Akatsuki's Daughter
by spriterx
Summary: Au: Konan and the Akatsuki adopted Temari when she was just a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki's Daughter

I don't own anything. Just doing this for fun.

" Hey." Normal talking.

**" Hey." **Thinking.

_" Hey." _Akatsuki shadow forms.

**_" Hey." _**Demon talking.

* * *

He really didn't like going to other villages, but because he was the Fourth Kazekage. It was his duty. He really did not like Fourth Hokage either. So here he was in the woods riding in a wagon with four Sand ninja pulling it. He had his wife Karura and his seventh month old daughter Temari in her arms.

"Honey?" Asked Karura in a quite voice.

"What is it'? Asked The Kazekage.

" Why did you not take the Hokage's offer to spend the night in the Leaf Village?"Questioned his wife.

"Because ." Was all he said. He knew she was going to keep asking questions. He really hated questions.

"Because why?" Asked Karura.

**"The Sand Village needs to be more powerful and that stupid ****Hokage is just to powerful."**Thought The Kazekage. He then looked at his wife. " Shut up women. I'm the great Kazekage!"

As soon as he said that Temari started crying and his wife tried to calm her down.

"Shut that stupid child up right now Karura!" Yelled The Kazekage.

" Don't be mean to her. She's just a baby!" His wife yelled.

"**Everybody should listen to The Kazekage. It doesn't matter who you are as long as someone follows my orders." **He thought. Then he talked out loud." You may be my wife, but don't ever talk back to me like that again."

She really hated her husband . All he ever cared about was his job as the Kazekage. Her own father offered her up to him in marriage. Then they had Temari. That's the only thing she thought was right being with him. When they had their daughter. He was never there for her when she was pregnant or when she was in labor. All that man ever wanted was a son. She was about to yell at him again , but she heard a scream.

" Whats going on out there!" The Kazekage questioned as he yelled outside to the ninjas.

They heard nothing.

" Stay here and keep that baby quiet." He ordered.

When he walked out of the wagon he saw all four Sand ninja dead.

"**How could someone kill these men? They are all elite Jounin in the Sand Village.''** He thought.

" Well, if it isn't The great Kazekage.'' Said a laughing voice behind him.

He turn around and saw four people in straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds on them. The one that talk to him look like he had a long toge and had long black hair. He could feel there chakra and they were very powerful.

" Who are you and what do you want?'' He asked.

"Who we are doesn't matter. We want the Sand Village's forbidden scroll ." The one in the back said. It looked like he had piercings on his lips.

He wanted to know how they knew that he had the scroll."**This is bad I can't let them have the scroll." **Thought the scared Kazekage. " Why do you want the scroll?"

" Were not asking you to give it to us. Were telling you to give it to us." The Tallest out of all of them said. Who also had a mask on his face and what looked like green eyes.

" OK. I go get it. It's in the wagon just let me and my wife live.'' He said.

"Fine, just hurry up." The one with the piercings said.

Its a good thing that they didn't know it was in his pocket. He went in the wagon and saw his wife looking scared.

" I'm going to summon a hawk to fly us out of here." He told his wife.

" Are you sure?" She asked.

" Yes." He answered.

" OK." She said a bet scared.

"**But the hawk can't carry three people. I guess I got to leave the brat behind. Karura likes her but she get over it." **Thought the Kazekage.

" Karura." He said.

"Yes?" She asked.

As she said that. He chopped her on the neck and knocked her out. Then he bit his thumb to draw blood. He made the hand signs .

" Summoning jutsu." He yelled.

The hawk went through the top of wagon. Then it started to fly away with himself and his wife on it.

" Dammit! He's getting away!" Yelled the one in the mask.

A giant tail came out and slashed at the Kazekage. Lucky for him it miss. The giant hawk just went higher and flew away.

* * *

" Dammit. He got away." Said a very angry Kakuzu.

Sasori's tail went back in to his puppet's body.

" Calm down Kakuzu. There is no need to go after him Zestu." Said Pein.

Zestu came out of the ground.

" Are you sure leader?" Questioned Zestu

" Yes. Konan, did you do your jutsu?" Asked Pein

Butterflies made out of paper started forming in one spot and out popped a women with blue hair." Yes. " Answered Konan. As she toss Pein the scroll. He easily caught it.

" I stole it from him as he walked out of the wagon." She explained.

" Good job Konan." Said Pein complimenting her.

" Very sneaky. How would you like to come with me and rob a couple of banks? I even give you ten percent." Said Kakuzu with money signs in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes."**As always...Kakuzu and his money." **Thought Konan. "No."

" Maybe your just scared." Laughed Orochimaru.

Konan glared at him with such evil and made everyone, but Pein nervous.

" Watch your mouth.'' Threatened Konan.

Before Orochmaru could make a nasty come back of his own. A cry was heard inside the wagon.

Sasori walked over to what the sound was. He just wish Orochmaru would just shut the hell up. He really didn't like him at all. Even though he was a Sannin. As he got near the broken wagon. He looked inside and saw a baby. **" So this is the Fourth Kazekage's daughter."** He thought.

" What is it?" Asked Orochmaru as he walked up to Sasori.

" It's a baby." Said Sasori.

" You mean that Kazekage left his own child to die?" Asked Konan as also walked up close to them.

To everyone surprise. She picked Temari up and held her like a mother would.

" Yes. Those stupid people only care about their life. That's one of the reasons why I left that stupid village." Explained Sasori.

" I wonder what we should do with it? " Asked Zestu.

" Let me have it. I need to do some experiments and I don't have a genin pig." Laughed Orochmaru.

" We should just kill it quick." Said Sasori in a bored voice.

"**Let me eat the child.**" said Zestu's black side.

" The baby is a female. We could sell her to get a lot of money." Said Kakuzu.

Konan could not believe that they wanted to do that to a child." I like to know what the child's name is?" She asked still holding her.

As she looked in to Temari's eyes. Temari stop crying. She could sworn that she heard the child call her mommy. She knew right then that she wanted to keep this child and raised it as her daughter.

" The child's name is Temari. My spy's in the Sand Village inform me of her name." Said Sasori.

" I don't care. Leave her there. Lets go." Said Pein as he was walking away.

Temari cried again.

" Whats wrong with all of you? I'm keeping the child!" Yelled Konan in a demanding voice.

This made Pein stop walking. He truned and looked at Konan "Konan, we are S class criminals. We don't have time to watch over a baby. Are you going to be her mother or something?"

" I will be her mother and she will be my daughter." Answered Konan.

" No. Akatsuki and our goals are to important." Said Pein.

" I have sacrifice a lot for Akatsuki and I never complain to you! I was always by your side! Ever since when we were young!" Yelled Konan. She was looking in Pein eyes without fear." I'm keeping this child. Doesn't matter to me if you like it or not.'' She said sternly.

Pein and Konan stared at each other for while. Pein could not figure out why she wanted to keep the child. He really did not like kids.

"Why would someone like her want to keep a child.?" Asked a confused Kakuzu.

" Its probably a woman thing.'' Said Sasori in a bored voice.

Everybody had on grins until shuken came flying at Sasori. Who blocked them all with his tail.

" Shut up about women or next time I won't miss Sasori." Said a evil looking Konan.

" Enough! Kakuzu go find yourself another partner and this time try not to kill who ever it is." Said Pein. Kakuzu annoys him because he keeps killing members of the Akatsuki. Its hard to fine strong people these days.

" I try Leader." Said Kakuzu as he left the group.

" Sasori, Orochimaru. Go find some leads on some of the demons.'' Ordered Pein.

They starting walking down the road without looking back.

" Zestu, could you find information on some people that are powerful to join the Akatsuki?" Asked Pein.

"Yes Leader." Said Zestu as he disappeared in to the ground.

Pein turned to Konan.

" Pein, you don't have to be the father.'' Said Konan. She knew Pein did not like kids.

" Good. Where is she going to stay at?" Asked Pein.

"Where we mostly stay at." Answered Konan.

Pein was about to say no. Then he thought that Konan well stay with the child. Witch meant she would not be in the Rain Village with him.

" Fine. She can stay in the Rain Village, but we still got Hanzou to worry about." Said Pein.

" There is no reason to worry. You are the most strongest ninja in the world.'' Said Konan.

Pein smiled at that. He could always count on her.

" Lets go." Said Pein.

Then they disappeared into the night with Temari.

* * *

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

Five years later.

* * *

Temari fell face first on the ground. Konan started walking towards her.

" Temari, you cannot drop you guard like that. You left seven openings for me to hit you. " Explained Konan as she helped Temari to her feet.

" Forgive me mother. I know...

Konan cut her off by cleaning the mud off her face with her cloak Sleeve." Don't ever say your weak and don't let anyone else tell you that you are."

" All of you are very strong. How come I'm not? " Questioned Temari .

" Because we have been doing this for a very long time. The older you get the stronger you get. You are still very young. I know you will grow up to become one of the greatest Kunoichi in the world. " Explained Konan with a small smile.

She hugged her mother really tight. She loved her mother. Especially when she says nice stuff about her.

Konan started training Temari about a month ago. She wanted Temari to know how to defend herself against Akatsuki members or other enemies. Who wanted to attack Temari just to get to her.

_" __Konan, please come see me in my office." _Pein called into her mind.

"Go to your room Temari and take a shower." Said Konan

Temari was sad that she couldn't train anymore today with her mother. She wanted to become strong just like her.

Konan could tell she was unhappy." I got something I need to do. You know that I work for the Akatsuki don't you?"

"Yes. I already know that." Said Temari. She just wanted to spend time with her mother.

" I tell you what. When I get back. We can go out to eat some where. How does that sound?'' Konan asked with a small smile.

" OK. I go right now and take a shower." Said a very happy Temari.

As Temari ran back in the Akatsuki hideout. Konan did not like staying in here so much. Because it was right next to Lighting country. Pein had to come here because this is the spot were the Akatsuki meet at face to face. She liked the Rain Village better.

"**Oh, well. No need to complain about it. Better go see what he wants**." She thought. As she walked through the mountain entrance.

* * *

Temari just finish with her shower. Then she got dressed. She sat down on her bed and started to read a book that Sasori gave her. She stared thinking of the Akatsuki members.

There was first Sasori. Temari has seen what he really looks like, because she walked in to his workshop without knocking.

Flashback

Temari walked right into the room saw puppets every where. She saw a boy with red hair working over by a table. Then she saw Sasori's body not moving. Some times Sasori was mean to her, but never hurt her before. Konan told her that she respected him, because he was loyal to the Akatsuki. Without warning she charged right at the red hair boy.

Sasori was busy working on one of his puppets. When he heard someone coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Temari coming straight at him. She started kicking, punching, and slapping Sasori. Of course none of that hurt him because he was all puppet.

He was trying to figure out how she came in here in the first place. When he notice that he's workshop door was unlocked." **Dammit. I forgot to locked the door." **Thought Sasori.

Sasori thought that everyone in the Akatsuki was not here. Orochmaru said he was going to be gone for two weeks. The only people that knew what he looks like is Pein, Konan, and now the brat. He just got careless.

" How dare you came into master Sosori's room and kill him. You sick freak!" She yelled at him. Still kicking and punching at him.

He was very shocked about that. No one ever seem to care about him, but his mother and father when they were alive. This brat charged in here trying to avenge him. Without knowing who she was facing. Sasori felt something that he hasn't felt in a long time. Happiness. " Brat, stop hitting me.'' He siad in a bored voice.

She stopped. Only two people called her by that name. That was Sasori and Kakuzu.

" It's me Sasori. The form you always see me in is just a puppet that I'm always inside of." He explained. Then something happened that he did not like. She started crying. He had know clue how do deal with this.

" I'm... sorry... master... Sasori." Said Temari with tears in her eyes.

Sasori always saw people give kids stuff so they will stop crying. So he went over to a shelf and got a little puppet doll for her and handed it to her.

"It's yours and also stop calling me master Sasori. You don't work for me." Stated Sasori.

" What should I call you then?" Asked Temari.

" I don't care. Go play. Next time don't ever enter a room without knocking first. Also, never tell anyone what I really look like." He said sternly.

" OK. I promise. Bye Uncle Sasori." She said as she left the room with her new doll.

Sasori then had a question look on his face **"** **Did she just call me her uncle?" **He thought.

End Of Flashback

From that day on she started calling him Uncle Sasori. He never seem to mind at all. Everyone else was shocked that Sasori even allowed it.

Kakuzu. He had a shorter temper then Sasori. Her mother said that all Kakuzu partners were all killed because he can't seem to control that temper of his. So she always tried to not be around him to much. She remembered when Kakuzu lost his money one time. He was very mad , but she helped him get it back.

Flashback

Temari was walking toward the Akatsuki kitchen when she heard voices talking. She peeped around the corner and saw Kakuzu, Kisame, and someone that she never seen before. He had dark hair and a Akatsuki's cloak on.

" What do you mean you lost my money?" Questioned a very angry Kakuzu.

" I'm sorry sir. A bear attack me and I got scared. I dropped the briefcase that had the money in it down a cliff and lost it." The new member explained.

Then Temari saw black threads come out of Kakuzu's sleeve and killed the new member. Then took out his heart.

" Well, how many partners is that now?" Asked a grinning Kisame.

" Thirty two.'' He answered.

" What's so important about that money?" Questioned Kisame.

" That briefcase has billions of dollars in it." Explained Kakuzu as he toss the heart back at the dead body." All I got do do now is fine it ."

" The only three people I know that are good at tracking something like that is Zestu, Konan ,and that guy you just killed." Stated Kisame with a grin on his face.

" I know that Konan won't help at all and Zestu is out on a mission." Said Kakuzu.

"**If I find that money for Mr. Kakuzu. I prove that I'm not some dumb kid**." Thought Temari as she went to go find it.

* * *

Temari has been outside for two hours trying to find the briefcase. When Konan showed up.

" What are you doing out here Temari? Its getting late?" She asked.

" Trying to find Mr. Kakuzu's briefcase.'' Answered Temari.

Konan frown at that." Don't bother trying to find that man's money Temari."

Temari smiled at her. " I want to prove to you all that I'm not worthless."

"Your my daughter. So your not worthless. Please do not talk about yourself like that. I help find it for you." Said Konan. She knew once Temari wanted to do something. There was no stopping her.

" How you going to do that?" Asked Temari.

" Watch." Said Konan as she started to fall apart into paper that turned into butterflies.

**" Thats so cool.**" Temari thought.

Four minutes later. The paper butterflies came back and turned back into her mother.

" Found it. Follow me." Her mother said.

* * *

When Temari came back to the Akatsuki hide out she yelled " Mr. Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu came down the hall.

" What the hell do you want brat? I'm very busy and pissed off!" He yelled.

" Look Mr. Kakuzu. I found what you been looking for." Said a excited Temari.

Kakuzu had a shocked expression on his face and then he took the briefcase from her. He could not believe that some little girl found his money and that new member could not. It looks like he did the Akatsuki a favor for killing him.

" Temari." Said Kakuzu as he looked at her.

Temari was shocked that's the first time he ever called her by her name.

" Yes?" Asked Temari.

" How much money do you want? He asked.

" I don't need any." She replied.

" You found me my fortune. You need a reward." Said Kakuzu.

" I just want your respect Mr. Kakuzu." Said Temari.

" Then you have it." Said Kakuzu with a small smile under his mask.

End Of flashback

So now Kakuzu talks to her more then he used to. Before he never said anything to her.

Then there is a man name Kisame Hoshigaki. When she first saw him. He looked very scary to her. She remembers that day like it was yesterday.

Flashback

Four year old Temari ran right into shark like man. She thought that he was going to eat her.

" Hey." Said Kisame with a smile.

Temari started to run away , but before she could he grabbed her arm to keep her from going anywhere.

" Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?" Asked as Kisame let go of her arm.

" Temari." She answered. Still scared of him.

" How about the next time I'm out. I pick up some candy for you." Said a grinning Kisame.

" Really?" A hopeful Temari asked.

" Of course." Answered Kisame.

End Of flashback

Kisame has always been really nice to her. Every time he came back from a mission. He would give her a lot of candy. She even waited for him some times to get back.

She hardly ever talked to Zestu or Orochmaru. She doesn't know much about them.

Then her mother. She loved her mother even though she does not show much emotion. She also remember that day Konan told her the truth about where she came from. That her father the Fourth Kazekage left her behind to save his own life. When she become strong. She wanted to make him pay.

And last was Pein. Out of all the members of Akatsuki. Pein scared her the most. When ever she was in the same room with him. She will hide behind Konan. She really did not like going to the Rain village. Because there was a chance she might run into him alone. When they where at the Akatsukai hideout. She never sees him. Witch she is very thankful for. He never seems to like her at all.

" **Mother should have been back by now. I just go get some milk.**" Thought Temari as she left her the room and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Konan came to a wall in one of the hallways. She did a few hand signs. The wall cracked open and she went through. She saw Pein lying down on a couch looking up at the ceiling.

He turn his head and looked at her. " Glad you can make it Konan." Said Pein.

"What is it?" Asked Konan.

" Its about the child." Said Pein.

" What about my daughter? "Asked Konan. She was giving him a evil look

" Calm down. We are going to be training her." Pein said.

" First you don't want anything to do with her. I now you want to train her?" Asked Konan.

Pein gave her a smile. " Yes. We need her at S -Class power like us. I just got some information that Temari has power in her."

Konan was shocked to hear this. " Are you sure?" She asked

" Madara told me himself. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her. Both you and her can trust me." Stated Pein.

" You do realize that she is really scared of you?" Questioned Konan.

" Yes I know. That was my fault. I was jealous of her. She took up all your time and didn't leave any for me." Said Pein. He did not like to admit that.

Konan was shocked about what he just said. Without warning he walked over to her and kiss her on the lips. When he pulled away. She had to ask him. It felt werid to kiss the Deva Path like that, but she still missed Yahiko." Why do you care about Temari now?"

Pein stared in her eyes. " Whatever you care about. I care for to. That's the promise we made for each other when we were kids. If she is your daughter. Then she is my daughter to." Said Pein.

" Glad to hear that. We she be able to join Akatsuki?" Asked Konan.

" Yes. When she is older and more powerful. Anyway, we need to gather the others for a meeting." Said Pein.

"Fine" Said Konan as she left to get the others.

* * *

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

* * *

All the Akatsuki members were all siting at a big round table.

" Leader, lets start this meeting already. I hate to wait." Said Sasori who was standing away from the table.

" You have such little patience Sasori." Said Orochimaru. Who was sitting next to Kakuzu and Kisame.

Sasori started to raise his tail. He was going to attack Orochimaru if Pein didn't stop him.

" Don't Sasori. Orochimaru, shut the hell up. The two of you are partners. Start acting like it. " Ordered Pein. He was sitting between Zestu and Konan

Kisame spoke up." How come I have no partner?"

" Because your partner has not join yet." Pein answered.

Kisame looked confused.

" What the hell do you mean by that Leader? " Asked Kakuzu.

" We been watching someone for a while. He will join us soon. Lets not talk about that right now. " Pein ordered.

" What is this meeting about anyway?" Asked Zestu.

" It's about Temari." Said Pein.

" You mean to tell us that you summon us to talk about her?" Asked a angry Orochimaru

" Yes." Said Konan.

" I think Temari can be a very worthy future member of the Akatsuki." Pein said with a blank face.

Everyone was shocked to hear this.

" Hell no. This is a criminal organization. Not a child's day care! " Yelled Orochimaru.

" Must you yell?" Zestu asked.

**_" Don't ask so nice. We will kill you if you don't shut up Orochimaru."_** Said Zestu's black half.

" Shut up all of you! Now as I said we are going to be training Temari." Pein said. He looked over at Kakuzu. " Kakuzu. I need you to fine out what type of chakra element she has. Can you do that?"

" Yes." Kakuzu replied.

" Good. I also want you to teach her some defenses." Said Pein

" Fine, but I want her to come with me on my bounty hunts. " Said Kakuzu.

Konan gave him a evil glare. " Don't even think about getting made and killing her."

" Calm down. That won't happen. " Promised Kakuzu.

Everyone in the room gave him a look.

**"I lost count of all the bodies I ate that you gave me." **Stated Zestu's black half.

" He has a good point Kakuzu." Said Kisame.

" Shut up. She helped me get a lot of money a couple months back. Anyway Konan. If I harm that child. You will unleash that hell fury you call a temper. So I pass on that." Kakuzu explained

Konan was about to jump up and attack, but Pein held out a arm out to stop her.

" She can go with you, but if she ends up killed. I will kill you myself." Threaten Pein. " Anyway, I'm going to be teaching Temari how to fight."

" What about me? " Asked Kisame

" You get to teach her about weapons. Since you the strongest swordsman Kisame." Said Pein.

" Fine by me." Kisame said.

" Zestu, your going to teach her Stealth. Sasori, I need you to teach her strategy. Konan going to teach her jutsu." Ordered Pein.

" I can feel a migraine coming already." Replied Sasori.

" It won't be that bad Sasori." Said Zestu in a hopeful voice.

" Orochimaru is going to teach her summon jutsu." Pein said.

" What! Why do I have to?" Questioned Orochimaru. He could not believe Leader is making him train a child.

" Shut up and just do it." Said Pein in a dangerous voice.

" Is this meeting over with now?" Asked Sasori.

"Yes." Said Pein as he got up out of the chair and left the room to find Temari.

* * *

Temari was sitting at the table drinking milk.**" I guess Mother is not taking me out tonight." **She was a little sad about that.

" Temari." A voice said behind her.

She turned around and became very scared. Because there was Pein. She didn't understand why he was here. The only time she ever saw him was if she was in the Rain Village.

**" Is he here to kill me?" **Thought Temari. Then she hid under the table.

Pein just sighed at that. Look like Konan was right when she said that the child fears him. He told Konan that Temari was his daughter to. It was time to be a father. He then looked under the table" Would you like to come with me outside for a few minutes? There is something I need to talk to you about."

" Please don't hurt me." Came the scared response.

" If I wanted to hurt you. I would have done so already." He said.

She still felt unsafe around him. " Then what is it you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

" It's about your future with us." He replied.

Temari didn't know what to think of that.

" Please follow me." Said Pein as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

She came form under the table and followed after him.

* * *

They been walking out in the forest for about a hour. Pein had not said anything since they left the Akatsuki's hideout. Temari felt it was better not to ask where they were going. As they came to a cliff. They saw beautiful view of the ocean.

" Isn't that view beautiful?" Pein asked.

" It sure is." She replied.

" Were going to start training you to be a member of the Akatsuki." He said.

Temari was shocked. She wanted to be just like her mother when she grow up.

" Your going to be training with all the members. Including me." Said Pein.

Temari did not like the sound of that.

" What are your goals Temari? "He asked.

She thought for a couple minutes. " To be strong like Mother. Also I really want to be in the Akatsuki. Most of all I want revenge." She said.

Pein was very pleased to hear her answer. " What do you want revenge on?" He asked.

" The father that didn't want me." Temari said in a dangerous voice.

" Then if you help the Akatsuki achieve its goals. Then I will make your dreams come true." Pein said.

" I train very hard then " She said.

" That's good to hear. About that father you were talking about. He is not your father, but I like to be if you give me a chance. I won't hurt you at all. " Promised Pein with a smile.

Temari felt for some reason she was not afraid of him anymore. " Yes. I would like that." She said. She was happy that Pein liked her now and wanted her to be his daughter.

" Konan is in her room. She said she wanted to take you out tonight and also we will be going to the Rain Village in the morning." Said Pein.

" OK. See you in the morning." She said as she ran off.

When Temari left to go back to meet up with Konan. Pein was looking at a tree. " You can come out now." He said.

" You called Leader? " Asked Zestu.

" Yes. I need you to watch over Temari for me. Especially when she trains with Kakuzu and Orochimaru. She has power in her that I don't want to loose." Said Pein

" Of course Leader." Said Zestu

**" Should I kill them if they try to kill her?"**Asked Zestu's black half.

" Of course. I told them both not to kill her." Said Pein

**" Yes Leader."**Said Zestu's black half.

With that Zestu went back in the tree.

**"To think we found someone powerful in wagon." **Thought Pein.

* * *

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

Nine years later.

* * *

" We been waiting for a hour. Are you sure my partner is going to show up?" Asked Kisame.

" Positive." Pein replied.

" If this guy is not going to be my partner. Then why do I have to be here?" Questioned Kakuzu. Who was sitting on a big rock.

" Just in case ANBU are after him." Answered Pein.

Before Kakuzu could comment on what Pein said. A boy about fifteen jumped down in front of them. He had long black hair that was up in a ponytail. He looked like a ANBU from the Leaf Village. Expect, he did not have a mask on. Kisame and Kakuzu were about to attack.

" Hold on. Don't attack him." Ordered Pein.

" Can I join the Akatsuki?" The boy asked getting straight to the point.

" Your name? " Questioned Pein.

" Itachi Uchiha." He replied.

Kisame and Kakuzu were both shocked. Both of them have heard of this boy.

" Amazing. So your Itachi Uchiha? I can't believe a kid like you is the strongest out of the Uchiha clan." Said Kakuzu. Hoping Itachi would attack him. So he can see how powerful he is.

Itachi just stood there and didn't say anything.

" It seems that Itachi doesn't like to talk much." Stated Kisame. This was his lucky day. This kid was just a famous as the Sannin.

" Are you still in allegiance with the Leaf Village?" Asked Pein.

" No. My entire clan is dead. Expect my little brother." Answered Itachi.

" Wow. Im very sorry to hear that. How did they die? " Kisame questioned.

" I killed them." Said Itachi without emotion.

Both Kakuzu and Kisame seem surprised to hear that. Then Kisame then had a grin on his face.

" Did you have the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Pein asked.

" Yes." Said Itachi.

" Then welcome to the Akatsuki. The guy in the mask is Kakuzu and the other guy is Kisame Hoshigaki." Said Pein.

" I'm your partner. It is very nice to meet you." Stated Kisame.

" Nice to meet you to." Itachi said.

"Lets go back to the base." Said Pein

* * *

"Everybody. This the new member Itachi Uchiha." Pein told everyone.

" Welcome to the Akatsuki Itachi." Said Konan.

" Hahaha. Yes welcome." Orochimaru said with his sick smile.

" Hn." Grunted Itachi.

" I have a mission for you Itachi and Kisame. Kisame already knows what it is. He will tell you tomorrow morning when you guys leave." Explained Pein

" OK." Said Itachi

" Konan and I have some business to do. Sasori and Orochimaru, you two have three days off." Stated Pein.

" Where did Kakuzu go?" Asked Kisame.

" Bounty hunts." Zestu answered.

" You would think that man would get tired of money." Said Konan.

" All of you all dismiss." Pein stated.

Itachi, Kisame , Konan, Sasori and Orochimaru left the room.

**_" Leader, tomorrow is Temari's last day of training with me."_** Said Zestu's black half.

" The only one that she is not done with is me." Said Pein.

" So she completed all her training with everyone else? " Asked Zestu.

" Yes. I have to go back to the Rain Village. Konan and I well be gone for four weeks. I need you to keep a watchful eye on Temari." Pein said.

" Of course." Zestu said.

" Good night Zestu." Pein said as he stated to walk away.

" Good night Leader." Said Zestu.

* * *

Itachi was on his way to the kitchen. To get something to eat. Kisame already showed him around. Even gave him his ring and cloak. He already knew where the kitchen was. As he was passing the living room. He saw a beautiful girl about his age sitting at a table drawing something. She had blond hair that was up in four pigtails. She also had a outfit that showed her legs off. ( The first outfit she had on when she made her first appearance).

Temari was drawing a map. She loved to make maps. One of her dreams was to draw a map of the world. It's like her uncle Sasori said always be prepared for anything. She sense someone watching her. She turn around and saw a guy with long black hair.

" You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Temari said.

"Hn." Said Itachi.

" You don't like to talk do you? " Asked Temari as she stood up to talk to him.

That's when Itachi notice that she was gorgeous. " Not really."

" I see. So you must be the new member everyone has been talking about?" She asked.

" Yes. My name is Itachi Uchiha. Whats Your name?" He questioned.

" Temari. I heard that your clan is strong."

" Yes." He said.

" So you must have some type of blood limit right?" She asked.

"Yes. It's called the Sharingan. " Answered Itachi.

" Oh. That's pretty cool. I heard of that. Doesn't it allow you to copy other people's jutsus?" Temari asked.

Itachi just shook his head yes. He really wanted to know why she was here. She didn't have a ring or a cloak on. " Are you a member of Akatsuki?"

Temari gave him a glare. **" How dare he ask me that! I worked hard these last nine years to be a Akatsuki member." **Thought the angry blond.

" Is that a no?" Asked Itachi. He could tell how mad she was.

"Shut up! The only reason your in Akatsuki. Is because of your stupid Sharingan!" She yelled.

**" Great. First she says the Sharingan is cool and then she says it's stupid." **Thought Itachi. The thing that surprised him the most was that she didn't fall for him like other girls did.

She picked up all her papers. " Get the hell out of my way!" She yelled temari as she pushed him aside.

Itachi watched her storm off. He was feeling something he never felt before. He felt kind of like one of his old fan girls.

**" I think I like Temari."** He thought.

* * *

When it was morning. Itachi came out of his room. He started to walk down the hallway. He then meet up with Kisame.

" Good morning Itachi." Said a grinning Kisame. He had his sword with him on his back.

" Morning." Greeted Itachi. As they started to walk down the halls leading outside.

" Kisame?"

" Yes?" Asked Kisame.

" Despite your appearance you act really nice." Stated Itachi.

" Well, it's not a act. I have respect for my comrades. However, for my enemies I have none." Kisame explained.

" I see." Said Itachi.

" I would like to know if you have my back?" Asked Kisame.

" Yes. " He said.

" That's good. I have your back as well." Stated Kisame.

They continued to walk at a slow pace.

"Kisame, tell me about the girl name Temari." Said Itachi.

" What do you want to know?" Kisame asked.

" Everything you can tell me." He said.

" Well, she is the daughter of the Fourth Kazekage. He abounded her. Konan took her in as her daughter. Also Leader has taken a liking to her as well. I taught her how to use her battle fan. She been trying to become member of the Akatsuki." Explained Kisame.

"That explains a lot actually. She snapped at me when I asked her if she was a Akatsuki member." Said Itachi

" She as her mother's temper, Sasori's patience, and my love for battle. She seems to be jealous of you that you got in Akatsuki and she did not." Stated Kisame.

" I see." Itachi said.

" May I ask why do you want to know about her?" Questioned Kisame.

" Because, I may like her." Said Itachi. He felt that he could trust Kisame.

" Wish I could help , but I don't know anything about romance." Said Kisame with a sad smile.

As they came outside and stated to walk down some stairs. They saw Orochimaru.

" Itachi, Kisame." Said Orochimaru.

" What are you doing here? I thought you had three days off?" Kisame asked.

" Leader needs to see you alone Kisame." Stated Orochimaru.

Kisame looked confused. Usually Leader would call him in his head.

" He said it was very important." Orochimaru said with a smile.

" Fine. Hey Itachi. I be right back." Said Kisame as he was walking back in the Akatsuki hideout.

" Itachi! It's finally time to have my new body. Lets not forget my new power. The Sharingun!" Orochimaru yelled with a sick smile on his face.

Itachi had a blank look on his face.

* * *

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

* * *

Kisame walked into the room that Akatsuki always gather at. He started to look around for Pein, but did not see him anywhere.

" That's weird. Usually when Leader needs to see us. He is always in this room." Kisame said out loud.

**" Come to think of it Leader always contacted us in our heads. Plus if he was going to send someone. It will be Zestu."** Thought Kisame. Then it hit him. **" Oh crap! Orochimaru! Is he trying to kill Itachi?"**He thought. Kisame started to run back to where he left Itachi and Orochimaru at. He hoped he was not to late.

* * *

" So Zestu. What are we doing here in the middle of nowhere?" Asked Temari as she looked around the forest they were in.

" This is your final test with me." Zestu Answered.

" It's about time." Said a grinning Temari.

**_" Your final test is to catch me. Good luck."_ **Zestu's black half said as he sunk back in the ground.

" I will capture you!" Yelled Temari as she ran to find him.

* * *

Orochimaru was holding his bleeding arm that was cut off by Itachi. Orochimaru could not figure out how Itachi did this to him.

" How did you get out of my technique?" He asked.

" Simple. My Sharingan." Stated Itachi.

Orochimaru could not believe this is happening to him. He thought for sure that he could get Itachi's power. Itachi walked closer to him and picked up his hand that hand his ring on it.

" No. Stay back!" He yelled.

" I would like know what you were planing on doing after you took my body? " Itachi questioned.

" I was going to rest for two days. Make the members thank that you left Akatsuki. Then I was going to kill Kisame and Zestu with your power. Then put the cursed seal on Temari." Said Orochimaru.

Itachi raised a eyebrow. " Why would you want her for?"

" She has a lot of hidden talent. Why would Leader waist his time on a little girl like that? She most have some type of blood limit." Explained Orochimaru.

" I see." Replied Itachi.

" Then I was going to plan on how to kill Leader, Konan, Kakuzu, and Sasori." Stated Orochimaru.

" Well then, lets finish this." Itachi said as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

Kisame ran outside to see Itachi standing alone. He did not see Orochimaru anywhere.

" Itachi, are you OK?" Asked a concern Kisame.

" Yes." Said Itachi.

" So where is Orochimaru?" Kisame questioned.

" He escaped. He tried to take my body and I cut off he's hand." Explained Itachi. Still holding Orochimaru's hand that had the ring still on it.

" I guess we should tell Leader right?" Kisame asked.

" Yes. Lets go." Said Itachi. They both went back in the base.

* * *

Kakuzu was at the bounty station. In one of the hidden doors in the bathroom. He just turn in a big bounty.

" Here you go sir." Said the bounty master.

Kakuzu took the money from him and started counting it.

" Have a nice day sir." Said the bounty master as he left the room.

Kakuzu didn't say anything. **" I killed my new partner again. Oh well." **Thought Kakuzu. As he put the Three Levels ring in his pocket. He was about to continue counting the money, but he heard_"Akatsuki's_ _emergency meeting!"_ In his head. He was not happy that he did not get to count his money right away.

* * *

Sasori had two workshops. The one at the Akatsuki's lair and the one near Water Country. He was fixing most of his puppets. When he heard _" Akatsuki's emergency meeting!"_ in his head. **" Dammit! I supposed to have three days off. What the hell do they want now?" **Thought a very mad Sasori.

* * *

Zestu was hiding from Temari. She was doing far better then he thought.

**_" She's doing good. Isn't she?"_ **Asked Zesu's black half.

" Yes very well." Said Zestu.

_" Akatsuki's emergency meeting!"_

**_" That's very strange. That sounds like Kisame's voice."_ **Said Zestu's black side.

" We should see wants wrong." Zestu said.

But before they could do that. Zestu forgot to watch out for Temari. A very bad mistake.

" Wind Scythe Jutsu.!" She yelled as the guest of wind hit Zestu. He went flying through the woods.

" Yes! Finally found you Zestu!" Said a grinning Temari.

* * *

Pein and Konan were lying in the bed in each others arms. They were in a inn

Konan started to laugh a little. Pein a question look on his face.

" Want is so funny?" Asked Pein.

" Is this want you call business in the Rain Village?" Questioned Konan.

" No. This is pleasure." Said Pein. Who had a big smile on his face.

" Of course. I really want you Nagato to make love to me" She said.

" I don't what to risk anyone knowing what I really look like. You will have to wait in the Rain Village. Were going to start the civil war soon." Stated Pein.

" I will be by your side forever. Hanzo won't be a problem for you." She said.

"Glad to hear it." Said Pein as he captured her lips. They were kissing passionately. Until they heard_ "__Akatsuki's emergency_ _meeting."_

They both looked at each other with annoyed expression.

" The hell. I hate being interrupted." Said Pein.

" That sounded like Kisame." Konan said.

" Better see want the big fuss is about." Pein said.

" That's to bad. I could have gone another round with you." Stated Konan.

Pein just finish putting on his clothes and was about to put on his cloak. When he turned around and said " I going to kill Kisame if it is not a emergency."

Konan just started laughing.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were waiting in the room. When a shadow appeared.

_" Kisame. You do realize that I had three days off didn't you?" _Asked Sasori.

" Yes." Answered Kisame.

_" Then why the hell are you calling me for!" _Yelled a very angry Sasori.

" Just wait Sasori until all the others come." Said Itachi.

_" I hate to wait." _Said Sasori.

Kakuzu's shadow came next.

_" Why do we have meetings like this every time I'm about to count my money? Are you guys trying to piss me off?" _Asked Kakuzu.

Before the others could say anything. Pein and Konan's shodows appeared.

_" Where is Zestu and Orochimaru?" _Asked Pein.

" Yeah. Come to think of it. Zestu is always the first one to appear." Stated Kisame.

As if on time Zestu's shadow appeared. His shadow looked like it had leaves in his hair.

"_Your late Zestu." _Stated Pein.

_" Forgive me Leader." _Said Zestu.

_" You look like crap." _Said Kakuzu.

" Do you have leaves in your hair? Don't you already look like a plant?" Asked Kisame with a smile.

_" Must be a plant thing."_Sasori said in a bored voice.

**_" Shut up! I happen to like plants. For your information. Temari blew me away in to a bunch of trees." _**Said Zestu's black half.

Kisame, Kakuzu, and Sasori laughed a that. Konan and Itachi had on smirks. Pein had a smile on his face.

_" I told her to captured me. Not attack him." _Stated Zestu.

**_" Kisame is at fault here."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

" Why me?" Asked Kisame.

_" That's right. She loves to fight just like you." _Stated Kakuzu.

Kisame just shrugged his shoulders. " What can I say. She's like my little sister."

_" Where the hell is Orochimaru at?" _Questioned Pein.

Kisame and Itachi gave each other looks.

" Orochimaru is the reason I called all of you." Said Kisame.

That had everyones attention.

" Orochimaru has left us." Stated Kisame.

Pein was very pissed off to here that._" What happen?"_

" He attacked me and tried to take over my body." Explained Itachi as he toss the hand that had the ring on it in the middle of the room.

_" That bastard. I'm going to kill him." _Stated Sasori.

_" Well, good job on getting the ring back Itachi."_ Pein said. **" Madara did say that Orochimaru was going to attack Itachi. Everything is going according to plan." **He thought.

" There is more." Itachi said.

_" More?"_ Questioned Zestu.

" After he had my body. He was going to kill Kisame and Zestu. Then he was going to put a curse mark on Temari and then plan how to kill the rest of you." Itachi Explained.

_" I'm really going to kill him now."_ Stated Sasori.

Pein was not happy about the part about Temari.

_" Did he say why he wanted Temari?"_ Konan asked. Speaking for the first time. She never talked during meetings much, but since she heard that Orochimaru was after her daughter.

" He said that she has hidden power." Answered Itachi.

_" Really?"_ Asked Kakuzu.

_" Yes she does. Ive been trying to unlock it for some time. The only people that knew of this is Zestu, Konan, and me, but it seems Orochimaru now knows to."_ Said Pein.

" What type of power does she have?" Kisame asked.

_" I'm not sure , but its powerful. She well awake it in time."_ Stated Pein.

_" Never new the brat had power in her."_ Said Sasori.

_" If Temari is with any of you. I want you to watch her and protect her at any cost. Especially from Orochimaru."_ Order Pein.

" What should we do about a replacement for Orochimaru?" Asked Kisame.

_" I found another member. He's a terrorist bomber for hire. Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame. All of you go in recruit him. I don't care how you do it. Just do it."_ Ordered Pein.

_" I like to make a suggestion. Since I can't get along with anyone. I think you should make Temari my partner."_ Kakuzu said.

_"Temari is still not ready yet. Actually, I found you your partner, but it might take a while to fine him."_ Said Pein.

Kakuzu, Konan and Zestu's shadows disappeared.

"_ The new member is somewhere in Earth Courtly."_ Said Pein as he's shadow disappeared to.

_" I meet you guys at the broader of the Earth Country."_ Sasori said as he's shadow vanished to.

" Well, should we go Itachi?" Asked Kisame as he placed Oroichimaru's ring back with the other rings.

" Yes." Said Itachi. They walked out of the room in headed to do their mission.

* * *

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

* * *

_" Welcome to the Akatsuki Deidara." _Said Pein.

Deidara was mad. First these guys broke in to his house. Then some guy name Itachi made his art and him look like fools. Now they were making him join the Akatsuki. He was going to yell at this guy, but this guy freaked him out. He better cooperate with these guys.

" Thanks Leader...hmm." Said Deidara.

_" Kisame." _Said Pein.

" Yes?" Questioned Kisame.

_" Get Deidara his cloak and the ring." _Ordered Pein.

Kisame handed Deidara the stuff.

_" Deidara, your partner is Sasori. Itachi and Kisame. I want you guys to do the mission you were going to do before Orochimaru left."_ Pein Ordered.

" What about us?" Sasori asked.

_" You can still have your three days off. After that you and Deidara can start your missions. If that is it then I'm going."_ Pein said.

Pein, Zestu, Konan, and Kakuzu's shadows disappeared.

" I be back in three days Deidara." Stated Sasori.

" OK master Sasori... hmm." Said Deidara.

" Why do you keep saying hmm all the time?" Asked Sasori.

" What are you talking about master Sasori...hmm." Asked a confused Deidara.

Sasori looked bored. " Never mind. I'm out of here." He said as he walked out of the room.

Itachi also walked out of the room to.

" Why does that guy acted like that...hmm?" Asked Deidara as he watched Itachi walked out of the room.

" Thats Itachi for you." Kisame said.

" When are you guys coming back...hmm?" Questioned Deidara.

" In two days. Sorry I can't show you around. Later Deidara." Said Kisame as he walked out of the room to.

" I guess I just look around...hmm." Deidara said to himself.

* * *

Deidara was sitting on a rock outside. He looked around, but quickly became bored. He was thinking about how do make a great art to kill Itachi. Then he noticed the sun was started to go down.

"So your Deidara?" A voice asked from behind him.

He turned around and looked to see a girl about his age.

" That's me. Who are you ...hmm?" Deidara asked.

" Temari." She stated.

" Nice name. Are you being forced to join Akatsuki also...hmm?" He asked.

" You should conceder it a honor to be in the Akatsuki." She said.

"Honor? They forced me to join...hmm!" He yelled.

" That means your talent is useful to them. I been trying to get in since I was little." Stated Temari.

He was begin to think that maybe she was right. She turned around and was about to leave when he called out for her.

" Yea?" She asked.

" Would you like to hang out with me...hmm?" He asked.

She guess that he was bored just like she was.

"OK." Temari said.

She went over to him and sat beside him. They didn't talk for two minutes. Finally he broke the silence.

" Have you ever wanted to fly before...hmm?" Questioned Deidara.

She was surprised by the question.

" Yes. I always wanted to do that since I was young." Temari said. When she was a child. She would get her mother to take her flying sometimes.

Deidara grinned. " Well, thanks to my art you can...yeah." He said.

She raised a eyebrow "Art?" she asked.

" That's right...hmm." He said as he grabbed some clay and held out his hand. His hand started to eat it. Then out came a bird. He put it on the ground and it started to walk around.

" I must say that is amazing." Said Temari.

He really like her a lot. The reason why he liked her was because she liked his art.

" Only true art doesn't last long. That's why it can explode...hmm." He told her.

Temari was shocked to hear that.

" Don't worry though. My art will only do that when I want it to...hmm." Explained Deidara.

Temari seem to calm down. " How can we fly?"

" Watch...hmm" Said Diedara. He did a couple hand signs and a cloud of smoke. The little bird turned very big. Then Deidara jumped on top of it.

" Hope on...yea." Said Diedara.

" OK, but go as fast as you can." She demanded. She jumped on the bird with him.

" You want fast? You got fast...hmm." He said as the bird took off in the sky.

* * *

They just got done riding the bird.

" Some girls don't like to go fast, but you sure like it a lot...hmm." Said a smiling Deidara.

Temari just laughed." Well, I'm not like most girls. Anyway, I better call it a night."

" When can we hang out again...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

" Why do you want to hang out with me for?" Temari asked.

" Were friends...hmm." Answered Deidara.

Temari laughed at that. " I guess we are friends." She said.

He laughed to.

" Lets have some fun tomorrow. I got the day off anyway." Said Temari.

" Sounds like fun...hmm" He said.

* * *

**Two months later.**

" Where the hell are we going you shit heads? I can't stand mountains. Going up and down. That's what we been doing for three freaking hours...

Sasori, Kakuzu, and Deidara had been listening to this ever since they picked him up to join Akatsuki. They thought he was a monk , but then they started hearing him curse all the time. They figured out that he was no monk. Both Sasori and Kakuzu tried to kill him. Sasori poisoned his drinks. Kakuzu tried to stab his heart, broke his neck, and he even cut off his head. This guy just could not die. Deidara wanted to blow him up, but he thought that Leader might get mad at him.

" Are you bitches even listening to me?" Questioned Hidan.

"Will you shut up!" Snapped Kakuzu.

" You shut up Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled back.

" Calm down Hidan." Said Sasori.

" I see the door to the base...yea" Deidara.

" About damn time." Said Hidan as they walked through the door.

**" I'm glad that we did that dumb meeting. It was a good idea that I suggested that we take the ring and a Akatsuki's cloak with us."**Thought Sasori

They stop in the living room. They saw Temari reading a book.

" Hey Temari. What are you reading...hmm." Asked Deidara as he sat down next to her.

For the last two months. Temari and Deidara have been the best of friends.

" Some dumb book that Leader is making me read." Answered a bored Temari.

" Knowledge is power Temari." Said Sasori.

" I know Uncle Sasori. You taught me that remember?" Asked Temari.

" Yes. Even though it seems stupid at the time. It could save your life one day." Sasori said.

As Sasori, Temari and Deidara kept talking. Hidan was looking at Temari like a piece of meat.

" Hey Kakuzu. Who's the babe?" Hidan asked.

" Her name is Temari. It's not rise to say that to her." Said Kakuzu.

" Can't wait until she gets bigger." Said Hidan. Like he never heard Kakuzu's warning.

" Why?" Asked Kakuzu.

" She's got one hell of a body and when she turns eighteen her body is going to be even sexy than it is now." Hidan explained.

Kakuzu was very annoyed. First he gets this loud mouth as he's partner. Then he can't kill him. Now he was hitting on Temari. Kakuzu was not sure , but she grown on him. Hidan will be in a lot of pain if he tried to flirt with her. Then he had a idea. Why not let him do that. Hidan will be hurt and he be happy.

" Whatever. Do what you want." Kakuzu said.

"Watch this." Hidan said.

He walked right up to Temari and looked at her. Temari turned in his direction.

" Hey. So your the new member that can't die right?" She asked.

" That's right babe." Said Hidan.

Temari gave him a look." Don't call me that again."

" How about honey Bonny?" Hidan asked.

" No." She said in a low voice.

" How about sweet thing?" Hidan asked.

Then Hidan got hit on the head with a giant fan.

Hidan was holding his head in pain "Dammit. That hurt."

" Then stop calling me by stupid names. My name is Temari!" She yelled. Then she stood up and turned around. She was about to leave. When she felt a hand on her bottom.

" You got one hell of a ass sweet thing." Said Hidan.

Temari slowly turned around with such a evil look. That made even Hidan scared. Sasori and Deidara jumped back to were Kakuzu was. Deidara didn't think Temari was capable of looking that scary

" Wind Scythe Jutsu.!" She yelled.

Hidan went flying through the wall into the kitchen. As he we trying to get his barrens straight. He looked up and saw Temari with murder in her eyes. She picked up her fan and keep hitting him with all her strength. She made a eight foot hole with Hidan at the bottom. Then she stormed off.

" Maybe I should go see if Temari is going to be OK...hmm." Said Deidara.

" No. You should just let her cool off for a while." Said Sasori.

" For how long...yea?" Deidara asked.

" Probably until morning. I think she will be safe to be around by then." Said Sasori.

"Then I'm going to bed...hmm." Deidara said as he left the room.

Sasori turned to look at Kakuzu. To him he looked sad.

" Are you sad because Temari attacked Hidan?" Questioned Sasori.

" What? Hell no. I'm happy about that. Do you know how much this is going to cost to fix this. Loads of money." Stated Kakuzu.

Hidan came crawling out of the hole.

" Man that girl sure knows how to hit. Dammit. That hurt." Stated Hidan with a bunch of bruises and cuts on his face.

" So I guess you going to give up on her?" Asked Sasori.

" No. That woman is going to carry my children. Lord Jashin has spoken to me that she is the one." Said Hidan as he also left the room.

**" Why do I put up with this shit?" **Thought Sasori.

Just then Konan came into the room.

" What happen here?" She asked.

" Your Daughter is what happen." Kakuzu answered.

" Really? I better go check on her then." Said Konan.

Then they all left the room. Sasori went to his room, Konan was going to Temari's room, and Kakuzu went to get money so he can fix the kitchen and living room.

* * *

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

* * *

There were ten Rain ninja in the tower. Where they say that Pein stays at.

" Looks like we made it in." Said one of the men.

" Don't speak. We must find Pein and kill him once and for all." Explained Jumbie the team leader.

" What about his Angel?" Asked another guy.

" Whoever gets in the way of our mission. Kill them." Said Jumbie.

They have been going through halls for about seven minutes. Until they came to a giant room that looked like a stadium. It had nothing in it. Accept a balcony and there was a lot of green stuff on the floor that they never seen before. It covered the hole floor.

" What is all this stuff on the floor?" Asked one of the men.

" Don't touch it. We have no idea what this stuff is." Said Jumbie. Some thing didn't feel right.

" Commander should we go up there or go through that other door?"

" I think you should leave, but that's just my option on the matter." Said a voice coming from up stairs.

They all looked up and saw a girl sitting on the railing like she owned the place. She had blond hair and what looked like some type of big fan propped up beside her. They are looked at her ninja headband that was around her neck. It had a scratch going threw the symbol of the hidden Rain Village.

"I see. You must be the Angel everyone has been talking about." Said Jumbie.

" Wrong person. I'm just on Pein's side. Thats all." She said.

" Who are you?" Asked Jumbie.

" Temari." She answered.

" I see. Why do you follow this Pein guy for?" Jumbie asked.

Temari looked at him with a bored expression." Why do you follow such a weak guy like Hanzo?"

" Don't you dare insult...

Temari cut him off. " To be honest I really don't care why you follow him. I do know that you guys don't stand a chance against Pein. In fact I don't think anyone can defeat him."

" We will kill him!" Yelled Jumbie.

" I can't let any of you pass. Do any of you have families?" Asked Temari.

" Yes. A little boy." Said one of the men in the room.

" Don't talk to her you fool!" Jumbie yelled at his team mate.

" Well, this is your chance to go home to your families. Because if you don't. You will die." Stated Temari.

" Are you here to stop us." Jumbie asked.

" Yes. You guys have five seconds to leave before I kill you." She Said.

"Five."

They all got out there weapons.

" Four."

" Get ready men." Commanded Jumbie.

Temari did her hand signs. " Wind green storm!" She Yelled.

Green looking wind came from all over the place and started to blow everybody all over the place. They landed on the floor. Jumbie tried to get up, but his body would not move at all. Then he notice his men crying out that they could not move ether.

" Why can't we move?" Questioned Jumbie.

" The moment you walked in to this room. You guys were caught in my trap. That green stuff on the floor is paralyzing poison. It destroys your ability to move. The wind jutsu I did was not meant to kill you. It was made to get the paralyzing poison in you." She explained.

" How could the wind get this stuff in us.?" Asked a scared Jumbie.

" Simple. The wind picked up the poison and sent into your mouths, ears, and nose. That was smart to were those ugly mask, but you guys didn't cover your ears." Temari explained to them.

Jumbie could not believe that they got caught so easily. This woman seems to have honor. Like she does not like killing people.

" Please. Spare us. Let us leave with our lives." Said Jumbie.

Temari just looked at him.

" How about you just spare my men's life?" Begged Jumbie.

" You seem like you care about your men. However I gave you guys a chance to turn back and all of you tried to attack me." Said Temari in a low voice.

" Just let the poison rare off and let us go." Said one of the other men.

" That poison is permanent. You guys can never move again for the rest of your life. I warned all of you to go back to your families. I hate using this technique." Said Temari.

Jumbie and his man were all shocked to here that.

" I think you be better off died. I have a technique that can finish you guys off without you filling any pain and it is fast." Stated Temari.

Before Jumbie and his men could say more. Temari opened her fan to the three moons.

" Tornado Explosion!" She yelled.

* * *

Pein was sitting at his usually spot in his tower. He looked at the city below him. Every thing was going according to plan. All he really needed to do was fine a new member to replace Orochimaru. He heard the door open and out walked Konan.

"Temari is late. Do you think she is in danger?" Asked a concern Konan.

" She's fine. I taught her the jutsu she supposed to use." He said.

Just then Temari came through the door.

" Dad, Mom. Those men are dead." Temari reported.

" Good work Temari. How did Sasori's poison worked out for you?" Konan asked.

" Lets just say I do not want to use that poison again." Said Temari.

" It does the job Temari." Said Pein

Temari did not say anything. **" Easy for him to say. He was not there to see the looks on their faces when I told them that they could not move their bodies ever again." **

" Your next mission Temari is...

Temari caught off Pein. " I'm sick of doing all these missions for you." She Stated.

Pein and Konan were surprised by her outburst.

" What are you saying?" Asked Pein.

" You said if I helped Akatsuki. You will make my dreams come true right?" Asked Temari.

" I did say that." Answered Pein

" How come you haven't done anything for me Pein?" Asked a very mad Temari.

Pein knew that she was mad at him. The only time she called him by his name was when she was angry.

"Temari!" Yelled Konan.

" Calm down Konan." Said Pein.

" I have done everything you wanted me to do without complaining." Stated Temari.

Pein was thinking about what she said. Kisame, Sasori, Konan, Zestu, and even Kakuzu would help her with stuff and give her some stuff. He was not sure about Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan. He knew about Hidan liking Temari and also how Deidara and her were good Friends. Itachi was just hard to read what he was thinking. Temari was supposed to be his daughter. The only things he ever done was make her a ninja of the Rain Village and taught her a few techniques. Without realizing it he turn into something he did not like. A father that is never there. Well, that stops today.

"What is it that you want Temari?" Questioned Pein.

" I what to be a Akatsuki member." Stated Temari.

" OK." Said Pein

Temari seemed shocked that he agreed so easily.

"You will have one last test. If you pass. You get the Sky ring." Said Pein

" Fine with me. What's the test?" Temari asked.

" You will have a fight one on one with a man that also wants to be in the Akatsuki. This fight will take place in a month. So train well Temari." Pein explained.

Konan was getting very angry with Pein**. " He better not be taking about him."**

Finally Temari's moment she worked so hard for is finally coming. " Who is my opponent?"

" Zestu's new spy Tobi. I heard he really whats to be in Akatsuki to." Said Pein.

Konan was pissed off now.

" Thanks Dad. Hey mom? Are we still going shopping tonight?" Asked Temari.

Konan looked at her and returned to her normal face." Yes. We will be leaving in two hours." Stated Konan.

" OK. I'm going to take a shower. I meet you by the door." Said Temari as she left the room.

" What the hell are you thinking! Putting her up against him!" She yelled and demanded when Temari was out of ear shot.

" Calm down." Said Pein as if he has done nothing wrong.

Konan looked like she was going to kill him." How do you expect me to calm down when you put my daughter against Madara?"

" He's here." Stated Pein.

A shadow jumped down in front of them. It was a person with a orange mask. " Good evening Pein, Konan." Madara greeted.

Konan gave him a evil look.

" Evening." Pein said.

" Hey Pein. Did I do something to piss you guys off?" Asked Madara as he walked closer to them.

" No." Answered Pein.

" Then why does Konan want to kill me?" Questioned Madara.

" I don't care if you and Pein made a alliance. If you so much as touch my daughter. I will kill you." Stated Konan.

Madara just stared at her for a minute. Then he reach in his coat and pulled out a book.

" This is my evil plans book. I like to right my plans down." He was flipping through some pages and came to a stop." Here it is. It says to kill Temari because I'm evil." He said sarcastic as he toss the book to Konan. When she caught it she read the front cover and it said cook book.

" Is this some type of joke?" Questioned Konan.

" I like to cook. Now why am I getting blamed for wanting to hurt Temari?" Asked Madara.

" It's not you. I'm having you fight Temari in a month for the Void ring." Said Pein.

" Well, leave that to me then. I promise I will not hurt her. After all I'm the one that told you about Temari's hidden power." Said Madara.

" Is everything going well on your end?" Asked Pein.

"Yes. How many jinchuurikis have you caught?" Madara asked.

" Two so far." Said Pein.

" Everything is going as planed then. That's good to hear." Said Madara.

" I have a question for you guys." Said Konan.

They both looked at her.

" If Temari joins Akatsuki. She is going to be in danger a lot. You two said that she has power and that we need to protect her right?" Asked Konan.

" Yes. She is very important to us." Said Madara.

" We will think of something to make sure she's safe." Said Pein.

" Forgive me. I thought that if you fought her she would be killed" Said Konan.

"It's fine. How could I get mad at a beautiful woman like you? In fact I should say your the world's most beautiful women." Stated Madara.

Konan just had a blank look on her face. He always said stuff like that to her." I'm going to get ready and go off with Temari." She said as she left the room.

" Man that was close. I thought she was going to kill me." Said Madara.

" That's why I always try to be on her good side." Stated Pein.

" Any news on Orochimaru?" Asked Madara.

" No. Sasori sent one of his spy's to Orochimaru's ranks." Said Pein

" That's good. I talked to you after I fight with Temari. See you then Pein." Madara said as he disappeared.

* * *

End of chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

* * *

Konan and Temari have been shopping all night. Now they were eating at a restaurant. As They were eating their food when Temari spoke up.

" I guess there are some benefits to being God's Angel." Said Temari.

Konan laugh at that. " Yes. It was very nice of them to let us eat here so late at night."

As they continued to eat. Konan noticed something was wrong with Temari. " What is wrong Temari?"

Temari looked up at her mother." I would like to know who my birth mother is?"

Konan knew this day would come when her daughter would ask this question. She just wish it was not tonight. She knew she will not win a mother of the year award.

" I know I have not been the best mother to you...

Temari interrupted. " I could not ask for a better mother then you. You saved me."

" What do you mean saved you?" Questioned Konan.

" I over heard Orochimaru talking about when you guys found me to uncle Sasori." She said.

Konan looked at her with a sad look. " So, you know everything?"

" Yes. If it was not for you I be dead right now." Stated Temari.

" I am going to tell you the truth about your mother. She died Temari. Giving birth to a baby boy." Explained Konan.

Konan could tell that Temari was trying to look emotionless. Like she didn't care.

" She lived her life like a slave to him. You also have another brother." Said Konan.

Temari could not believe that the mother she never knew was dead.

" I am sorry about your mother Temari. Are you going to be OK?" Asked a concern Konan.

" Yeah." She answered.

" You should give up on thinking about her. You don't want to round up dead like her do you?" Asked Konan.

Temari knew that she was right. Her birth mother is dead anyway. " Your right. Akatsuki is my family now. You and Pein are my parents. Thanks for talking to me about this."

" Your welcome." Konan said.

" Why did you take me in anyway?" Temari asked.

" I lost my parents at a young age. I do not remember them that much. Besides, you were so cute." Stated Konan.

" Can you tell me about your past?" Asked Temari.

Konan gave her a smile. " You can not tell anyone about this OK?"

" OK ." Said Temari.

" I lost my family to the many wars that the Rain Village have had. I was a orphan alone for a couple weeks. Until I meet your father." Konan explained.

" Pein?" Asked Temari.

" Yes. He was a orphan to just like me. He even lost his parents like me. Then we meet another orphan named Yahiko. He looked after us when we were younger. Then couple months later we meet our old sensei. He taught us a lot." Konan explained.

" Wow. Who was it?" Asked Temari.

" I have not seen him in years. The last thing he said to me was that I will grow up in to a beautiful woman and to come see him when I turned eighteen." Said Konan.

" Whoever he is. He sounds like a pervert." Temari said.

" He is." Said Konan like she was disgusted by her old teacher for being one.

Temari could not blame her. She hated perverts to.

They just finish eating and started to talk about things when Konan brought up a interesting subject.

" So tell me about the boys you like." Said Konan.

Temari blushed at that. " There are no boys in my life."

Konan smiled at that." I do know that Hidan likes you."

Temari gave her mother a look. " Hidan does not like me. He stalks me all the time. He's so annoying to."

"OK. How about Deidara? You spend a lot time with each other." Konan stated.

" We are just friends." She replied.

" Come now Temari. It's me that your talking with." Said Konan

" I admit it. I do like Deidara. Hidan is a looker to, but I hate his attitude." Said Temari.

" What about Itachi?" Asked Konan.

Temari smiled." I really like Itachi."

" He actually talks to you?" Asked a shocked Konan.

" Sometimes." She answered.

" How long are you going to train for?" Konan asked changing the subject.

" The hole month. I must defeat that Tobi guy." Said Temari.

" Temari, do not underestimate him." Konan said.

" Don't worry so much Mother. I have a plan." Temari stated.

Konan raised her eyebrow. " What type of plan do you have?"

Temari stated to laugh." I just need to surprise you."

" Well, If that's what your going to do. Lets head home." Said Konan.

As they got to the door. Konan looked at the owner.

" Thank you for letting us eat here." Konan said.

He bowed down." Thank you Angel. Please come again anytime." Said the owner.

" Remember. We were never here." Stated Konan.

" Of course." He said.

Temari and Konan open the door and left.

* * *

It was the next morning. She left the Rain Village and went to the Akatsuki base. She went straight to Sasori's room and knocked on his door.

" Uncle Sasori. Are you there?" Questioned Temari through the door.

She got no reply back. She tried to open the door , but it was locked.

" Guess I need to brake in." She stated.

Temari pulled out her lock picks and unlocked Sasori's door. " I'm glade Mr. Kakuzu taught me how to pick locks." She said.

She looked through the shelf that she knew Sasori kept his maps. She found what she was looking for. A map of the Sand Village. She put the map in her bag and locked the door behind her. She walked outside and started to walk down the steps when someone spoke behind her.

" Where are you off to?" Asked a voice behind her.

Temari nearly fell down the steps and she turn around and came face to face with Itachi Uchiha.

" Itachi." She said surprised.

" Hn." Was his usually reply.

" Someone needs to put a bell around your neck." Said Temari a little mad about him sneaking up on her.

" Same thing for you." Itachi said.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

" Braking into Sasori's room. Stealing a map of the Sand Village." He answered.

" That's none your business." Stated Temari crossing her arms.

" I know your really from the Sand Village. Are you trying to kill the Fourth Kazekage?" Asked Itachi.

"No. I'm just going there to get something." Said Temari.

" What is it?" Itachi Questioned.

" If you really must know. I'm going to get the summoning scroll of the weasels." Temari answered.

" I thought you could summon snakes?" Asked Itachi.

" I can, but the weasels are best for me because they mostly do wind attacks." She said.

She thought he was going to tell her not to go or he would tell Konan and Pein about this.

" I'm going with you." Stated Itachi.

Temari looked at him. " I can do this myself."

" I'm going. Who knows what might happen." Said Itachi without argument.

" Don't you have a mission or something to do with Kisame?" She asked.

" Kisame and I have a couple days off anyway." Said Itachi as he walked pass her and started to walk down the steps.

Temari was surprised that he wanted to come.

" Well, I guess it won't hurt to have the famous Itachi Uchiha with me." Laughed Temari.

" Lets get going then." He said.

To be honest the reason he wanted to go was two reasons. The first reason is that Orochimaru is still out there and he wanted Temari on his side. The second reason was Itachi wanted to get to know her a lot better.

As they left Zestu came from out of a tree.

" Looks like we don't have to follow her." Zestu said.

"**That's good. I hate the desert. She's crazy thinking of going there just do get a summoning scroll." **Said Zestu's black half.

" Itachi is with her. She will be fine. Should we tell Leader about this?" Asked Zestu.

"**Yes. Lets go.**" Said Zestu's black half.

* * *

End of chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

* * *

" That was to easy taking the summoning scroll." Stated a bored Temari.

" You sound like your disappointed." Said Itachi.

They were in a little town close to the Grass Village. The day before they stole the summoning scroll. Lucky the Fourth Kazekage was out of the village at the time. No matter how many times Itachi told Temari that she could not go after the Kazekage. He knew that she would do it no matter what. So he was glade that the Kazekage was not there.

" A little." Said Temari.

" Hn." Grunted Itachi.

Temari was use to that. She knew Itachi didn't like to talk much. Temari saw a hotel in the distance.

" Lets spend the night in that hotel Itachi." Said Temari.

As they got closer. Itachi looked at the run down hotel.

" Hn. Whatever." Said Itachi.

As they walked through the front door. They saw a man.

" Ah welcome. The first thing you should know is that we have no heat and only one more room open." The man said.

" How can you not have heat. I hate the cold." Said a mad Temari.

"** She gets angry so easily.**" Thought Itachi as Temari and the man keep arguing.

" Fine. We just find somewhere else to stay." She said.

" This is the only hotel in the town and the next town is forty miles away." Said the man.

" Fine." Said Temari.

As she was about to put money on the table. Itachi got in front of her and put his money on the table. The man handed Itachi the keys and told them that there room number was eight. When Itachi and Temari found the door they walked in. The room had a bed, bathroom, and couch.

" Why did you pay?" Asked Temari.

" Simple. I wanted to." Answered Itachi.

" Thats not a answer. Tell me why you did it." She demanded.

"Hn." He said. Like that was the end of the discussion.

" Fine. I guess since you paid. I'm going to sleep on the couch." Said Temari. She started to head over to the couch.

" No. I will sleep on the couch." Stated Itachi.

Temari had no clue what was going on with him. First he helped her get the summoning scroll without complaint. Paid for the room and now he was going to sleep on the couch. " Why are you being so nice to me?"

" Are we not friends?" Asked Itachi.

" I guess we are friends then." Said Temari a with smile.

Itachi had on a true smile also. She never seen him smile before. Temari sat on the bed and Itachi went over to the couch to sit down. Temari looked at the clock. Still to early for them to go to bed. So she came up with a way to pass time.

" Lets play a game called five questions." She said

" What are the rules?" Asked Itachi.

" We ask anything we want to ask to each other. We are only aloud to skip two questions." Explained Temari.

" Whatever." Replied Itachi.

" You can not lie. No matter what the question is." She said.

"Hn." Was all she got out of him.

Temari looked at him. " I guess I take that as a yes then. I go first. I read about your crime in the bingo book. Why did you kill your clan?" Asked Temari. She really wanted to know why he did it.

" Skip." Itachi said.

" Fine. You only got one left." She told him.

" What is your favorite color?" He asked.

" Blue. Who is your favorite member in Akatsuki?" Asked Temari.

" You." He stated.

Temari was trying to hide her blush.

" You look cute when you blush. You should do it more often." He told her.

" Shut up Itachi. First off I'm not a member of Akatsuki. So you have to pick someone else." Temari said.

" Not yet your not. I'm sure your going to be in a month or so. Kisame is my favorite. Who is your favorite member?" Questioned Itachi.

" My mother. What person do you hate more in this world?" Temari asked.

" My father. What about you?" Itachi asked.

" We have a lot in common. My birth father if that's what you call him. Ever had a girl fiend before?" She asked.

" No. Have you had a boy friend before?" Asked Itachi.

" No. Do you miss anyone in your former village?" Asked Temari.

" I miss no one." Itachi thought he should be a little bit brave." Do you have a crush on me?" Asked Itachi. He saw Temari trying to cover up her blush again.

" Pass." She said.

Itachi forgot about that rule. Oh well. He got what he wanted out of her. He knew now that Temari does have a crush on him.

" I'm going to bed." She said in a low voice.

Itachi knew that she did not want to talk to him anymore. So he laid down on the couch to go to sleep.

* * *

Three hours later. Temari could not sleep. She was freezing cold and hated this hotel. No matter how much she tried to get warmer. She still in up cold. So Temari decided to see if Itachi was awake or not.

Itachi was having the same problem as Temari. Well, the sleeping part. This was the most uncomfortable couch he had ever been on. He was better off sleeping on the floor or outside.

" Itachi. Are you awake?" Asked Temari in a low voice.

" Yes. Can't sleep?" Questioned the Uchiha.

" I'm freezing cold. Are you OK." Asked Temari.

" No. I hate this couch." He stated. Then he go up and walk closer to Temari.

" May I lay in bed next to you?" He asked.

" Sure." She replied.

He got right in the bed beside her. Then he grabbed her gently and just held her close. She was about to smack him and call him a pervert. When she felt very warm and comfortable.

" How come your so warm." Temari asked.

" My chakra element is fire. I can use it to keep my body warm and you also." Explained Itachi

Temari never ever done this before with a guy. She had no clue what to do. Lucky Itachi was not a pervert like Hidan was.

" Good night Temari." As he fell asleep.

" Good night Itachi." Said Temari as she fell asleep to.

* * *

They both got up the next morning and headed out back to the Akatsuki's hideout. They never brought up last night. Temari was to scared to bring it up and Itachi did not know what to say if they did talk about it. As they got close to the hideout Temari stop walking.

" Whats the matter Temari?" Asked Itachi.

" Thank you for helping me get the scroll." Said Temari

" Your welcome." Said Itachi.

" I'm going to be gone for a while though. I need to train by myself." Stated Temari.

" OK. Just don't kill yourself in your training. I see you around." He said. He started to walk away from her.

" Itachi." She said.

" Yes?" He asked.

" You remember that question I passed on?" She asked him.

Itachi turned around to face her." Yes."

" I do have a crush on you." She stated with a big smile on her face as she walked into the forest.

Itachi stood there for a minute. He thought about going after her, but he decided against it. She said she needed to train for her final test to get into Akatsuki. He needed to fine Kisame anyway and see if they had any missions to do.

* * *

End of chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari laid in the middle of a forest. She was out of chakra. She been coming out here everyday training to fight this Tobi guy she never seen before. The last couple weeks have been going crazy for her. She sign the contract of the weasels. Then she started to get closer to Itachi. She would sneak in his room and they would talk for a couple hours before she would go back to her own room. Then in the mornings she would try to sneak off to come here to train by herself.

Deidara would always offer her some help if he was not with Sasori doing some kind of mission. Hidan would offer the same thing. Though he did not want to train with her. Temari knew what he wanted to do. She will have none of that.

She have been for the past hour trying to summon a three headed snake like she seen Orochimaru use. She felt like she was a failure. She could summon little snakes, giant snakes and even Kamatari. So how come she could not summon some stupid three headed snake? She needed to get her chakra back up. She knew a technique that could allow her to get it all back.

" I guess I use the jutsu that uncle Sasori taught me." Temari said. She did her hand signs and yelled. " Chakra resurrecting!" She yelled out. She felt pain threw out her body. Sasori did tell her that if she used the technique should would be in a lot of pain. She just did not think it would hurt this bad. However, she will have all her her chakra. There was only one little problem with that. She could not move at all. She thought about her mother.

" That's it. I must get up and summon that snake. This will not stop my Mother." Said Temari in a weak voice. As she started to struggle to get up she did her hand signs and yelled " Summoning Jutsu!" Then everything went black.

* * *

As she woke up she was back to normal. Like she never even did the jutsu. Sasori told her that if she did do it. She would be out for three days and when she woke up she be in a lot of pain, but she was not. In fact she felt better then ever.

**_" I see your finally awake. I been waiting for a hour."_** Said a big scary voice behind her.

Temari turned around and saw the biggest snake she had ever seen. If fact it was the biggest animal she had ever saw. It was purple with black strips on it. It also looked very angry about something.

**_"Where is Orochimaru and why did he summon me here?" _**Questioned the giant snake.

" I have not seen Orochimaru in a couple years. Who are you?" Questioned Temari.

_**"You mean you never heard of me before. I'm the great boss Manda of the snakes. Bow to me. How in the hell did I get here anyway?" **_Manda asked.

" I guess that will be my fault." Stated Temari. Manda looked at her. " You see I was trying to summon a three headed snake. So before I passed out I must have summon you." She explained.

Manda could not believe some child could summon him. He could tell Orochimaru was not here. The only people he knew that signed his contract was Orochimaru and Anko. Anko well never summon him. Because he will eat her. Manda started to laugh about that. He looked at the girl.

**_"I must say. I'm impressed that you summoned me. I only allow Orochimaru to summon me. Well, it looks like I'm going to eat you now." _**Stated Manda. He charge at Temari and tried to sallow her hole. Lucky for her she was fast and got out of the way. She jumped up a tree.

_**" I see your very fast child."**_ Stated Manda.

" Wind Scythe jutsu!" Temari yelled. The wind hit Manda, but it had no affect what so ever.

**_" Listen child. That wind blast might be able to kill a human. Its weak against me."_** Said Manda.

Temari bit her thumb. Manda knew she was planing on summoning.

**_" Your not very smart child. I'm the boss of the snakes. They will not attack me and I will have them kill you."_** Said a confident Manda.

Temari spread her blood on her fan. Manda could not figure out at all what she was planing on doing.

" Go Kamatari!" Yelled Temari.

Kamatari went so fast that even Manda could not track it's movements. Half the forest caved in on top of Manda. Kamatari came out of now where again and stabbed Manda threw his mouth and left the scythe in his mouth.

**_"Dammit. How dare you do this to me."_** Said a angry Manda that was trying to move , but could not. He had trees lying on top of him and a giant scythe in his mouth that had him pinned down.

" Thanks Kamatari. You saved my life." She said with a smile on her face.

" No problem Temari." Replied Kamarari.

" Well Manda. It looks like to me that the only way for you to get unstuck is to go back where you came from." Said Temari.

**_" I will not leave that easily. You stupid child."_** Manda spat out.

" That's fine with me. I'm out of here. See you later Manda." Temari said. With that she started to walk away.

_**"Wait."**_ Said Manda.

Temari turned around to look at him.

**_" I healed you when you were out cold. You owe me."_** Stated Manda.

" Oh really now?" Temari asked.

**_" If it was not for me. You will be in a lot of pain right about now and you will still be unconscious."_** Manda said.

" Thanks. If you were going to eat me. Then why heal me at all? You should have ate me why I was knocked out." Said Temari.

_**"Simple. I do not like to eat people when they are unconscious. I like to see their fear. Plus I was bored waiting for you to wake up."**_ He said.

" I guess I should say thank you for healing me. If I let you up your not going to try to eat me are you?" Asked Temari.

**_"No I won't try to eat you."_** Promised Manda.

" Fine. Kamatari. Can you please release him?" Asked Temari.

**" She is really nice to her summon. I wish I could have a summoner like that. I still can't believe she caught me and she can summon weasels to."** Thought Manda.

Kamatari moved the scythe from Manda's mouth and Temari blow the trees off of him with her fan. Manda sat back up and Kamatari disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Temari started to wake away.

**_"Hey, where do you think your going?"_** Questioned Manda.

" I'm going home." She said without looking at him and continued to walk.

**_" Are you not going to ask for my help? I could give you power. _**Said Manda.

" I hate to beg someone for something. Plus I don't much care for Orochimaru's little pet." Said Temari.

Manda got in front of her to keep her from going any farther.

**_" How dare you. I'm the great Manda!" _**He yelled.

" Your nothing but a dumb snake that works for Orochimaru and you have hardly any loyalty to him. I hate Orochimaru." She stated.

Manda and Temari looked at each other. He could not believe this human is standing up to him. Then he began to thank about what she said. He knew she was right and he wanted to change that.

**_"Your right. You thank you can be any better than Orochimaru?"_** Asked Manda.

" Yes. Lets make a deal. If you work with me Manda. I try to get you whatever you want. I want three things from you." Said Temari.

**_" What's that?" _**Asked Manda.

" I want you to train me, I want your respect, and I need to know if I can trust you with my life?" Asked Temari.

**_" Yes you can trust me. I want human sacrifices to eat. I can train you in forbidden techniques." _**Said Manda.

" Forbidden techniques?" Questioned Temari.

**_"How do you think Orochimaru learned of them? I was the one that showed him how to do them."_** Stated Manda.

"Well, I don't now about those types of Jutsu...

Manda cut her off. **_"_** _**If you what to be powerful. You must learn as much jutsus as you can."**_ He said.

" I do not won't to be like Orochimaru." Stated Temari.

**_" It is what you do with it that counts. If you use if for good or evil or maybe both. I could care less."_** Explained Manda.

" Your right. I think almost everyone in the Akatsuki has some type of forbidden jutsu." She said. Then she saw that Manda had a question look on his face. " I have a test to join Akatsuki coming up very soon."

**_"I see. You are now part of my snake clan. Now let me see your arm."_** Manda said.

Temari held up her arm and Manda made the snake summoning tattoo on her arm.

**_" I must go now child."_** With that Manda Disappeared.

Temari decided to go home take a shower. Get something to eat and go to bed. She had two more weeks before she faces Tobi.

* * *

End of chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

* * *

They were close to the Rain Village and inside of a stadium like place. Being that they were S class criminals. You will think that they would be quiet. Though for Hidan and Kakuzu that was imposable.

" This place looks like shit!" Yelled Hidan.

" Shut up Hidan. It's abandoned. What do you expect?" Questioned Kakuzu.

" Why the hell are we here anyway?" Asked Hidan.

" This is the place where Temari and Tobi are going to have their test." Answered Kakuzu.

" My wife needs to fight somewhere better then this." Said Hidan.

" Temari is not you wife and besides Leader wanted them to fight here. This is the place where I became a Chuunin." Stated Kakuzu.

" No one cares about old people anymore Kakuzu." Said Hidan.

Kakuzu took out a kunai and stabbed Hidan in the heart.

" Dammit! That hurt Kakuzu!" Yelled Hidan.

As they keep fighting. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara were watching from the side lines. They were waiting for everyone else to come.

" They really know how to get a long don't they?" Asked a grinning Kisame.

" That they do ...hmm." Said Deidara.

Just then Pein, Konan, and Temari walked up.

" Kakuzu. Hidan. Stop fighting." Ordered Pein.

Just as he said that Tobi and Zestu walked up. Temari looked at Tobi. To her he did not look tough at all. Though looks can be deceiving. She thought about attacking now, but her mother gave her a firm look not to do it.

" Everybody besides Temari and Tobi go fine your sets. I'm going to be the referee for this fight." Said Pein.

* * *

As they sat down. Konan spoke up.

" Who do you guys want to win?" Asked Konan

" Temari." Said Sasori.

" My wife." Said Hidan.

" Temari is not your wife." stated Konan with a glare at Hidan.

" I want Temari to win so she can be my new partner. I can finally get rid of Hidan." Stated Kakuzu.

" Screw you Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted.

" I go with Temari on this one." Kisame said.

" I'm going to pick Tobi." Zestu said.

" **Temari."**Said Zestu's black side.

" Temari." Itachi said.

" Most defiantly Temari...yeah." Said Deidara.

" What about you mother in law? Who are you picking." Questioned Hidan.

Konan gave him a look. " Stop calling me that. I'm picking my daughter." Said Konan.

* * *

Temari and Tobi were five feet apart.

" Hello Temari-chan." Said Tobi.

"**So this is Tobi. I wonder what type of power he has.**" Thought Temari.

Pein looked at both Temari and Tobi. " The rules are very simple. The first one to die or can not continue to fight is the looser. Now...

Pein didn't get to say more as Temari charged at Tobi and slammed her fan down right at him that crating a huge dust cloud. When the dust cleared there was no Tobi.

" That was close Temari-chan. I thought I was going to die. I'm so glad you care about my safety." Said Tobi. Who was by the trees that had grown in the stadium.

Temari narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't even know that he dodge her attack. " Wind Scyth Jutsu!"

Gust of wind went straight at Tobi. Luckily for him he was fast. He keep running around, while Temari keep trying to blast him with wind. Temari knew that she needed to slow Tobi down. She opened her fan to the three moons.

" Sand Strom!" She yelled.

Sand was all over the battle ground. Witch made Tobi tripped. Now Temari had him right were she wanted him. With a wave of her fan. The wind hit Tobi head on and he went flying in the sand. Just as Temari thought she won the fight. She heard a voice behind her.

" I think your trying to kill me Temari-chan. Though I know you won't hurt me. I'm a good boy." Said a very happy Tobi.

Temari could not understand how he got over behind her so fast. He caught her off guard and she hates when people catch her off guard. She saw him half way in the ground.

" **So that's how he did it. He used some type of earth jutsu.**" She thought. All of sudden she hit him with her fan and made him fly through a wall with all her strength.

When the dust cleared she saw no Tobi again. Temari had no clue where he was at. She looked around and then looked at the ground. "**He must be under ground again. Then he will attack me from under ground. I must go to a high place from the ground.**" Thought Temari. She lifted her sleeve up and bit her thumb. She spread her blood on the tattoo and then cloud of smoke. Out came a giant snake. She was standing on top of it's head. She knew that Tobi could not catch her off guard again. She was far away from the ground.

Meanwhile Madara was under ground. He saw her summon a snake." **Temari is growing in power. In order for anyone to get the snake summoning tattoo. You must meet Manda himself. Only Orochimaru has ever done that. It would seem Temari has done it to. I need to end this quickly or she might summon Manda. First I need a sample of her blood. I need to make it look like a accident.**" He thought. He teleported in the sky above Temari.

Temari was starting to get inpatient. When sure heard a scream above her. She had no time to react. Tobi crashed right in to her stomach. She coughed up blood as she fell off the snake and came crashing into the ground and her snake got hit just as bad and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Tobi stood up and was acting like he was dizzy." Tobi is a good boy. He tried to climb on top of the stadium and then he slipped and fell." He explained

Temari stood back up. She was very pissed off. She did some hand signs." Great Fire Ball." As she shout out a giant fireball that hit Tobi. He fell down and his body was smoking. She was about to finish him off.

" Hold on Temari." Ordered Pein. He walked over to check on Tobi and he turned around to face Temari. " You won Temari."

Temari was very happy as Pein handed her the Akatsuki cloak and the Sky ring. Konan walked up to Temari and gave her a big hug.

" I'm so proud of you Temari." Stated Konan.

" You fighting style Temari. Is a work of art...hmm." Said Deidara.

" Good job." Said Sasori.

As the rest of Akatsuki were talking to Temari. Kisame and Itachi were having their own talk.

" That giant fire ball she used on Tobi, was your technique. Did you teach her that?" Asked Kisame.

"Hn." Said Itachi.

" I guess that is a yes then." Said Kisame with a smile on his face.

" Everyone listen up. We will have a Akatsuki meeting in two days. Temari, your mother and I got business in the Rain Village. The others will take you back to the hideout. You can party or whatever you want to do." Pein said.

" You mean that you and mom are not coming." Said Temari sounding like she was sad about that.

" I'm afraid so Temari. I promised that your father and I will take you out once were done." Said Konan.

" I'm going to heal Tobi." Said Zestu.

" OK. Lets get out of here." Said Pein. As they all left.

* * *

End of chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari just finished taking a shower and dressing herself when she heard a knock on the door. She knew that the guys were going to take her out in town tonight, but it was to early for that.

" Who is it?" She asked.

" Sasori." Came the answer.

She walked over to the door and open it. Sasori was just standing there. Temari was going to ask him what did he want. Before she could however. He spoke first.

" Are you going to let me in brat? I hate to wait." Sasori said.

She just rolled her eyes. " Yeah. Just shut the door behind you."

He walked in and shut the door like she said to." I'm very proud of you brat." He said it like he really meant it.

" Thanks uncle Sasori. Would you happen to know who my partner will be?" Asked Temari. She knew her partner could not be her mother or Pein.

" I'm not to sure. My guess its going to be me." Said Sasori.

She looked at him surprised." Why you?" She questioned.

Sasori gave her a bored look." What? You don't trust me at all?"

" Oh no its not that. I just like to know why Leader would pick you uncle Sasori?" Questioned Temari.

" You have the Void ring now brat. Orochimaru was my partner." Stated Sasori.

" I never thought about that before. I thought that you liked working with Deidara." Said Temari.

" He is OK. Though he is stupid for thnking his bombs are art. To be honest I rather have you as my new partner." Said Sasori.

" Thanks uncle Sasori." She said.

All of sudden Hiruko opened up and Sasori came out. Temari was surprised by this because the only time she got to see the real Sasori was when he worked on his puppets and he allowed her to watch.

" Uncle Sasori! Are you nuts? The others could see what you really look like." Temari said.

" Your door is locked. Besides, I wanted to give you this in person." Said Sasori. He took a necklace from is neck and was holding it up. Temari recognize the necklace. She always saw him wearing it. Though she never ask what the meaning to it was. Sasori saw the look on her face.

" The look on your face tells me that you have know clue what this is. They are five of them total in the world. They represent five of the great ninja villages. Sand, Leaf, Mist, Cloud, and Stone village. If you sell it. You become very rich. In fact you be more wealthier than a Daimyo. Anyway, all five necklaces all come from the first Kages. They are all pass down to denigration to denigration by the Kages families. I only know where one is at now. One of the Sannin Tsunade has one of them." Explained Sasori.

" Then how did you get that one?" Asked Temari.

" Simple. I'm related to the First Kazekage. He passed it a long to his kids. Until my father passed it to me. I took it with me when I left the village. After all it's mine." Said Sasori.

" Why are you even showing me this?" Temari questioned.

" I'm giving it to you." Stated Sasori.

" Uncle Sasori. I can not accept that. It belongs in your family." Said Temari. She felt honored that Sasori wanted her to have it.

" I have no kids and I never will. I'm a puppet now. The only thing left of me is my heart and I have no regrets. You are like my own daughter. So here. Have it." Said Sasori as he handed the necklace to her.

She took the necklace." Thank you uncle Sasori."

" Christmas is coming up anyway and plus you did pass your test to get in Akatsuki." Said Sasori.

" Well, thanks. Are you coming out with all of us?" She asked.

" No. I have a lot of work to do on my puppets. Anyway, you have fun tonight and do whatever girls do these days. Plus Kakuzu wanted you to meet him in the living room." Said Sasori.

" Then I guess I go see what he wants." Said Temari. Then she hugged Sasori and again thank him for the necklace.

" Your welcome. Go see what Kakuzu wants." He said. Sasori got back in his puppet. Then they both walked out of the room and went in different directions.

* * *

Temari walked in the living room and saw Kakuzu on the couch just staring off in to space.

"Are you OK?" Asked Temari.

He looked up at her. " I'm fine. However, your going to get a present from me." Stated Kakuzu.

Temari did not see that coming. She did know that Kakuzu did not give her gifts.

" Look Mr. Kakuzu. I don't need a reward for getting in the Akatsuki." Said Temari.

" No you don't, but Christmas is coming right?" Kakuzu asked.

" Yes. In two days." Answered Temari.

" Then follow me then." Said Kakuzu as he walked out the door. Luckily Temari already picked up her fan in her room and had it on her back. She followed Kakuzu out of the hideout.

* * *

In the Rain Village. Pein was sitting in his spot. He was over looking the city. He was waiting for Madara to show up and he was not coming in two hours. Usually he be with Konan right now, but she had been in a bad mood . He heard the door open and out came Konan.

" I'm going to kill him Pein." Stated Konan in a very scary voice.

" Konan, I don't understand what the problem is that you have with Madara." Said Pein.

" I thought he wanted us to call him Tobi?" Questioned Konan.

" In front of the others I'm going to call him Tobi. With it just being you and I. I'm calling him Madara." Explained Pein.

" Whatever. He said that he would not hurt Temari in anyway. He made Temari cough up blood." Konan said.

" He probably had a good reason to do that." Said Pein as Konan gave him one of those looks.

" I come back in two hours." Said Konan as she went to one of the doors and slammed it.

**"That's not good. Madara is going to get himself killed**." Thought Pein.

* * *

" Where are we going Mr. Kakuzu. We been running for a hour or so." Said Temari.

Kakuzu knew that Temari had no patience what so ever. " We are here." He said. They dropped down on the ground and there was a cave with two guards standing there. As they both walked up. The two men bowed.

" Evening sir." Said one of men

" Has anyone came through here?" Questioned Kakuzu.

" No sir. Is this Temari sir?" Asked the other guy.

"Yes." Said Kakuzu.

" Go right a head sir." Said the man as he pointed in the cave.

" Follow me Temari." Said Kakuzu.

They been walking in the cave for five minutes. They finally came in at the end of the tunnel. She noticed that this place was huge and also it had a small town in the cave. They went threw the town and everyone bowed to Kakuzu. Kind of like how her mother always got treated when ever she was in public. They finally came to a pier. Temari saw the biggest ship she ever seen. She really liked ships.

" So you like the ship?" Asked Kakuzu.

" I love it." Said Temari.

" It's got the best stuff on it that money can buy." Said Kakuzu.

" So is it yours?" Temari asked.

" No." Answered Kakuzu.

Temari was surprised it was not Kakuzu's ship. There is no way Kakuzu would ever spend money on someone else.

" The ship is yours." Said Kakuzu who was looking straight at her. She just had no clue what to say to him. She gave him a hug.

" Thank you very much Mr. Kakuzu." Said a teary Temari.

" Your welcome brat. Are you going to look at your ship? I spent hole lot of money on it." Stated Kakuzu.

" Of course." Said a excited Temari as she ran to the ship and got on it. Kakuzu followed her.

* * *

Konan walked through the door and saw Pein right were she left him. She knew that she yelled at him for no reason. It was not his fault that Madara had hurt Temari. Though what made her mad about him was he did not seem to be mad at Madara for what he did. Pein said that he thought of Temari as he's daughter. She was being to doubt him. Her thinking was interrupted when he showed up.

" Good evening Pein, Konan." Said Madara.

" Evening." Said Pein.

" Every time I come here. Konan looks like she wants to kill me again." Said Madara.

" You said that you would not hurt Temari in anyway. You better give me a damn good reason or I will kill you!" Yelled a very mad Konan.

" Calm down Konan." Said Pein.

" I had to test her. She past very well I might add." Said Madara.

" Have you found anything on her power?" Questioned Pein.

" Yes." Said Madara.

That got both Konan and Pein's attention.

" I had to test her abilities. I needed a blood sample to see if I can figure out a way to unlock her hidden power. That's why I had to make her bleed." Explained Madara. Konan looked like she was going to say something.

" Konan, if Temari can not take a hit. She doesn't need to be in the Akatsuki. Besides, she got up like nothing happen anyway." Said Pein.

Konan keep quiet. She knew that Pein was right.

" Through out the world there all ninjas born. But, there all some that are born great." Said Madara.

" Can you name some?" Asked Konan.

" Sure. There are people like The Fourth Hokage, The First Hokage, Second Hokage,Third Hokage, Third Kazekage, The Sannin, Itachi, Kisame, Zestu, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara,Hanzou, Pein, you and me. There are a few others. In every generation more grate shonbi are born. Temari is one of them." Explained Madara.

" How did you figure that out?" Konan asked.

" She did three things in our battle. Number one is she can summon Manda." Said Madara.

" Is this some type of joke?" Asked a surprised Konan.

" He is right Konan. She had the snake summoning tattoo. The only way someone can get that is if you meet with Manda. From what I hear he only allows Orochimaru to summon him. If anyone else try to. They will be killed." Explained Pein.

Konan was surprised to hear that.

" It would seem Temari might of made some type of deal with him. That's what Zestu said anyway." Said Pein.

" The second thing is she shot out a giant fire ball at me." Said Madara.

" Lots of people can shoot fire, but to shoot out a fire attack like that you must have fire element. Temari just has wind." Said Konan.

" Yes. She is very powerful when it comes to wind attacks." Said Madara.

" So what is her hidden power?" Asked Pein.

" Well, to be honest I haven't found what her hidden power is, but I found another grate power with in her." Said Madara with a smile under his mask.

Pein and Konan were both surprised to hear that. They could hardly believe that Temari had two very powerful powers with in her.

" It is her blood." Said Madara liked that explained every thing.

Pein had a surprised look in his face." I thought it was just a legend."

"So is the Mangekyo Sharingan and so is the Rinnegan. We both know that they are true." Said Madara.

"What are you guys talking about?" Questioned Konan.

" There was a legend of a clan that could use their blood. Lets say Temari got some of Itachi's blood with in her. She would know all Itachi's techniques and she gets the Sharingan. Her blood is like the Sharingun. Not only can it copy without seeing the techniques, It can copy blood limits." Explained Pein.

" This is just one of her powers? If she gets my blood could she get my powers also?" Asked Konan.

" Yes. Though I don't know what type of side affects it could have on her. I don't even know how much blood it would take. It is a legend after all." Said Madara.

" I want you to make sure in a hundred percent that it won't hurt her. Don't do anything to her without talking to me first." Ordered Pein.

Konan was happy that Pien cared about Temari's safety.

" That's fine. I'm going to study it more." Madara said.

" In a couple days I'm going to start assigning the tail best to the members. Also I'm sending Zestu to get blood simples from every ninja in the world." Said Pein.

" Then our plans are going very well then." Said Madara.

* * *

End of chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari was very bored. This was supposed to be her night. Though Kisame, Hidan, Itachi, and Deidara were fighting over what to do tonight. She thought they were immature. Oh well, lucky she had a idea to make them stop fighting.

" Why don't all of you just shut up. We will take turns and do the things everyone wants to do. We spend about a hour on each one. Now how does that sound?" Questioned Temari.

The others looked at her. They all thought that was not a bad idea.

" Whatever you want honey." Said Hidan.

" I'm game." Said Kisame.

" That's fine...hmm." Deidara said.

" Hn." Said Itachi.

Temari held out a small box." Each of you take one piece of paper out." Ordered Temari. They all drew the papers like she said. Temari took out the last piece of paper out. " Each of you tell me what number that you have." Said Temari.

" I have four... hmm." Said Deidara.

" I have two." Said Kisame.

" I got one." Said Hidan.

" Five." Itachi said.

" Well, I have three. Hidan your first. What do you want to do?" Asked Temari.

" You." Stated Hidan.

Temari took out her fan and hit him hard.

" Ouch! Damn it that hurt!" Yelled Hidan.

" Then don't be a pervert.! Yelled Temari.

Hidan was about to curse more when he figured out another way.

" Ive got it. Lets go to the hot springs. I need a good bath anyway." Said Hidan.

They all gave him a look that said why.

" I smell. Seriously." Said Hidan.

* * *

Hidan, Itachi , Kisame, and Deidara where all in the hot spring.

" Why did you want to come here anyway Hidan?" Asked Kisame laid back.

" So I can see Temari naked." Stated Hidan.

Kisame just sighed at that.

" Your such a looser Hidan...hmm." Said Deidara.

" Screw you. This is my master plan." Hidan said.

" There is only one problem with your plan." Said Itachi in a voice that said he did not want to be here.

" Oh. What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Hidan

" The men and women are in separate rooms." Stated Itachi.

" Shit!" Yelled Hidan.

* * *

Kisame wanted to go to a bar and get drunk. They had a lot of drinks and of course Hidan flirted with Temari. She bet the crap out of him though. They all got kicked out. Then it was Temari's turn to pick. She wanted to go dancing. She mostly danced with Deidara. She also danced with Itachi and Hidan just a few times. She did danced with Kisame also. Then it was Deidara turn to do what he wanted to do. He found a fair. He wanted all of them to go through some kind of maze. Whoever gets to other side of the maze will win. So they all went separate ways in to the maze.

Kisame was the one that made it out first.**" Well, that's a surprise. I would have thought that Itachi be the first one out."** He thought.

Then Deidara was next to make it out." Where is everybody Kisame...hmm?" He asked.

" Who knows." Said Kisame.

Mean while Hidan keep getting lost. He keep taking different turns and ended up at the beginning of the maze. " Shit! This maze sucks!" Yelled Hidan.

Temari was taking her time going through the maze. She felt that someone was watching her. She turned around and saw Itachi.

" Hey Itachi. Are you having fun?" She asked.

" Hn." He replied.

" Just as talkative as ever I see." Said Temari.

Itachi gave her a bored look.

" Why Itachi. Are you not having fun?" She questioned.

" Not really. However, I believe it is my turn to pick what we do." He stated.

" You do know that were in the middle of doing what Deidara wants to do right?" She asked.

" Yes. Kisame and Deidara already made it out. Hidan is lost. You don't seem to be having much fun walking through here right?" He asked.

" Is that your way of saying that you want to ditch them and do something together?" She asked.

" Yes." He answered hoping she will do it.

" Sounds like a plan." Said Temari.

* * *

Since Temari and Itachi left the others at the maze. Itachi said that he did not care what they did. So a drunk Temari wanted to show Itachi her new ship. They were both on top of the ship's deck.

" So Kakuzu bought you this?" He asked.

" He sure did. Come on I show you were the captain's quarters are." She said.

As she lead him to through the ship he noticed there were a lot of rooms. She stop and said that this was the captain quarters. When they walked in he noticed there was a big bed in the room. Just then Temari grabbed him and started to kiss him. As she was kissing him she backed him up close to the bed. Then pushed him on it and got on top of him. Then started to kiss him again. Temari took off her cloak and threw it in the floor. Then she started to unbutton Itachi's cloak to. Itachi's hands started to touch her body. He's hands started to go down pass her hips very slowly. He was really liking this. He never felt this good before. Then a image in his mind showed Temari using one her best smiles at him. Telling Itachi that she really liked him. He then remembered that she was drunk and not thinking straight. He gently pushed her up so she could not kiss him.

Temari was surprised that he stopped. " Why did you stop?"

" Your drunk. I'm tacking advantage of you." Said Itachi.

" No your not. Lets keep doing this." She ordered.

" Forgive me Temari." He said.

Before she could say anymore. He chopped her on her neck and knocked her out. He put some covers over her. He left the room hoping to find a kitchen so he can get something to eat.

* * *

Soon morning came. Itachi was in the kitchen. He could not believe that there was a kitchen on a ship. He guess that Kakuzu had to pay a lot of money for it. Just then Temari came in the room.

"Itachi, I want to thank you for what you did last night." Said Temari.

" Hn." Said Itachi.

She walked right over to him and kiss him on the cheek. Then she started to fix coffee.

Itachi was shocked that she did that, but he hide it well.

" I want to have a relationship with you." Stated Itachi.

Temari turned around. Shocked of what he said.

" Its OK if you don't...

Temari cut him off " Yes!" She yelled. She looked at Itachi and blushed.

" Good." Said Itachi.

" Hold on. We should start off slow and not really tell anyone." She said.

" That's fine."

" Besides who could blame you for wanting this sexy body." Said Temari.

" Hn." Was all he said.

* * *

End of chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari was training with Pein. Konan was on a mission for the day. Pein was training Temari in Taijutsu.

" Your doing very well Temari." Said Pein.

Temari just got up from a punch. " Thanks." She said.

" Temari." Said Pein.

" Yes?"

" Since your mother is not here. You need to learn how to take a punch." Stated Pein.

" I can take a punch!" Yelled Temari.

" Yes, but I'm talking about a real one. If you do not think you can handle it. Then we won't do that type of training." Said Pein. He knew that Temari hated feeling weak. So she would do it without a doubt. He was glad that Konan was not here.

" I'm not weak. Bring it on!" Yelled Temari who had her hands up in defense. Just as she said that someone punch her in her stomach and went flying in the wall of the tower where they were training. She was most defiantly in pain and she coughed up blood.

**" So she can take a hit. That's good." **Thought Pein.

Temari looked over and saw Pein just standing there looking at her. Then she saw some guy with very long hair standing beside him. He had a Akatsuki's cloak on and had a bunch of piercings on his face. He also had the same hair color as Pein. He had ninja head band on that was like her and Pein's head band. What was weird to her was that this guy had the same eyes as Pein.

" Temari." Said a another voice.

She looked up and saw another guy that looked like Pein, but he had a very long ponytail.

" Lets see if you can handle the Six Paths Of Pein." Said yet a another guy that happen to be right behind her. She jumped away from him and looked at him. He was very ugly with spikes on his head. Then she looked over to Pein and was going to ask if these guys were his brothers. When she notice two more guys showed up. One was a fat and the other had very spiky hair. Then they started to attack her.

* * *

Temari laid on the floor defeated. Pein, the fat one, the spiky hair one did not fight with her. The ones she fought with was the one with the long ponytail one, The long hair one, and the ugly one. She could not move at all and felt like a complete failure.

Pein walked right over to Temari. " I'm very proud of you. Try not to move." Said Pein as the guy with the spiky hair came over to her and use some type of medic jutsu.

She slowly sat up." What the hell is going on? Who are these guys Pein?" Questioned Temari.

" There all the Six Paths Of Pain." Answered Pein. Then he started to point at them. " The one with the long ponytail is Animal Path, the fat one is Preta Path, the one with the spikes is Asura Path, the one with the really long hair is Human Path, the one with the spiky hair is Naraka Path and the one I always use is called Deva Path." He explained.

Temari gave him a look that said she had no clue what he was talking about.

" Thanks to my Rinnegan. I can use more than one body. This is a S class secret. You can not tell anyone." Ordered Pein.

" No problem." Said Temari.

" Well, then I say we call it a day." Said Pein.

Temari gave him one of her smirks. " And I say bring it on." Said Temari. She needed to improve her hand to hand fighting skills. With that she charged at Pein. He just smiled as she came charging right to him.

* * *

The next day Temari and Konan where in the living room. Temari was working on her maps and Konan was reading a book when they heard _" Akatsuki meeting." _

" What was that?" Asked Temari.

" Pein can talk to us in our heads. Kind of like a radio." Explained Konan.

" I guess that makes since. Where is this meeting at?" She asked.

" I show you. Just concentrate chakra into your ring." Said Konan

" Why?" Temari questioned.

" You will see." Stated Konan.

* * *

Pein, Hidan, and Kakuzu was waiting for everyone when Zestu, Sasori, and Deidara's shadows. Right after them came Itachi and Kisame and finally came Konan and Temari.

_" Good. Everyone is here." _Said Pein.

Temari looked around in notice that everyone and her were shadows. They were all standing on top of a big statue fingers. She was standing on the little finger on the left hand. Beside her was Kisame and on the right little finger that was close to her was Zestu.

_" Leader what are we standing on?"_ Asked Temari.

_" This is the statue that seals in nine demons we need."_ Answered Pein.

_" Leader, Who is going to be Temari's partner?"_ Asked Kisame.

_" I called dibs on her first."_ Said Kakuzu.

_" What? Hell no. She is going to carry my children one day. She is going to be my partner!"_ Yelled Hidan.

_" No. She is the replacement of Orochimaru. She is my partner."_ Sasori said.

_" I think she going to be my partner...hmm."_ Deidara stated.

As the others keep fighting. Pein was thinking that he be better off taking over the world with dogs. Konan was sick of all this fighting.

_" Can't we all just get along?"_ Asked Zestu.

_**" They should just shut up.**__**"**_ Said Zesu's black half.

_" Why not? She should be my partner."_ Said Kisame.

They all stop what they were doing and saying. They looked at him.

_" What? I thought I should say it to. How about you Itachi?"_ Asked Kisame.

_" Hn."_ Stated Itachi.

Temari smiled at him. She could tell that he wanted her to be his partner.

_" Quiet! Her partner is Zestu."_ Pein said firmly. That meant no more talking. _" Is that fine with you Zestu?"_ Asked Pein.

_" Fine with me."_ Said Zestu.

_" Good. Now I'm going to assign you guys some jinchuurikis."_ Stated Pein.

_" The Shukaku is yours Deidara, Hidan has the Nibi, Sasori has the Sanbi, Kisame has the Yonbi, Temari has the Hachibi, and Itachi has the Kyuubi."_ Announced Pein.

_" What the hell! How come you, Konan, Zestu, and Kakuzu don't have to catch a freaking demon?"_ Asked a mad Hidan.

_" That's because they already catch their Jinchuurikis. I'm leading a war now. So don't have time to."_ Explained Pein

_" Just shut up Hidan."_ Kakuzu said.

_" Screw you Kakuzu!"_ Yelled Hidan.

_" Shut it Hidan!"_ Temari snapped.

_" Anything for you Sweet thing."_ Said Hidan.

_" Oh go screw yourself Hidan. Zestu, I meet up with you outside the Rain village."_ Said Temari as her shadow disappeared.

_" Listen up all of you. Since Temari left I can tell you something. I found out Temari's hidden power."_ Said Pein as he explained about her blood.

_" Well, the brat is going to become stronger then all of us."_ Said Sasori.

_" Zestu, please make sure you keep Temari safe."_ Said Itachi as he's shadow vanished.

_" Later."_ Said Kisame as he left to.

_" Yea Zestu. My future wife better not get hurt."_ Stated Hidan.

_" Lets go."_ Said Kakuzu. They also left to. As Sasori and Deidara did.

_" Your the only one I can count on. Don't fail me."_ Said Pein as he left also.

_" Please Zestu. Protect my daughter."_ Said Konan.

_" I shall protect her."_ Said Zestu.

_**"Besides, I happen to care about Temari."**_ Said Zestu's black half.

* * *

End of chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari was walking alone. Zestu left her alone because he had to go to the Sound Village.

Flash Back

" You must be joking. We should go and fine my target. Not go to some stupid Sound Village." Complain Temari.

" The demons for now on are going to be sealed in order. Meaning after Kisame finds his. Then we can start looking for yours." Stated Zestu.

" Fine then. Come in get me when your done." Said Temari.

End Of Flash Back

Here she was alone and pissed off. She been thinking that Pein only wanted Zestu as her partner because he never got in to any fights and when he had to go spy on someone. He always told her to wait for him. Then she heard in her head that Pein has called for another meeting.

So she found a big rock to sit on and started to channel chakra in to her ring.

* * *

This time there were not standing on the statue's fingers this time. It was a empty room that was located in the main Akatsuki base. She then notice that everyone one was here, but Kakuzu's shadow.

_" Where is Mr. Kakuzu?"_Questioned Temari.

_" Counting is freaking money."_Answered Hidan.

Then Kakuzu's showed up.

_" Your late." _Stated Pein.

_" Well, we always seem to have a meeting every time I'm about to count my money." _Said Kakuzu trying to make some type of point.

_" Your always trying to count money. I think that I can save you. Let us all pray to lord Jashin."_ Said Hidan as he started talking about saving all of them.

_" Shut up Hidan. No one gives a shit about your lord."_Said Kakuzu.

_" Your shut up you piece of shit! I'm sure that the others will agree with me." _Said Hidan.

_" I agree with Kakuzu on this." _Said Sasori.

_" Me to...hmm." _Said Deidara.

_" Screw you guys then. How about the rest of you?" _Asked Hidan.

_" Don't know much about that type of stuff." _Said Kisame.

_" I don't care." _Said Pein.

**_" You can only trust yourself." _**Said Zestu's black half.

Konan did not speak at all.

_" Hn." _Said Itachi. Like he always does.

_" I really don't like you guys. How about you babe?" _Asked Hidan. Of course everyone knew that he was talking to Temari.

_" Hidan." _Said Temari.

_" Yeah?" _Asked Hidan.

_"Your a moron." _Stated Temari. All the others started to laugh.

_" Babe. I'm trying to show you the truth." _Sated Hidan.

_" Liked I said. Your a moron. There is only one God. So just shut up and keep quiet." _Temari said. She was sick of Hidan's mouth.

**" I should keep quiet. My wife is very pissed. Might be that time of the month." **Thought Hidan.

_" You took the words right from my mouth Temari. The reason I called of you is because it is about Orochimaru." _Stated Pein.

Now everyone seemed to be paying attention.

_" It well seem that he made his own village. It's called the Sound Village." _Explained Pein.

_" What a stupid thing to do... hmm." _Said Deidara.

_" Yes. As most of you know. We have been trying to get all of the Village's Forbidden scrolls. We just need the Cloud, Leaf, and the Stone Village's scroll." _Said Pein.

_" Lets go kick their ass right now then." _Said Hidan.

_" The Stone and Cloud Village won't be a problem." _Said Zestu.

_" It's the Leaf Village." _Said Sasori.

_" How come?" _Questioned Kisame.

_" Because it is in the Hokage tower. It's in the basement sealed up. Lots of ANBU are guarding it. From what I understand you need to do some type of powerful move to open it. That will make a loud noise. Then_ you have _no choice, but to fight off all the ninja in the Leaf Village." _Explained Itachi.

_" Orochimaru has made a alliance with the Sand Village. There planing on attacking the Leaf Village at the third stage in the Chunin Exams. This is are time to get the scroll. The Leaf we be to busy fighting a war._ Then _looking after the scroll." _Explained Pein.

_" So what do you want us to do?" _Asked Sasori.

_" Some of you will go undercover in the Chunin Exam." _Stated Pein.

_" Kakuzu and Sasori. You guys will have a few months off. Unless I need you two. Hidan and Deidara. You two are going to the exams." _Said Pein.

_" What! Why do I need to go...hmm?" _Asked Deidara.

_" Because you two look the youngest." _Answered Pein.

_" I don't feel like playing genin with a bunch of little bitches. How come Itachi can't go?" _Asked Hidan.

Itachi just stood there.

_" You guys are going to the Leaf Village. He is a wanted S class criminal there." _Stated Kisame.

_" Besides, your team leader is going to be with you guys." _Said Pein.

_" Who is are leader going to be ...hmm?"_Asked Deidara.

_" It's going to be Temari." _Stated Pein.

_" Well babe. You must be very happy that you get to work along side of me?"_ Hidan asked.

_" Shut up Hidan. Thats fine with me, but don't we need a sensei?"_ Temari Questioned.

_" I all ready set the information to the Leaf Village saying that your sense died a week ago on a A rank mission. Zestu should have two Rain Village's headbands with a scratch going through them."_ Explained Pein.

_" I have something to tell you guys. I really want to become the medic of the Akatsuki. I been taught some forbidden medic justu."_ Stated Temari.

_" Fine. If that's want you want."_ Said Pein as he's shadow disappeared along with Zestu, Kakuzu,Kisame, and Sasori.

_" Be careful Temari."_ Said Konan as she left also.

_" Please look after her you two."_ Said Itachi.

_" She's my wife. Like I would allow any one to harm her."_ Said Hidan.

_" Don't worry so much Itachi. I meet you guys at the Vally Of The End."_ Temari said as her and Itachi's shadow left.

* * *

End of chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 16

I don't own anything.

* * *

" Remember to give those headbands to Deidara and Hidan." Zestu said as he handed them to Temari.

" No problem. What are you going to do when I'm gone?" She asked.

" I have a very long mission to do. I need to collect blood of every powerful ninja in the world." Stated Zestu.

Temari gave him a blank look. Zestu was about to ask why was she looking at him like that when she said something first.

" That's creepy." She said.

**_" What? It's a mission. What so creepy about that?" _**Questioned Zesu's black half.

Temari gave him a flat look.** " Know wonder he so missed up."** She thought.

**" For a sec there. It looked like Sasori was staring at me." **Thought Zestu.

" Anyway, good luck with that mission. I'm out of here." Said Temari as she started to walk away.

" Be careful Temari." Said Zestu.

**_" Take care." _**Said Zestu's black half. As he went in to the ground.

* * *

" Master Sasori...hmm?" Asked Deidara. Who was trying to get the attention of Sasori.

" What?" Said Sasori.

" Do you have any spy's in the Leaf Village...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

" No. That is the only village that I have no spy's at." He replied.

" Well, I'm off to meet Temari and Hidan...hmm." Said Deidara.

" Make sure your prepared."

"I stop and get some clay...hmm." Deidara said. He took some clay from his bag. Then he put the clay in his hands and out popped a little bird. He did the hand signs and it turned in to the giant bird. He jumped on top of it.

" How do you like my art master Sasori...hmm?" He asked.

" Why do you always ask me that brat? That is not art. Beauty ever lasting is art." Sasori stated.

Deidara just took off in the sky.

" He is a brat, but he is a better partner than Orochimaru was." Said Sasori.

* * *

" I'm so happy that you got that mission." Said Kakuzu.

" Go to hell." Stated Hidan.

" Whatever you say to me. Your not going to make my good mood go away." Said Kakuzu.

" That is good news then. I'm glad that I don't get to see your greedy dumb ass." Said Hidan. He started to walk away.

" Hidan."

" What the hell do you want?" Questioned Hidan not even brothering to stop.

" Your going the wrong way dumb ass." He stated.

Hidan stopped." I was just checking to see if you knew the way."

They just stood there staring at each other. Finally Kakuzu just sighed.

" You are full of crap. Go straight that way. You will arrive at the Valley of the End in two days. It will take the others four or three days to get there. Since they are far away." Explained Kakuzu as he pointed north.

" Whatever." Said Hidan as he headed in the direction where Kakuzu pointed at.

" That fool is going to get lost." Said Kakuzu.

* * *

Temari was walking along the dirt road. She been thinking about what Manda said. If she had any questions she should summon the knowledge snake. She lifted up her sleeve and bit her thumb. Then she spread her blood on the tattoo. Out came the smoke and when the smoke cleared there was a small green snake. At first she thought that maybe she didn't summon the right one.

" You must be Temari the new summoner?" Questioned the snake.

" And you must be the knowledge snake?" Asked Temari.

" That I am." Said the snake.

" So is that your name?" She asked.

" I have no name. Your the first person to ever summon me." He stated.

" Really?" She asked is surprised.

" I don't lie." He stated.

" How come Orochimaru never summon you?" Asked Temari.

" Lord Manda never told him about me. You should be happy that lord Manda thinks very highly of you." He told Temari.

" Well, when you see him tell him I said thank you." Said Temari with a smile.

" I will." He said.

" Can I name you?" Asked Temari.

He just laughed. " Very well."

" How about Loach?" Temari asked.

" That's fine. Thank you for my new name. So what was your question that you were going to ask me?" Questioned Loach.

" Oh yea. I was wondering how many snakes can I summon?" Questioned Temari.

"A hundred and five snakes. Each of them can do something different for you." Stated Loach.

" Like what?" Asked Temari.

" Well, take Flatk for instance. He is a defense snake. He could protect you in almost any attack." Explained Loach.

" Wow! That sounds pretty good. Is there a snake I could ride?" Asked Temari

" Yes. His name is Sansa. The great thing about your tattoo is that all you need to do is think about which one of us you want to summon and we come out." Explained Loach.

" Thank you so much Loach." Said Temari.

" That is no problem. Take care Temari. Until next time." Loach said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Temari then summoned Sansa. He was a gray looking snake and as big as a horse.

" So you must be Sansa?" Asked Temari.

" Yes. You should know Temari that I don't like to talk much." Said Sansa.

" Fine be me then. Could you take me to the Vally of the End please?" Asked Temari.

" Hope on." Said Sansa. Temari did just that as Sansa took off. She Nearly fell off. She never went this fast before.

* * *

They arrived at the Vally of the End. It would have took her three days to get here. Instead it just took a hour.

" Thanks Sansa. Your really fast." Stated Temari as she got off of him.

" Your welcome. Call me anytime if you need to move fast." He said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

She was thinking about going swimming when Deidara showed up. He landed and then jumped off the bird.

" Hey Temari...hmm." Said Deidara.

" Hey Deidara. Hidan going to take forever getting here. So do you want to swim?" She asked.

" Sure...hmm." Answered Deidara.

" Then turned around then." Ordered Temari

" Fine, but I need swimming trunks to...hmm." Said Deidara as he turned around.

" I give you some." Said Temari as she took out a scroll and out popped some swimming trunks for them. She then threw some to Deidara. As they both started to change while there backs were facing each other. Then they both walked up close to the edge.

Deidara looked down at the water." That's a long...

He was cut off because Temari pushed him off the cliff and in the water he went. She was laughing really hard. Then she saw one of Deidara bugs that exploded and broke a little beat of the cliff's edge off. Witch made Temari fall down also. They started playing around in the water.

" Deidara?"

" Yea...hmm?"

" Were gong to be best friends forever right?"

" Of course. I'm not going anywhere...hmm." Said Deidara.

"Good." Was all she said.

* * *

End of chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 17

I don't own anything

* * *

Temari, Deidara, and Hidan walked up to the gates of the Leaf Village. They came up to two guards.

" Who are you guys?" Asked one of the guards.

" We are ninjas from the Rain Village. We are here to take the Chuunin Exams." Said Temari.

" Very well. I heard about your sensei. I'm very sorry that he died." Said the other guard.

" Thanks...hmm." Said Deidara as the guard handed him piece of paper.

" That paper tells you the direction to find your hotel room." Said the guard.

" Thanks again. Lets go guys." Ordered Temari.

* * *

They walked in to the Leaf Village towards the hotel they were going to stay at. Then Hidan started complain about how he was hungry and sick of walking.

" Will you please just shut up Hidan." Said Temari.

" Come on babe. You told me not to talk when we reach the gates to talk to those guards. So I listen to you. I'm very hungry." Stated Hidan.

Temari just sighed at that. " Well, you were good. Fine. We stop and get something to eat."

* * *

They found a restaurant and they sat in the very back away from people.

" So who's going to pay for this shit?" Asked Hidan

" You should since it was your idea after all...hmm." Said Deidara.

" Screw you. I always got to pay for Kakuzu's shit. I'm not paying for yours!" Yelled Hidan. Then Temari hit him on the back of the head hard.

" Shit! That hurt! Yelled Hidan.

" Shut up Hidan. Your drawing to much attention to us." Said Temari. " Besides, I will pay this time anyway."

After Temari payed they left the restaurant and they started to walk down the street. They saw a bunch of kids up ahead. They noticed that three of them where from this village. The other three were from the Hidden Sand Village and the last three seemed to be just normal kids. All of the kids looked over at them.

" More Ninjas from another village!" Yelled the pink hair girl.

" You three. What are your names?" Asked the boy with dark hair.

" Why should we tell you. You guys are nothing but little bitches." Stated Hidan.

Most of them were to shocked of what Hidan just said.

" Look guys. There is no reason why we should fight. How about we are introduce are self's. " Said the pink hair girl.

When no one answered her. She decided to go first." My name is Sakura Haruno."

Temari could tell she already did not like her. Sakura seemed more like a fan girl then a ninja. The pink hair girl gave Konan and her a bad name. Though she felt like playing around. " Temari."

Kankuro had a shocked look on his face as he remembered something from his past.

Flash back

" Kankuro, I will always love you." Said Karura.

" Mother! Why are you telling me this?" Asked the young Kankuro.

" Because I do not think I'm going to be around much longer." Answered Karura.

" That's crazy Mom. I got a baby brother on the way. We can be a bigger family." Said Kankuro

" We were never a family. All because of your father."

" I don't understand."

" Your to young to understand. I need you to promise me something that you will not turn in to your father."

" I promise not to turn in to him."

" That's good to hear son. I hate to ask this of you , but I could not do it. Perhaps you can."

" What is it?"

" You have a order sister that is sill alive. I can fell it in my heart. I want you to find her and tell her that I love her. She has blond hair and green eyes. Her name is Temari."

End Of Flash Back

He would need to figure out more about her, but he could tell that she looked a lot like his mother.

Then the Sand Village girl spoke up. " I'm Matsuri." She wanted to say more , but she was afraid that Gaara would get mad at her.

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to become the next Hokage! Believe it!" Yelled Naruto with his thumb up.

Everyone just looked at Naruto as if he grown another head.

" **Naruto is embarrassing Sasuke and me.**" Thought a mad Sakura.

" **Loser.**" Thought Sasuke.

" I'm the master of art Deidara."

" The name is Hidan. You all best remember because you are all going to be my sacrifices to Lord Jashin!" Yelled Hidan

" Hidan back off." Warned Temari quietly so the others would not hear her.

" Well, that was very weird. My name is Kankuro." Said Kankuro.

" Gaara of The dessert." Said Gaara with no emotion.

Temari had a shocked look on her face for a second and then it went away.

Flash Back

As Temari and Konan were walking back to the tower after having a girls night out.

" Mother what are my little brothers names?" Asked Temari.

" Kankuro and Gaara. That's want Sasori told me." Answered Konan.

End Of Flash Back

" **So these are my brothers. It seems one of them might know about me and the other seems he likes to kill.**" Thought Temari.

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Stated Sasuke.

" So your a Uchiha? " Asked Temari.

" That's right." Said Sasuke.

" I wonder if your stronger than the other Uchiha I know?" Asked Temari.

Sasuke got very angry. He figured that this girl might know where Itachi is at, but before he could ask Sakura ask all of them why there where in the Leaf Village for.

Temari smirked. " You really don't know anything do you?"

" We are here to take the Chunnin Exams and I'm guessing you guys are taking it to?" Asked Matsuri.

" That's right...hmm." Said Deidara.

" OK guys. Lets go." Said Temari as they started to walk away.

" Wait. I'm not done with you. I have a few questions for you." Demanded Sasuke.

" You should know I don't wait for anyone. I'm done here. Bye. " Said Temari as she waved at them as her team keep on walking.

* * *

They found their hotel room and walked in. There was a living room, a balcony and three bedrooms with bathrooms in each room. Hidan went to the chair and sat down in it. Temari and Deidara sat on the couch.

" This is the plan. Don't show your true strength until it is time for our mission." Said Temari.

" Fine." Said Hidan.

" No problem...hmm." Said Deidara.

Then Hidan stood up " I think I'm going to look around this village."

" Why...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

" Because I never been here before." Answered Hidan

" That's fine Hidan. Just don't cause to much trouble." Said Temari.

" See you later baby." Said Hidan as he walked out the door.

" Why do you let him call you that...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

" Because I get tired of kicking his ass. He just keeps on and on. So I don't care what he calls me now." Answered Temari.

" I see. What do you think about that Uchiha...hmm?" He asked.

" I think he is with out a doubt Itachi's brother. Did you see how mad he got when I said the other Uchiha. I think he wants to kill Itachi." She said.

" I'm going to kill Itachi...yeah." He stated.

Temari was shocked about that.

" With this new art jutsu. Itachi will die from it...hmm." He said.

" But why would you want to kill him?" Temari asked.

" He made a fool out of me and my art. When the time comes I will make sure that he pays for it...hmm." Deidara promised.

" Deidara, you should now that I'm kind of dating Itachi." She stated.

Deidara looked shocked to hear that. He did not say anything for five minutes until he spoke again. " I do not approve of him dating you. Your to good for him...hmm."

" Look Deidara. Your not going to hurt him. If you try to hurt him. I will stop you." Stated Temari,

" Why? Is it because his your boy friend or is it because you might love him...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

Temari blushed at that and then started to get angry at him. Before she could say anymore he spoke again.

" Itachi killed his entire clan. The guy has no emotions what so ever. Even if you started a family with him. Whats going to stop him from killing you or your kids...hmm? He questioned. He could tell he mad her angry and sad at the same time.

" What the hell do you know about me!" Yelled Temari.

" I'm your friend. I will always protect you and I will always have your back. That's what I know...hmm! " He yelled back.

Temari didn't say anything. She just walked out of the room and out the hotel. She then took off down the street.

Deidara love Temari. She was the only friend he has ever had. He trust Temari with his life, but he did not trust Itachi at all with Temari's heart. He just did something he did not like. He made his only friend angry with him. He decide to go flying and to cool off.

* * *

Kankuro stood by the window of his team's hotel room. Matsuri was wondering why he was being so quiet.

" Is there something wrong?" Asked Matsuri.

" It's nothing." Said Kankuro.

She was going to say more, but Gaara walked in to the room. She has a secret crush on him since the first day she was on his team. Though he was scary all the time. She liked him still.

" Kankuro." Said Gaara.

Kankuro look scared. " Yeah Gaara?"

" When that girl Temari said her name. You looked shocked. Why is that?" Asked Gaara.

" It's ...nothing... Gaara."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at him. " Tell me or I kill you."

Then Kankuro told him everything about Temari and how she was their long lost sister. Gaara started walking out the door.

" What should we do about Temari? Gaara?" Asked Matsuri.

" If she gets in my way. I will kill her. I love only myself." Said Gaara as he left the room.

* * *

End of chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 18

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari was in a better mood than she was earlier when talking to Deidara. She was standing near the Hokage monument. Looking up at all the Hokage's faces. She wondered why they died for a village? To be honest she did not know what she was fighting for. Her thoughts were interrupted by a very loud and annoying voice.

" HEY! YOUNG YOUTHFUL GIRL!" Yelled the voice.

Temari barley even gave him a glance. She thought that he was a freak. "** If I just walk away and ignore him. He will leave me alone.**" Thought Temari. So with that she started to walk away, but he followed her.

" That's not very youthful. My name is Might Gai!" He yelled with his thumb up and teeth shinning.

Temari knew right then that this guy was crazy. So she started to run.

"**I wonder why she is running away? Oh, I see now. She is challenging me to a race. That's very youthful.**" Thought Gai as he started to run after her.

No matter how fast she ran she could not loose this man. She took out her fan and hoped on it. Floating away up in the air away from Gai. When she thought that she finally lost him. She looked down and saw him hopping on roof tops.

" **Whats up with this man. Doesn't he know when to give up? I can't fight him because if I do. We might get kicked out of the Chunnin Exams. He is fast. I give him that. I guess I have no choice, but to summon Sansa.**" Thought Temari. She flew closer to the ground and jumped off her fan. Then she put her fan on her back and bit her thumb to summon Sansa.

Gai saw Temari jumped down off her fan. Then saw smoke and then it cleared. She was on something big , but he was to far away to tell what it was.

" Sansa, please get me away from this guy." Said Temari.

"OK." Said Sansa

Temari turned around to look at Gai and said " Bye bye now." With that they took off.

Gai could not believe how fast she was going. " You will not loose me that easily!" He yelled as he opened the gates and he took off to.

They both were going really fast. Temari then noticed that Gai was behind her. She knew what move he was using. Then she looked at Sansa and said " He's catching up to us."

Sansa glanced back." That guy is good. I guess I need to stop fooling around and go my true speed." Stated Sansa.

Temari was surprised to hear that.

"Use your charkra to hold on to me." Said Sansa. As soon as he felt Temari do that. He took of and left Gai in the dust. Gai was very surprised that he lost her.

* * *

Sarutobi sat in is office. He needed to call all the Jounin. He was about to send the bird out. When something caught his attention. He saw dust all over the village. He wonder if it was a stampede or if Naruto had something to do with this. He just let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Temari and Sansa were going really fast when they hit someone and crashed. When Temari got her barrens straight. She looked up and saw Sansa looking down at her.

" Are you ok?" He questioned.

" Yea." Said Temari.

" We seem to have lost that man." Stated Sansa.

" Thanks Sansa. You can leave if you want to." She said.

" Very well. Until next time." He said as he disappeared again.

Temari looked over and saw a boy. She figured that they ran in to him. He looked really hurt. So she started to use medic jutsu on him. As she was healing him she noticed that he had long hair, but it was in a very weird ponytail. To her it looked like a pineapple. Then he open his eyes.

" I guess I'm dead?" Asked the boy.

" No. Your alive. Sorry, I was running and then I ran right in to you." Explained Temari.

" How troublesome. You could have killed me." Stated the boy.

Then Temari hit him on the head with her fan." Idiot! I healed you!"

He was holding his head. "** What a troublesome woman.**" He thought. Luckily for him he was smart. " Well, thanks for healing me then you troublesome woman." He said. Maybe he was not that smart.

Temari smiled at him before she hit him again.

* * *

Sarutobi sat in his office with all the Jounin that had Genin teams.

" The chuunin Exams we start in just two days. Now anyone wan to put their students in exams. They may speak up now." Said Sarutobi.

" Team Seven leader Kakashi Hatake. I nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." Said Kakashi.

" Team Ten leader Asuma Sarutobi. I nominate Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka." Said Asuma.

" Team Eight leader Kurenai Yuuhi. I nominate Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Said Kurenai.

Iruka was about to say something when someone came through the door.

" I'm sorry I'm so late Lord Hokage. I was busy chasing a very youthful girl." Stated Gai.

Everyone in the room sweet dropped at that.

" So are you the one responsible for all the dust?" Asked Sarutobi.

" Yes. The youthful girl and me." Said Gai.

" What in the world were you two doing?" Asked Asuma.

" We were racing and I lost." Stated Gai.

Kakashi was shocked to hear this. He thought Gai was the fastest. " What was her name?" He questioned.

" I have no clue, but she was from the Rain Village and she has blond hair with four pig tails." Said Gai.

**" I think I check in to that later**.**"** Thought Sarutobi.

" From this day on that youthful girl will be my rival and I be faster that her or I run around the village thousand times on my hands!" Yelled Gai.

**" He is never going to change**.**"** Thought Kakashi.

**" I fell sorry for the girl. Who ever she is**. Thought Kurenai.

Asuma keep smoking.

* * *

After she was done hitting him. They introduce their self's and talked for about two hours.

" Well, It has been fun talking to you, but it is getting late." Temari stated.

" Good luck with the Chuunin Exams." Said Shikamaru.

Temari was walking away from him until he yelled out for her to stop.

" Yeah?"

" I walk you to your hotel room." He stated.

She gave him a angry look. " I can take care of my self."

" Troublesome woman. A gentlemen never allows a woman to walk alone." He replied.

She gave him a huge smile before she took out her fan and hit him over the head again.

Shikamaru started to rub is head. " What was that for woman?" He asked.

" That was to show you that I'm one hell of a woman." Stated Temari with her big smile.

"** She is just like my mom."** He Thought.

" Come on. Your walking me back to my hotel room." She told him with authority. Then she started walking away.

**" Troublesome woman. First she does not won't me to walk her to her hotel room. Now she orders me to. Women**."He thought.

Temari stopped and looked at him." Are you coming lazy?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Troublesome woman. I'm coming." He said.

* * *

They walked about ten minutes when they arrive at Temari's hotel.

" Well lazy. See you later." She said.

"See you in the Chuunin Exams." He said. With that he walked away.

Temari went inside to the hotel room. She walked in the room and saw Deidara there. He stood up and face her.

" Temari. I'm sorry about earlier...

She interrupted him. She hugged him tight and he hugged right back.

" So. Are we OK...hmm?" He asked.

" No. Were even better friends." She stated.

Deidara smiled at that. He was glad that Temari was not mad at him anymore.

* * *

End of chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 19

I don't own anything.

* * *

Hidan, Deidara, and Temari were in a room waiting with other ninjas for the start of the Chuunin Exams. Temari looked at both Hidan and Deidara.

" Have you guys ever taken the Chuunin Exams?" She asked.

" I did a long time ago. It's Different all the time...hmm." Answered Deidara.

" Really? How many times to you take the Exam?" Questioned Temari.

" Thanks to my art. I only had to take it once. Then the Stone Village was jealous of my art so I left...hmm." Answered Deidara.

" Leader just gave me my headband. So I never had to take a test." Said Temari.

Deidara looked over at Hidan. " What about you...hmm?"

Hidan looked over at them. " I never took the Chuunin Exams."

Deidara and Temari were both surprised to hear that.

" I was schedule to take the exams, but I never did." Explained Hidan.

" Why not Hidan?" Asked Temari.

" Because Lord Jashin told me he needed sacrifices. So I killed all the participants and all the examiners." Stated Hidan.

Temari and Deidara had one thought going through their minds and It was that Hidan needed some serious help.

" Please don't do that here Hidan." Said Temari.

" I try sweet thing, but if Lord Jashin wants me to. Then I must do it." Stated Hidan.

Temari figured that was the best promise that Hidan could make. " Whatever."

Then they heard the doors open and saw Team Seven had walked right in to the room. Everyone was staring at them as they talked with other Genin from their village. Then they saw a kid with long silver hair walked right up to them and started to talk to them.

* * *

" They are called info cards. Just tell me anyone in the exams that you want information on." Stated Kabuto.

Sasuke walked up. " I want information on Rock Lee, Gaara of the desert, and Temari of the Rain Village."

Shikamaru was surprised that Sasuke wanted information on Temari.

Kabuto took out three cards. " You even know their names. That makes it to easy. We will start with Rock Lee. He has done twenty two D-ranks and twelve C-ranks missions. His team mates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga. His sensei is Might Gai. It says here that he is good in Taijutsu." Said Kabuto.

" Oh yeah. Now I remember him. He was that weirdo that kicked Sasuke's ass." Stated Naruto as both Ino and Sakura hit him over the head and told him not to talk bad about Sasuke.

" Next up is Gaara. I'm not sure how many D-rank missions he has done , but he has done nine C-rank, and one B-rank mission. His team mates are Kankuro and Matsuri. His sensei is Baki. There is not a hole lot of information on this guy. This is one thing. It is said that he has never been hurt. Not so much as a scratch on him." Explained Kabuto.

" He has never been injured before even on a B-rank. How troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

" Next is Temari. Its unknown what missions she has done. Her teammates are Hidan and Deidara. It says here that her Sensei was killed on a A-rank mission. I don't know his name. There is not a lot of information on her." Stated Kabuto.

Sasuke was not happy at all. He knew that girl knew something about Itachi. " There must be more information on her."

" I'm sorry Sasuke. That's all I got on her." Said Kabuto.

" That's not good enough." Said a angry Sasuke.

Ino could tell that Sasuke was angry. This was her chance for Sasuke to like her. Even though her jutsu she was about to do was forbidden to use." Sasuke, I have a Jutsu that can give you better information." Stated Ino.

" Really?" Asked a surprised Sasuke.

Shikamaru and Chouji widen their eyes.

" Ino, that Jutsu is forbidden to use. You need the Hokages permission to use that." Stated Shikamaru.

" That is true, but It's for Sasuke." Stated Ino as she did her hand signs and pointed at Temari, Deidara, and Hidan. " Mind Radio Jutsu." with that the rookie nine and Kabuto could hear there thoughts.

**" This exam is going to be a peice of cake thanks to my art." **Thought Deidara.

**" Temari has such a nice ass. Oh please Lord Jashine. I hope you make Temari come in to my arms." **Thought Hidan.

**" This is so boring. How long to they expect me to wait. I hate to wait." **Thought Temari.

" How does that help me?" Questioned Sasuke.

" I'm not sure." Said Ino. Embarrassed about the fact that it did not help Sasuke at all.

**" Figures that troublesome woman would think that." **Thought Shikamaru with a smirk.

Temari noticed that all those Gennin from the Leaf Village was looking at her. She didn't like that one bit, but then she noticed Shikamaru was with them. She couldn't help but to smirk.

Deidara saw that smirk on Temari's face. He could tell whatever he saw that smirk that it was trouble.

Then they all noticed three Ninjas from the Sound Village was moving to attack Kabuto. Hidan was about to take off his scythe but Temari put her hand on him to stop him from doing anything. At first it look like Kabuto dodge it, but then he started to cough up blood. Everyone had shocked looks on. Though Temari and Deidara figure out what the sound ninja did to him.

Just then there was a large cloud of smoke. There stood a bunch of Chuunin and a guy with a scares on his face.

" My name is Ibiki Morino. I'm the examiner for the first stage of the Chuunin Exams."

* * *

Konan was in the Rain Village talking the main general Aio Rokushou of their army. Telling him about Pein's plain about how to finish the war.

Aio bowed down." I shall do as you and Lord Pein says." He said as he left the room in one of the towers. Konan sat at her desk doing paper work. When she heard the door open she did not bother to look to see who it was.

" I'm busy. Come back later." Stated Konan.

" You seem worried about something."

Konan looked up and saw Pein. " Sorry. I did not know it was you."

" It's fine. Are you still worried about Temari?" He asked .

" Yes."

" Why?"

" I don't like it. Her being in the Leaf Village. Especially when there is Jiraiya and Orochimaru she might run in to." Konan said.

" Orochimaru is not going to have time for Temari. He has a grudge against the Third Hokage. Jiraiya will not be there until the finals of the Chuunin Exams start. He is going to be busy fighting a war anyway." He explained.

" That still does not help." She stated.

" I taught Temari a powerful technique." Said Pein.

" What move is it?" Questioned Konan.

" She is the one that name it. You should ask her." Said Pein as he left the room.

**" Men and their secrets." **Thought Konan.

* * *

They just finish the first part of the exam. Temari, Deidara , and Hidan had no problem getting the answers. Then someone jumped through the window.

" Alright maggots. I'm the examiner for the second phase of the Chuunin Exams." Said Anko.

* * *

End of chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 20

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari, Hidan and Diedara were standing by their gate number. Then finally that gate open and they started to run in to the forest. They stop after ten minutes of running.

" Why the hell did we stop for?" Questioned Hidan.

Temari looked over at him " We can not show them how good we are. It would be best if we wait for a day or so."

Deidara thought that was a good idea. " That's fine by me...hmm."

" Screw that shit!" Hidan snapped. " I'm not going to wait out here in this freaking forest all day long."

" Think about Hidan. There going to think we are weak. That will makes things easier for us...hmm." Stated Deidara.

Before Hidan could say more on the subject. Three Rain ninjas jumped down from the trees.

" Look here Shigure. They are just standing out in the open. How stupid." Said one of the Rain Ninjas.

" I know. Not only that , but they serve Pein. The leader rebel." Stated Shigure.

Temari just smirked at that. " That is Lord Pein to you. After all he is going to be the leader of the Rain Village."

Shigure got mad at that. " It's time to die girl." As he said that he threw his umbrellas up in the air. Then they opened up and needles started to come down like rain. " You can't escape them!"

Temari thought about using her fan, but decided to use that move that Kakuzu taught her. The needles went straight down her and crated a dust cloud from the impact.

Hidan had a shock look on his face. " What the hell! Why did she not use her fan?"

" Not sure...hmm." Said Deidara who also had a shock look on his face. He hoped Temari was OK. He knew she was because she was not a person to do something that stupid.

Shigure was laughing until the dust cleared up and he saw Temari standing there without a wound on her. Her skin turned dark brown. He then noticed most of the needles that hit her were all broken. He could not believe this.

Temari put her hands down and her skin turn back to her normal color. She was also breathing heavily. **" As I thought. I can only use that move once a day. I thought that I became strong enough to use it twice, but I'm still weak."** She thought

Deidara shot out a long centipede and it wrapped around one of the Rain ninjas body. " Art is a bang!" Yelled Deidara. And with that he got blown up in to nothing.

Hidan toss his scythe at the other Rain ninja and it decapitated him. Then he pulled the rope that was attached to the scythe and it came to Hidan. Who caught it easily.

Shigure could not believe this. His team mates were both killed in a blink of a eye. He knew these people that served Pein was out of his league. He was truly scared. He toss the scroll to them and ask them to spare his life.

Temari gave him a look. " Your going to die here and now." She then took out her fan and blew him away as the wind cut his body in to pieces.

" That was fun." Said Hidan

" Temari...hmm?"

" What is it Deidara?" Asked Temari.

" What type of Jutsu was that...hmm?" Questioned Deidara.

" I can make my body like stone, but it takes way to much chakra." Said Temari.

" That's Kakuzu's technique. You need to have the earth chakra to do that technique." Explained Hidan.

Temari looked at them. " I have no clue why I can do it."

" It's OK Temari. It's still good that you can do it...hmm." Said Deidara. Both him and Hidan were both thinking that it had something to do with that power she has.

" Oh well. Lets wait here until night fall. Then start heading to the tower." Temari said.

Hidan started waking over to the body that he decapitated. He drew a circle and laid in the middle of it and stabbed himself in the chest. Then started to pry.

Deidara and Temari sat under a tree.

" I set my art all around us. If anyone trys to seek up on us they will become living art...hmm." Stated Deidara.

Temari gave him a smile. " Now are we need to do is wait."

" And hear I thought that you hated to wait just like master Sasori...hmm?" He asked.

" That is true. However, I can wait longer than uncle Sasori can." She said as they both laughed.

* * *

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were hiding in some bushes resting.

Kiba looked at Akamaru. He was still scared of what he saw Gaara did to those Waterfall Genin.

" I really don't want to fight any of the Sand ninja." said Kiba.

" I...agree..." Said a scared Hinata.

" We should take the long way around to avoid that Sand ninja called Gaara. It seems that girl on his team can calm him down , but I still don't want to run in to him." Stated Shino.

" Yea. Akamaru, I need you to pull your self together boy and tell me witch direction the most powerful people are at." Said Kiba.

Akamaru looked around and barked a couple of times.

" What... did Akamaru say?" Asked Hinata.

" He said to the west is where Gaara is. To the North is a very bad power and to the south is three powerful powers." Answered Kiba.

" Fine. Let's head east and slowly go back to the tower." Said Shino.

" Yeah, Yeah. Your so creppy Shino. Lets go." Yelled Kiba as he stated to run off.

**" Sometimes I wonder if he has a brain."**Thought Shino as he and Hinata started to run with him.

* * *

Deidara was leaning back on a tree taking a short nap, Hidan was still doing his prying and Temari was keeping watch.

_" Temari. I need to talk to you now." _Said Pein in her mind.

" Deidara wake up." Said Temari.

Deidara open his eyes and looked at her. " Yea...hmm?"

" I need to meet leader right now so take watch for me." Temari stated.

" No prolblem...hmm." Deidara said.

Temari channel chakra in to her ring.

Temari's shadow appeared in the room that the Akatsuki always have their meeting in. She only saw Pein's shadow in the room.

_" Sand and Sound are planning to attack the Leaf Village during Sasuke's fight in the third stage of the Chunnin Exam. So do not kill or win if you have to fight Sasuke before then. Make sure you tell the others about it."_ Explained Pein.

_" Very well."_ Said Temari as her shadow vanished. She open her eyes and saw Deidara.

" Guys listen up. We can not kill or win against Sasuke Uchiha." Said Temari.

" Fine...hmm." Said Deidara.

" Whatever." Said Hidan as he got up from the circle and took out that long spike that he stabbed himself with. " Can we get the hell out of here now?"

" Yes. Lets go." Said Temari as they started to head to the tower.

* * *

As they walked in they saw the examiner from the first part of the Chuunin Exam.

" Welcome Rain Village team. Congratulations on passing the second stage of the Chuunin Exams." Said Ibiki

" Thanks. So whats next?" Questioned Temari.

Ibiki just laughed. " You sure don't waist time do you?"

Deidara just laughed. " She is just like her uncle...hmm."

Temari smiled. " I take that as a compliment."

" Well, you guys are going to have to wait until the test is over. You have three more days to wait." Ibiki said.

" What the hell!" Yelled Hidan.

" It's true though. You guys are the third team to make it so far." Said Ibiki.

" Who else made it...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

" The first team was the Sand Village team and the second team was squad eight from the Leaf Village." Stated Ibiki.

" Then what are supposed to do for three more days?" Asked Temari.

" There is a cafeteria here and also no fighting. So you guys should go and get something to eat." Said Ibiki. Then he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

" Lets go get something to eat. I'm freaking hungry." Said Hidan as they all started to head to the cafeteria.

* * *

End of chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Akatsuki's Daughter chapter 21.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari was siting alone in a room in the tower. She wanted to be by herself for a while. She was leaning against the wall with her fan beside her. Then she was thinking of Itachi. She wondered what he was doing right now? She heard someone approaching her. She looked up and saw that it was her brother Kankuro from the Sand Village. He stop right in front of her.

" Hey." Said Kankuro.

Temari gave him a blank look. " What do you want?"

He just gave her a small smile. " I'm not here to fight you."

" I know. If you we were here to fight me. I would have attack you. Now stop beating around the bush and tell me what do you want." She ordered.

**" I guess she is my sister. She demands just like Gaara does." **He thought. " What is your mother and father's name?"

" For someone I just meet. You sure want to know a lot about me. I wonder why you want to know so much about me?" She asked.

He looked nervous. " No reason really. I just thought we could be friends."

She then gave him a glare. " The first thing you need to do. Is stop talking to me through that puppet."

He was shocked that she found out about his ability. He then unwrapped himself and then warped up his puppet Crow. He sat it aside. He wondered how she figured it out. " Your good."

She gave him a bored look. " There you go again. You keep asking dumb questions or making small talk."

He then let out a sigh. " Fine. I be straight with you. Believe it or not. I'm your brother and also...

She interrupted him." I already know Kankuro. You can't fool your own big sister."

**" So she does know."** He thought. " So what happens now?"

She raised her eyebrow. " What are you talking about?"

" What do you mean what am I'm talking about? Your coming back to the Sand Village right?" He questioned.

She started to laugh at that. " Your crazy. I'm not going back."

He widen he's eyes at her. " Why not?"

" Because I have my on family now." She stated.

" But, father will be happy to find out your alive." He said.

Temari just snorted at that. " Yeah right. You must have found out about me from our mother right?"

" Yes." He said. There was no point in lying to her.

" I hate that man. He left me for dead." She said as she got up and grabbed her fan. She stuck it on her back and turned to face him. " I'm not going to the Sand Village with you."

Kankuro was getting mad. He figure she be happy to know that she had a brother." So what. That's it? Your just going to walk away from me and pretend I don't exist?"

She stare at him for a while before turning around. " You are my brother Kankuro. So I'm giving you some advice. If you have to fight one of my team mates. Just give up or you will get killed."

He looked at her with a sad face. " I see. I guess you know about Gaara also being your brother right?" She just shook her head yes. " Then if you have to fight him. Give up. His a killing machine."

" I see. Goodbye little brother. I hope after the exams are over that our paths will cross again." Temari said as she left the room.

* * *

Gaara was near by. He has heard everything that Kankuro and Temari said. It did not matter to him one way or the other. He could tell that he was not the only sibling that wanted to kill his father. If he fought Temari. Then he will kill her and prove his existence.

* * *

Temari was walking down a hall way heading back to Deidara and Hidan. When she saw someone standing in front of her. He had a Sound headband on and it also looked like he had own a Jounin outfit. He had long black hair that was up in a ponytail.

" It must be a pain to talk to a brother that wants you to come back to a pitiful village." Stated the man.

She gave him a glare. " First off. Mine your on business."

" Oh and whats the second thing?" He questioned.

" Keep out of my way." Stated Temari as she shoved pass him.

" Nice ring you have. I know its hard to get in to Akatsuki." Stated the man with a smile on his face.

She turned around to face him with a shocked look on her face. " How do you know of Akatsuki?"

He just smiled " I use to wear that ring a long time ago."

She widen her eyes at him. " Orochimaru."

" It's been a long time since we last seen each other. You grown in to a beautiful woman Temari." Said Orochimaru with a grin.

" Yeah, it has been a long time. I never thought I see you again." She said as reached up and grabed her fan.

Orochimaru smiled at her. " There is no reason for that. I just want to talk to you."

" You aspect me to believe you?" She asked.

" Your just like Konan." He said.

" You left Akatsuki. If I was not on a mission right now. I will take you down." She threaten.

He just laughed at her with his evil laugh." You have grown strong Temari, but you can not defeat me. After all. I'm a Sannin."

She really had no clue of what to do. She knew that he was right.

" As I said. I only here to talk." He said.

" What about?" Asked Temari.

" First thing is a warning." Said Orochimaru.

Temari sent him a dangerous look.

He just smiled back at her. " The warning not about me , but of Akatsuki."

**" What's he talking about?"**She thought.

" They are hiding your power from you. I know that you have power that they want. I just don't know what it is." He stated.

Temari gave him a surprised look." You must be mistaken. I have no power in me."

He just laughed at her. " Then you should ask them about it. They we betray you sometime. You are always welcome to come to me."

" Fat chance." She said.

" The offer will always be there." He said.

She was begging to think about Akatsuki. All of them were murders. They killed thousands of people. Why would they keep her around. Was her on mother using her? Before she could think anymore on it. Orochimaru spoke up.

" Now the second thing. I was planning on killing the Fourth Kazekage and taking his place. Makes things so much easier." He stated.

Temari was about to attack him here and now.

" Clam down. I have decided to let you kill him. He will be at the front gate of the village when we start the invasion." He said with a smile.

Temari had the look that said I don't trust you." Why would you do that for me?"

" Your the one that wants to kill him. All you have to do is not to stand in the way with my fight against the Leaf Village. You scratch my back and I scratch your back." He said.

Temari gave him a glare. " Your not touching my back."

Orochimaru started to walk away. " Good luck with the Chuunin Exam. I look forward to see how you fair beautiful Temari." With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Temari really did not like him. Even when she was a child, but she would take him up on his offer to kill the Fourth Kazekage. Then she saw Deidara walking towards her.

Deidara smiled at her." There you are Temari. I been looking for you...hmm."

" Whats going on?" She asked.

He looked at her " Are you OK...hmm?"

She gave him a fake smile. " Yes."

He could tell she was lying, but he let it go. " They want us for the third part of the exam...yeah."

* * *

End of chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Akatsuki's Daughter chapter 22.

I don't own anything.

* * *

" Congratulations on passing the second stage of the Chuunin Exams. Now before I can explain the the third part of the exam. I would like Hayate Gekkou to take over." Said Sarutobi.

" Of course Lord Hokage." Said Hayate as he started coughing. Then he looked at everyone. " We are going to have to preliminary match because there are just to many people left."

Everyone was shocked about that. Some of them were complaining about it.

**" That's the same thing they did in my village...hmm."**Thought Deidara.

" Everyone look at the giant screen. There will be two random names. Those two well have a one on one match. Anything goes. I well stop the fight if it gets out of hand. Is there anyone that wants to quite. Now is the time." Nobody raised there hand. " OK. Since no one raised there hand. Were going to start. Everyone look at the screen.

**Saskue Uchiha VS Yoroi Akadou**

" Everyone besides the two that are going to fight please go up to the upper level." Said Hayate.

On the right said of the upper level the Hokage. He was with Anko, Ibiki, and Iruka. The next team was Asuma's team, then Kakashi's team, then Gai's team, then Kurenai's team, and then Kabuto's team. Then on the other side was Orochimaru's team, then Baki's team, and then Temari's team.

When the match started it looked like Saskue had the avdtange, but Yoroi some how took control of the match.

" Is that little shit really Itachi's brother?" Asked Hidan.

" See the way he is holding he's neck. It seems that Orochimaru put the Cursed Seal on him...hmm." Said Deidara.

Temari looked over at Orochimaru " Yea it sure looks like it."

**" Saskue Uchiha. Is that all hes got." **Thought Gaara.

As the match continued it look like Yoroi was about to finish Saskue.

" Saskue! What was that and you call your self a Uchiha?" Yelled Naruto.

Then out of nowhere Sasuke performed some move and defeated Yoroi. Then Kakashi took Sasuke out of the room were the medics took Yoroi at. Then the screen started to spin again.

**Zaku Abumi Vs Shino Aburame**

Shino started to walk down the steps when he heard Hinata.

" Good...luck Shino." Said Hinata.

" Thank you Hinata." Said Shino as he keep walking down to the steps.

Kiba was very jealous of Shino. He liked Hinata.

Temari saw out of the corner of her eye that Orochimaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Shino and Zaku were facing each other.

" Ready began." Said Hayate.

Shino told Zaku to give up or he would not recover from there fight. Zaku charged him. during the fight Zaku surprised Shino that he can use both arms. Then when he used his power and his arms blew off. Then Hayate announced that Shino was the winner.

Temari was azmazed. " That was pretty cool. How can he control all those bugs?"

" He is a Aburame. When one is born they make a deal with bugs. The bugs live in him and they well fight for him...hmm." explained Deidara.

" How do you know so much about that clan?" Asked Hidan.

" Back when the Stone and Leaf Villages were at war. We had a bug user clan to. They were called Kamizuru clan. To make a long story short they hate the Aburame clan because they were almost wiped out because of them...hmm." Explained Deidara.

**Kankuro Vs Misumi Tsurugi.**

Kankuro walked off in a cocky attitude.

" Be careful Kankuro." Said Matsuri.

" Do not underestimate you opponent Kankuro." Stated Baki.

" Don't worry I be back in two minutes." Stated Kankuro.

Gaara looked at him. **" Fool."**

" Begin." Said Hayate once they faced each other.

Kankuro took the bandage thing off his back, but before he could use it. Misumi was all over him. Misumi than threaten to brake Kankuro's neck if he did not give up. Then Kankuro told him he was going to die. Misumi than broke his neck. Then Kankuro broke apart and out came a puppet and it wrapped its self around Misumi. Then the real Kankuro came out of mummy like wrapping. Hayate called Kankuro the winner.

" Great just what this world needs another puppet master." Said Hidan in a bored tone.

" Not bad." Said Temari.

" I agree...hmm." said Deidara.

**Hidan Vs Kabuto Yakushi**

" Finally! I get to sacrifice someone to Lord Jashin." Said Hidan as he jumped down to the floor below. Kabuto walked down the stairs.

" Temari, if Hidan gets out of control. Your the only one he will listen to...hmm." said Deidara.

Temari looked at him. " What do you aspect me to do?"

" You will need to flirt with him or something. It's no good if he gets kicked out or gets arrested...hmm." Said Deidara.

Temari just nodded. Even though she did not want to do that.

Hidan looked at Kabuto." Are you ready to die you little shit?"

" Forgive me, but I'm out of chakra. I give up." Stated Kabuto.

" Very well. The winner is Hidan." Said Hayate.

" Hey you little dip shit! Your going to become my...

" Hidan!" Yelled Temari. Hidan look up at her. " Your the winner. So get back up here now." She ordered.

" Well, if you the disparate to be near me babe. All you had do do was ask." Stated Hidan.

Temari was about to throw a kunai at him, but Deidara grabbed her hand before she could do it and calm her down. Both Kabuto and Hidan both walked back up in the stands. Almost everyone was kind of shocked that Temari was going to throw a weapon at her own team mate.

**" Note to self. Never get that troublesome woman mad at me." **Thought Shikamaru.

**Ino Yamanaka Vs Sakura Haruno.**

Both girls walked down to Hayate. He yelled for them to begin. The first thing everyone discovered was that they were fighting over Sasuke. Temari hated kunoichis like this. I gave Konan and her a bad name. She then saw Ino go crazy and chopped off some of her hair. Then tried to trap Sakura with her Jutsu. Then they both ran at each other. It looked like a double knock out, but Sakura stood up and Hayate called her the winner.

" Well, would you look at that. There happy that she won a pathetic match. I hope I face that girl in the final round." Stated Temari.

Both Hidan and Deidara sweet drop at that. They could tell that Temari did not like Sakura at all. Deidara knew that Temari was a proud kunoichi and hated weak kunoichi.

**Temari Vs Tenten**

Temari and Tenten were both with Hayate.

Temari looked at Tenten." I hope you can prove entertaining for me." She said with a smirk.

* * *

End of chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Akatsuki's Daughter chapter 23.

I don't own anything.

* * *

" Come on girl. Give me your best shot." Said Temari.

Tenten jumped back from Temari. " OK you ask for it." Tenten threw some shuriken at Temari, but they missed. Tenten could not believe it. She never miss a target.

Temari smiled at her. " What was that. I want a good match. Not a warm up."

Tenten narrowed her eyes at Temari. She took out two scrolls and sat them on the ground. Then in a cloud of smoke. Tenten jumped up and started to summon weapons from the scrolls and started to throw them at Temari.

**" How lame." **Thought Temari as she open her fan two the three moons and blew all the weapons and Tenten to the side of the wall. Then Temari swung on fan again. " Wind Scythe Jutsu!" She yelled as the wind caught Tenten up in the air and started to cut her. She then landed on Temari's fan.

" You should be glad I respect you. If I would have fought those other two little girls. I would have thrown them right in all those weapons." Stated Temari as she sat Tenten on the ground.

Hayate said that Temari was the winner. Medics came and picked up Tenten and took her away.

With Team Seven

" That Rain Village girl is really scary. I hope I don't have to fight her." Said Sakura.

" Yea. No kidding. I thought she was the nicest out of her team mates." Said Naruto.

For some reason Kakashi could tell she was holding back in the fight.

With Team 10

" Did you here that girl? She threaten me!" Said a very mad Ino.

**" Well troublesome woman. Looks like you won and made Ino mad at you. How troublesome." **Thought Shikamaru.

With Team Gai

" I can't believe that Tenten lost. She worked so hard to pass this exam." Said Lee.

" It was fate. She was destine to loose to that genin form the Rain Village." Stated Neji.

Gai looked at Temari as she started to head to the stairs when it hit him.

" That is that youthful girl I was chasing!" Yelled Gai. Everyone in the room sweat drop at that. Temari had a look of disgust on her face. The other Jounin in the room were all thinking the same thing. That this girl was faster than Gai was. They were all shocked. " I will defeat you in our next race Temari or I will run around the Leaf Village on my hands!"

Temari just looked at him like he was nuts. " Knock yourself out freak."

With the Hokage

" So Temari was the girl Gai was talking about." Said Anko.

" Not only that , but did you get a good look of her necklace she had on?" Asked Sarutobi.

" No. What kind of necklace was it?" Asked Anko.

" It is the Sand Village's necklace. There all five of them total. Tsunade has the Leaf Village's necklace. The first Kages had them and they past it down from generation to generation." Explained Sarutobi.

" Are you saying this Rain Village girl is related to the First Kazekage? Even if she is then why is she in the Rain Village?" Asked Ibiki.

" I'm not sure." Said Sarutobi. He we need to go over Temari's file.

With the Sand Team

Gaara liked the way is sister made that girl look like a fool. She was strong. He would make sure that if he fought his sister. That she knew what it meant to be strong. After he killed her. His so called father was next.

Kankuro told Baki about his sister being in the exam. He had heard that the Kazekage daughter had died from a bunch of missing- nins that attacked the Kazekage. He did see that necklace she had. He knew that Sasori had it before he left the Sand Village. He wondered if she was trained by Sasori.

" Your sister is really strong Kankuro." Said Matsuri.

" Yea." Said Kankuro. He was really wanted Temari to come back to the Sand Village with him.

With Akatsuki

" Nice job Temari...hmm." Said Deidara.

" It was nothing." She told Deidara.

" You should have sacrifice her to Lord Jashin." Stated Hidan.

" Shut up Hidan. This is only one God. That is a fact." Stated Temari.

**Kin Tsuchi Vs Shikamaru Nara.**

They both made there way down and soon were facing each other. Shikamaru started to complain about having to fight a girl. Kin started to throw needles at him and then started to win thanks to her bells. Then Shikamaru out smarted Kin. He trapped her in his shadow and made her hit her head to knock her out.

" The kid seems to be really smart...hmm." Stated Deidara.

" Yea. He sure is." Said Temari. To be honest she like Shikamaru. He was weak, but he was dangerous when it came to thinking. Sasori always told her that it was not always the strong one that wins a fight.

**Naruto Uzumaki Vs Kiba Inuzuka.**

At first Temari thought that the fight would be boring , but it turn out to be a good fight. It turn out that it was a long fight , but Naruto came out on top.

" What a dumb ass kid." Stated Hidan.

" I thought he was funny...hmm" Said Deidara.

" Yea. It's not every day that you see someone biting someone else." Said Temari as she started to laugh. Deidara laughed with her.

**Hinata Huyga Vs Neji Huyga.**

The fight started as soon as Naruto told Hinata not to give up, but soon Neji was winning. Hinata said something To Neji that Temari did not hear. Whatever it was made Neji charge at Hinata. He was actually going to kill her, but Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Hayate stopped him before he could get to Hinata. They called for medics to get to Hinata. As they took her away Naruto took some of Hinata's blood a vowed to Neji that he would win.

" Those shit heads have some issues." Stated Hidan.

Temari just rolled her eyes at Hidan. " The only one that has issues around here is you Hidan."

Hidan walked close to Temari and started to rub her butt. " And you have the best ass around here."

Out of nowhere Temari's fist hit Hidan's face and made him fall off the balcony. Everyone was shocked when they saw Hidan landed head first on the floor. Then Temari threw four kunais at him. Temari threw them so fast that Hayate and the other Jounins could not get to Hidan in time. Lucky Hidan use his Scythe to blocked them all. All four of the Kunais were near his feet.

Hidan started to rub his face were Temari punched him. " Sorry babe, but you do have a fine ass and also you got nice tits." Stated Hidan.

Temari looked piss off. Deidara took a couple steps away from her. " Look down at you feet Hidan."

When Hidan looked down at his feet. He saw all four kunai had paper bombs attached to them." Oh shit!" He yelled as the paper bombs blew up.

* * *

End of chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 24

I don't own anything.

* * *

Everyone was shocked as the paper bombs exploded. They knew that no one could survive something like that. After the smoke cleared they saw Hidan laying on the ground. His body was smoking and his cloak was damaged. Eyes eyes were rolled back. All the Jounin in the room saw that look before. They knew that Hidan was dead.

" She attacked her team mate in cold blood. She should be thrown out of the Exam." Stated Ibiki.

" Really? I say she can stay. It's not like he was a Leaf ninja. Besides, he should have never did that stuff to her in the first place. If he would have done that with me I would have cut his balls off." Stated Anko.

Before Sarutobi could say anything. Hidan sat up. He was holding his left arm. It looked like he was in pain. Everyone was shocked that he was still alive.

" What the hell Temari! I'm bleeding in spots I didn't know that I had!" Yelled Hidan.

" Then don't touch me like that ever again or next time I will cut off your little friends." Promised Temari.

Hidan looked mad." Their not small!" He yelled. " Besides, that is not how your supposed to treat your future husband."

" For the last time you moron. You are not my husband or my future husband." Stated Temari.

" OK, but say what you want to. Lord Jashin has told me your the one. At some point you will come to me." Said Hidan.

Temari was about to take out her fan, but was stopped by Deidara. "Temari please calm down...hmm." Then he looked at Hidan. " Stop provoking her Hidan...hmm."

" Shut up Deidara!" Yelled Hidan.

It looked like he was about to say more, but was interrupted by coughing. He turn around and saw a medic and Hayate.

" Do you need us to check you over Hidan?" Asked the medic.

" Go to hell." Is what the medic got out of him.

" You should feel good about yourself. You were lucky that you survive those bombs. We just witness a miracle." Said Hiyate as he started to cough again.

" More like curse." Mumbled Hidan as he stated to walk back to where Temari and Deidara were at.

" OK. Lets continue to the next match." Said Hayate.

**Gaara Vs Rock Lee**

Temari watched as Gaara and Lee fought. Lee could not even touched Gaara until his sensei told him to take he's weights off. Then he was fast enough to touch Gaara. Then just as she thought that Lee might stand a chance against Gaara. He has his sand armor on. Then Lee did one of his special moves against Gaara. Then Gaara started to toy with him.

Temari had a bad feeling that Lee could open the gates just like his sensei. She saw Lee's skin turn red. After it was all over. Gaara was about to kill Lee, but Gai saved him.

Gaara grisp his head in pain. " But he failed. Why save him?"

" Because he is precious to me." Stated Gai.

Gaara had confused look on his face. It seemed to Temari that he never felt loved before. She felt it was her job to protect Gaara and Kankuro since she was their order sister. By the way Gaara had fought and acted he had the Shukaku in him. She knew that Akatsuki needed him first and that Gaara will die. She would have to talk to Pein about it.

After are the drama was over with. Lee was carried out by the medics.

**Deidara Vs Matsuri**

When they got the to bottom. Hayate said to start the match. Matsuri threw a rope at Diedara with a spike at the end of it. Deidara dodged everything she threw at him.

**" This girl really knows how to use that weapon...hmm." **He thought just before it came back at him he caught it in his hands. " Well, your good with that weapon. However, you can't bit art with it...hmm."

Matsuri threw the other in of the weapon at Deidara that also had a spike at the end of it. He drooped the the end he was holding and dodge it.

Deidara got a good distance away from her. " Get ready to see some good art...hmm." He said just as he was about to do his jutsu. Hayate called for him to stop.

" The winner is Deidara." Stated Hayate.

All the Genin was shocked from want they heard, but Temari and Gaara knew why they stop the match.

" I'm sorry, but I don't understand why he is the winner?" Questioned a confused Matsuri.

" Look at your hand that is holding your rope." Said Hayate.

When Matsuri looked at her hands. She saw clay looking spiders all over her rope.

" If they would have gone off. You will be living art...hmm." Stated Deidara.

When Matsuri walked up to her team. She felt very sad about loosing. The plan was to get everyone to the finals. Kankuro and Gaara made it, but she did not. As she came up to them. Baki put a hand on her shoulder.

" It OK. Don't fell bad. I will have a talk with you after this is all over." Stated Baki.

She was glad that her Sensei was not mad. She saw Kankuro was not mad ether. She could not read Gaara. He did not seem angry at her.

**Chouji Akimichi Vs Dosu Kinuta**

This fight did not last long. Chouji did he's Justu. He was trying to smash Dosu, but ran in the wall. Then Dosu hit Chouji and flicked his amplifier. Then the sound hit Chouji and he was out cold.

Dosu heard Temari and Orochimaru talking. He would confront her. He knew that she was powerful. Since Orochimaru seemed to use him like a pawn. He rather take his chances with Temari.

" With that the preliminaries are over." Said Hayate.

* * *

End of chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 25

I don't own anything.

* * *

Sarutobi was looking at each of the Genin that made it to the third round. From left to right there was Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Naruto, Dosu, Sakura, Deidara, and Hidan.

**" Including the asbent Sasuke. Six Leaf Village ninjas, Two Sand Village ninjas, Three Rain Village ninjas, and one Sound ninja." **Thought Sarutobi.

Sarutobi explained the rules and told them that many people will be coming to the third stage of the Chuunin Exams. After he said all that. He asked Anko to come to them and let them draw a number.

" OK. From right to left. Tell me your number." Said Ibiki.

" Twelve." Said Hidan.

" Elven...hmm." Said Deidara.

" I have ten sir." Said Sakura.

" I got nine." Said Dosu

" I have one." Said Naruto.

" Seven." Said Temari.

" Six." Said Kankuro

" Three." Said Gaara.

" Eight." Said Shikamaru.

" Two." said Neji.

" Five." Said Shino.

" That would make Sasuke number four." Said Ibiki.

" The finals will be like a tournament. Ibiki. Show them who they will be facing." Ordered Sarutobi.

**First Match: Naruto Uzumaki Vs Neji Hyuga.**

**Second Match: Garra Vs Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Third Match: Shino Aburame Vs Kankuro.**

**Fourth Match: Temari Vs Shikamaru Nara.**

**Fifth Match: Dosu Kinuta Vs Sakura Haruno.**

**Six Match : Deidara Vs Hidan.**

**" Neji Hyuga frist? Couldn't be any better." **Thought Naruto.

**" Perfect." **Thought Neji.

**" Sasuke Uchiha."**Thought Gaara. He really wanted to fight Temari.

Shino really wanted to fight Neji first. For what he did to Hinata.

**" Great. I get to fight bug boy over there." **Thought Kankuro.

**" Looks like I get to fight lazy." **Thought a happy Temari. She was not happy about Hidan and Deidara having to fight each other.

Shikamaru looked over at Temari who was grinning at him. **" This is about the most Troublesome thing ever."** He thought.

**" I got to wait forever and to top it all off. I get to fight a weak girl." **Thought Dosu.

**" I got to train to be strong. I hope Sasuke going to be OK in his match with Gaara." **Thought Sakura.

**" We need to come up with a plan to get the scroll." **Thought Deidara.

**" Shit. I wish Kakuzu or Leader was doing this mission. So I can use my jutsu on them. I don't have a problem with Deidara."**Thought Hidan.

" Now that you know who you are facing. I will see you all in a month." Said Sarutobi as everyone left to go prepare for third round of the Chuunin Exams.

* * *

Shino walked up to Kurenai. " Sensei, could you train me for the finals?"

" Of course. You should get a least a days rest before you start to train." Said Kurenai.

" I will. I'm going to rest up at my home after I see Hinata." Said Shino.

Kurenai smiled at him. It would seem that Kiba and Shino both liked Hinata. She just wished Kiba was more mature about it. " Very well. I go with you to see Hinata and then we can meet at our training ground tomorrow morning."

Shino just nodded his approval.

* * *

Neji went to see how Tenten was doing. He told her after she felt better to help him train. Since Gai was to busy taking care of Lee. As he walked closed to his home. He saw the man he hated Hiashi Hyuga. The man that was responsible for his father's death.

Neji bowed to him. " Lord Hiashi. Is there something you want?"

Hiashi looked at him with a blank face. " I would like to know why you felt that you had to almost kill Hinata?"

" It was just a match to become Chuunin." Said Neji.

" It is your job to protect the Main Branch." Stated Hiashi.

Neji just smiled. " I told her to with draw. She did not listen to me. It was her fate to in up the way she did." Hiashi looked angry until Neji continued. " Just like it was my father's fate to die for you." Stated Neji as he walked off.

When Hiashi heard that is anger dispeared. He could not stay angry with his brother's son.

* * *

The Sand team where in their hotel room. Baki looked at them all. " Good job on making it this far. Matsuri, don't feel like you failed. The main plan was to get Gaara to the third round. He is the Sand Village's secret weapon." Said Baki.

Matsuri felt good to hear that. " Thank you Baki-sensei."

Baki just nodded.

" Sensei what about Temari? Are you going to tell the Kazekage about her?" Asked Kankuro.

" Yes I am. Not only on that, but I think she might know Sasori." Stated Baki.

Kankuro almost passed out from surprised.

Matsuri had a confused look on her face. " Who is Sasori.?"

Kankuro looked at her. " He is one of the greatest Ninja to come from the Sand Village and he is the best puppet master in the world. That is my goal in life. To be as strong as him."

" He also left the village twenty years ago. No one has seen him since." Stated Baki.

Matsuri widden her eyes. " Then how can you be sure that Temari knows him?"

" Don't worry about that." Said Baki. They could tell he did not want to talk about Sasori any more.

" I'm going to pick up some food. Do any of you want something?" Asked Matsuri.

" Sure. I'm going to meet a agent from the Sound Village and after that I'm going to report to the Kazekage." Said Baki.

" No problem. I want some food also." Said Kankuro as he walked out of the room and Baki went to his room.

Matsuri looked over at Gaara. He was looking out the window. She thought that since he seemed under control. That she could ask this question she has been wanting to ask, but has been to scared that she would get killed. " Hey Gaara? If you like? We could go out to eat?" She asked hoping that he would say yes. She also wondered if he even knew what a date was.

He just looked at her with a blank look. " No."

She was a little sad that he said no, but if she keep bugging him. He would kill her. " Do you want me to pick you up something?" She asked. She was probably the only person in the world that he trust to get his food.

" I don't care." He stated.

She knew that was Gaara's way of saying fine. She left the room to go get everyone some food.

* * *

End of chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 26

I don't own anything.

* * *

Shikamaru and Chouji were waiting for Asuma to show up. Asuma told them to meet him at their training grounds. Shikamaru was watching the clouds and Chouji was eating chips.

Shikamaru tried to find Temari after they were dismissed yesterday and he could not find her anywhere It's like she disappeared. He could not even find her team mates ether. To be honest he had no real reason to find her. That just bothered him. He blamed that troublesome woman for making him feel like this. To top it off he had to face her in the finals. Before he can think anymore about it. Asuma showed up.

" Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I had a meeting with the Hokage." Said Asuma.

" Is it something bad?" Asked Chouji

Asuma thought it will be best not to tell them. His father said that they found out that Hayate had been killed this morning. Also Orochimaru was somewhere around here. Then his father told all the Jounin that he sent a message to the Rain Village. Asking more information on Temari, Deidara, and Hidan. The Rain Village has not answered his father yet.

" Nope. Everything is good. It's time to train you hard Shikamaru." Said Asuma.

Shikamaru gave Asuma a lazy look. " Troublesome. Can't we just watch clouds instead?"

" You don't want to make me look bad do you?" Asked Asuma.

" Can't I just drop out?" Asked Shikamaru.

Asuma just laughed. " No. Your going to help us train. OK Chouji?"

" But sensei. I'm not even in the finals." Said Chouji.

Asuma just sigh at that. You can never get them to do anything unless you bribe them with something. " I take you out to barbecue everyday after training." Asuma promised.

" Oh right! I'm in! Bring it on!" Yelled Chouji.

* * *

" So what is the plan Temari?" Asked Hidan.

" Simple. Hidan, you will not show up to the finals. You will get close to the Hokage tower. Deidara will meet up with you. Then help you get the scroll when the invasion starts." Explained Temari.

Hidan was sitting in a chair looking at Temari. " Fine. As soon as the invasion starts. I'm going to start sacrificing."

Temari who was sitting on the couch with Deidara just sighed. " Fine. Deidara."

" Yea...hmm.?" Asked Deidara.

" You and I are going to fight in the third around. Then when the invasion starts. You go and find Hidan. I'm going to fight the Kazekage outside of the village." Stated Temari like it was a walk in the park.

" What are you talking about Temari? You don't have time for that...hmm." Said Deidara.

" I got some information that the Kazekage is going to be with his army of two hundred solders. Trust me I have a plan." Explain Temari.

" Your not immortal Temari. Those is no way you could survive. He is the Kazekage for a reason." Said Hidan. He didn't want the only woman he can be with die.

Temari just grinned at them. " Could you guys turn down a chance to kill your former village leader?"

Deidara just sighed. " Fine. Just don't get killed...hmm."

" Thanks you two. Oh I almost forgot. When you get the scroll Deidara. Make a big explosion of your art." Said Temari with a smile.

" No problem. My art is a bang...hmm." Said Deidara.

" I'm going to the hot springs. I see you guys later tonight." Stated Temari as she left the room.

Hidan walked in his bedroom and shut the door and Deidara was going to get something to eat. None of them notice a shadow watching them.

* * *

After Temari left the hot springs. She noticed that someone was following her. She stopped to look behind her and saw a Sound Village ninja.

Temari gave him a hard look. " You better have a good reason for following me."

" Forgive me. I'm Dosu Kinuta. Your Temari right?' Asked Dosu.

" Yea. That's me." Said Temari.

" I get straight to the point. I over heard Orochimaru talking to Kabuto about bringing the past Hokages back to life." Said Dosu.

" Yea I know what technique you are taking about." Said Temari. Manda taught her that jutsu. She knew how to use it, but she has no desire to use it.

**" I was right. She can protect me from Orochimaru." **Thought Dosu. Then he got on his knees. " I heard that he was going to use Zaku, Kin, and me to bring the Hokage's back to life. Zaku and Kin can't defend therm self's at all. So I got out of there as fast as I could."

" Why are you telling me this and why are you on your knees?" Questioned Temari.

" I have no place to go. I thought Orochimaru cared about me, but he doesn't care. I want to work for you." Stated Dosu.

She thought about him working for her. Then she got a idea. She looked at him and took out a kunai and tossed it to him. He caught it easy.

" Are you sure you want to betray Orochimaru and work for me?" Asked Temari.

He did not even hesitate for a second. " Of course."

She smiled at him. " That's good to hear , but you could have been sent to spy on me for Orochimaru. So all you need to do is one little test. So I know you are loyal to me."

" I do anything." He stated.

" OK then. Your going to need to give something up that is important to you." She said.

"What is it?" Questioned Dosu. He did not like were this was going.

" I what you to take that kunai that I toss to you and cut out your eye." She stated in a very deadly voice.

" What! Are you crazy!" He yelled.

She had a evil look on her. " As I said before. I need to trust you. Besides you can hear far away. You just loose your sight. Your going to need to use your hearing for now on." She explained not fooling around.

Dosu was shacking. He was scared. Scared doesn't even describe what he is feeling. Could he take his last eye? If he did not do it. Then he would have to go back to Orochimaru. Then he would be good as died.

Temari narrowed her eyes at him. " Do it right now or Go back to Orochimaru."

Dosu grabbed the kunai in his hand and his hand started to shake. He slowly let the Kunai get close to his eye.

* * *

End of chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 27

I don't own anything.

* * *

Just as Dosu was about to take out his on eye. Someone took the kunai from him. He looked at Temari who was putting back in her cloak. He really had no clue what was going on. First she wanted him to make himself blind and then she saved him from doing it.

She gave him one of her big smiles. " Congratulations. You just proved your loyalty to me."

" How?" Asked a confused Dosu.

" Someone that was on a mission would not willing stab his on eye, but if you were desperate enough to join then you would have done it." She Explained

" You scared me so much I was about to piss my pants." He said.

" Come on. You should be thanking me for saving your eye anyway." She said with a smile.

" Thanks. What happens now Lady Temari?" He asked.

" You don't need to call me that. Just Temari is fine." She said.

" Very well Temari." He said.

" You know about the invasion right?" She asked.

He just shook his head yes.

" I want you to teach the pink hair girl about being a true ninja." She Ordered.

He smiled. " Want me to kill her then?"

" No. Just humiliate her. I'm hoping that will make her want to train more or make her quite." She said.

" Why do you care about her future?" He asked.

" The reason is simple. She gives my mother and I a bad name." She explained.

" I will do as you command." He said.

" Good. When the invasion starts. I want you to head to the Wave Country. You will find a ship there. Make yourself at home, but don't go in my room or I will kill you." She said in a sweet voice.

He gulped at that. " What do you want me to do until then?"

" Just wait for me there. I have my own mission to do. I'm not sure how long I will be." She explained.

" OK. No problem." He said. He already liked her.

" Do you have anywhere to stay until the finals start?" She asked.

" I can fine someone where to stay. Just as long as out don't go out at night. I just need somewhere to stay since I won't be going back to the Sound Village." He explained.

" OK. Stay safe." She said as they both stated to walk away in different directions.

* * *

Baki had arrived at the Sand Village. He went straight to the council and The Kazekage. Baki bowed to them.

" As you were." Stated the Kazekage.

Baki sat back up. " The Sound agent Kabuto gave me this scroll for their plans in the invasion." He rolled it to the Kazekage.

The Kazkage looked over it. " Tell me. Did you kill anyone from the Leaf Village?"

" Yes. A man name Hayate over heard Kabuto and I talking. I eliminated him before he could tell anyone about us." Explained Baki.

" Did Gaara make it to the finals?" He asked.

" Yes. Gaara and Kankuro did, but Matsuri did not." Said Baki.

" I see. Very well. I will tell you the plan. As soon as you hear a loud explosion during Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara's match. Gaara is going to turn in to the Shukaku. After that Kankuro, Matsuri, and you are going to help Kabuto and his Sound ninja fight in the stadium. Meanwhile Orochimaru and the Sound Four will disguise as my body guards and me. Twenty two Sand ninja will summon two snakes. One on the west side and the other in front of the gates. I will be at the front of the gate. Orochimaru will be fighting the Hokage." Explained the Kazkage.

Baki looked up like he was going to say something.

" What? You got something to say? Out with it." Said the Kazkage.

" Well sir. There was a girl that fought in the Chuunin Exams. She had on the Sand Village's necklace." Stated Baki.

Everyone in the room widen there eyes.

" Are you sure?" Asked Kazekage.

"Yes. As you know Sasori of the Red Sands had the necklace. I was thinking that this girl might know him." Stated Baki.

" Maybe Sasori sold it." Said Yuura.

" Did the girl fight with puppets?" Questioned Kazekage.

" No sir. She fought with a battle fan. She also seems to be your long lost daughter that you thought to have died." Said Baki.

" What!" Yelled The Kazkage. Then he calm down in a instance. " Shut up Baki. My daughter died. I only have Kankuro as a son. Gaara and Temari are not my kids." Stated the Kazkage.

" I see." was all Baki could say.

* * *

Near the Vally of the End. A women and a little boy were trying to fix their wagon. A wheel on the wagon broke off.

"Mommy. What are we going to do." Said the little boy.

" I'm not sure. It would take a least two days to get back to the Leaf Village." Said the women.

" Maybe I can help." Said a voice behind them.

Both of them turned around a saw a man with a black looking coat and a orange mask on.

" Oh thank you sir. What is your name?" Asked the women.

" Tobi. I'm a good boy." He stated.

Then Tobi went and fix the wheel for them.

" Thank you ." Said the little boy.

" Your welcome. Tobi loves to help people." Said Tobi.

As they women and boy left they were waving at Tobi. Telling him thank you.

" Be safe. Have fun in the Bird Country and also remember to be a good boy like Tobi!" He yelled at them as he was waving. Once they were out of sight he telported to the Vally of the End. He looked at the first Hokage's statue.

" What took you so long." Asked Zestu as he came out of the ground.

" I was helping a little family fix their wagon." Said Madara.

**" Why do you always have to do such stupied things?" **Demanded Zestu's black half.

" Well, if you do some good deeds. You might feel like a good boy." Laughed Madara.

**" Don't count on it." **Said Zestu's black half.

" So tell me. How is Temari-chan doing?" Madara asked.

"Deidara and Hidan are going to get the scroll and it seems that she is going to kill the Kazekage. From what I hear there probably going to be a lot of Sand ninja with him." Said Zestu.

Madara had a big smile under his mask. " Well, I say we let her kill him. You didn't get caught did you?"

" No. Leader and you are the only ones that can catch me. They didn't notice me at all." Stated Zestu.

" True."

**" Do you want me to watch out for her when she faces the Kazkage?" **Asked Zestu's black half.

" No. I go watch myself. Temari-chan is a valuable Akatsuki member."

**" Are you going to tell the others about your true self?" **Asked Zestu's black half.

" No not yet. The only ones that know of my true self is Pein, Konan, Itachi and now you. I like to keep it that way." Stated Madara.

" I'm almost done collecting blood." Said Zestu.

" Good. Keep it up. It's funny how you can hate and respect someone at the same time." Said Madara as he was looking at the First Hokage's statue.

* * *

End of chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 28

I don't own anything.

* * *

It has been a month and tomorrow will be the finals of the Chuunin Exams. Hidan said he was going to pry somewhere. He has been gone for a hour and most likely wont to be coming back anytime soon. Deidara was siting in a chair reading about something. Temari was lying on the couch.

She was thinking about what Orochimaru said to her. He said that she had some type of power in her. Could she believe him? She had no clue if she could trust him. She looked at Deidara and called his name.

" Yea...hmm?" He asked.

" Are you my best friend?" Asked Temari.

He looked up at her. " Of course. Why are you asking me that..hmm?"

" You would never lie to me right? I will never lie to you." Said Temari.

He sat his book down. " I never lie to you...hmm."

She smiled at him. " At the tower in the Forest Death. I meet up with Orochimaru."

" What? He is dangerous Temari. You should have told me...hmm." Said Deidara. He knew Orochimaru would show his ugly head some time. He would kill Orochimaru himself, but Sasori wanted to do it.

" I know. That's why I'm telling you now. He said something to me. I know you will never keep anything from me." She stated.

He give her a questioned look . " What do he tell you...hmm?" **" I'm going to kill Orochimaru if he did anything to hurt Temari."** He thought.

" He said that I had some type of power in me and that you guys are hiding it from me." Temari said. She was looking at him with a face that said please tell me the truth.

Deidara knew that he should not tell Temari . Pein would not be happy, but screw him. He decided just to go head and tell her. " OK, but first don't tell anyone I told you. Not even Konan and Itachi...hmm."

" I won't tell anyone you told me. Know what is this all about?" She asked.

" Well, Leader said that your blood is a ancient clan...hmm" Stated Deidara.

Temari gave him a bored look. " OK. So what can this clan do?"

" Your the only one that has it. Your blood is like the Sharingan. It can copy all my techniques that I know and copy my blood line...hmm" Stated Deidara.

She was shocked to hear this. " How can I get it to work?"

" In order to get my powers. You will need to put my blood in with yours...hmm." He explained.

" Do you know how sick that sounds. I could get a disease or something." She stated. She was just grossed out about this.

" Leader did say he would look in to it. I don't know the details...hmm." Explained Deidara.

" Thank you for telling me the truth Deidara." She said as she hugged Deidara.

" No problem. Like I said. I got your back and I won't keep you in the dark ever again...hmm." He said with a smile.

They let go of each other.

" I'm going to bed Temari. You should get some rest...hmm." Said Deidara.

" Yea. Don't worry. I'm going to get some rest." She said.

As they looked at each other. They moved their faces closer and kissed. Both were enjoying it. They both finally pulled apart.

" I wanted to do that for a long time...hmm." Stated Deidara. He did not feel any guilt in kissing her. He knew that she would feel guilty of doing it. Because she was involved with Itachi, but like he told himself many of times. He did not trust Itachi with Temari's heart. He was hated all his life because he was born different. Then when he discovered his art. He became strong. All he cared about in his life was his art. Then he was forced to join Akatsuki. Then he meet Temari. The only person to even bother to be his friend. Then over time he began to fall in love with her.

Temari felt bad. She really like Itachi, but why didn't she stop the kiss with Deidara? She just could not understand it. First she started to like Itachi, then Shikamaru, and now Deidara. She didn't know who she will choose. She was sure that she was in love with Itachi. Shikamaru, she knew that it could not really work out. She was in Akatsuki and he was in the Leaf Village. Still she still felt something for him. She could not help to think that she fell in love with Deidara to.

" I'm sorry. If I made you uncomfortable...hmm." Said Deidara.

Temari could tell that he was sorry about making her feel uncomfortable. " Don't be. "

" Listen. I know that you like Itachi. I won't say anything to him at all. I don't care how long it takes for you to come to a decision, but I wait as long as it takes...hmm" He stated.

Temari gave a relief sign. " Thank you Deidara. Just give me some time." She said as she hugged him again. Then they both went to their different rooms.

* * *

The Aburame clan had just finish there dinner.

" Father. I will make the Aburame clan and you proud of me." Stated Shino.

" I know son. Even if you do not make Chuunin tomorrow. Just do your best son." Said Shibi.

" Thank you father." Said Shino as he went off to bed.

* * *

At the Naru's home.

" Well Shikamaru. I never knew you had it in you. To think my lazy son a Chuunin." Said Yoshino.

" It's all just to troublesome. Maybe I should not even go to that stupid thing." Said Shikamaru.

" No you won't young man. You are going to the Chuunin Exams or you can paint the whole house inside and out." Said Yoshino. In truth she was planing on making Shikamaru and Shikaku to do it anyway. Why not use it as a threat. **" They don't know about it anyway." **She thought with mischief smile.

Her son and husband were both thanking the same thing when they saw her smile. That was troublesome.

* * *

Sakura was in her room about to go to bed. She has not seen Sasuke since he left the hospital. She hope that Orochimaru has not kidnapped him. She was also scared of the Sound ninja Dosu. He defeated Lee and she could find no one to train her. She would just have to do her best.

* * *

End of chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

Akatsuki"s Daughter Chapter 29

I don't own anything.

* * *

Deidara and Temari arrived at the arena. There was a Jounin there that had long hair and a tooth pick in his mouth.

" Welcome Rain Village team. Where is your other member?" Asked Genma.

" Sorry, but Hidan is really sick and can't make it." Explained Temari.

" Well, how unfortunate. You two go stand by Shino." Ordered Genma.

They walked over to Shino and stood next to him. After about five minutes. Temari began to loose her patience.

" How long do we need to stand for?" Questioned Temari.

" Until the Chuunin Exams starts." He answered.

They could also see that the stadium was starting to fill up. There was going to be a lot of people watching the exams. It made Temari excited because she never fought with a bunch of people watching her. Soon after Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Dosu showed up. Soon after Naruto showed up saying something about bulls coming after him. Everyone just had one thought and that was idiot.

" Hey. Where is Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

" Who knows? That guy Hidan is missing to." Said Shikamaru.

" Quite you two. If Sasuke and Hidan do not show up for their matches. Then they will forfeit." Stated Genma.

**" You better hurry and get here Sasuke" **Thought Naruto.

**" I hope the Uchiha shows up. I like to defeat him also." **Thought Neji.

**" Did Gaara kill Sasuke?" **Thought Kankuro. He remembered Gaara was living his room. When Baki asked Gaara where he was going. Gaara said to remind himself that he was alive. He knew when Gaara was talking like that. Someone was going to die.

**" I doubt Orochimaru kidnapped him. He is probably still training." **Thought Temari. She could tell that Deidara was thinking the same thing.

Then they saw the Kazekage walked up to the Hokage and sat next to him with his body guards close by.

Temari knew that it was Orochimaru. She glance at Gaara and saw nothing , but hate in his eyes. Then she looked at Deidara who also had hate in his eyes. She then saw the Hokage give a signal to Genma.

" Now that everyone is here. We can start the Chunin Exams. Remember to make your Village's proud!" Yelled the Hokage as people started to cheer.

" OK. The rules are the same as the preliminaries. I may step in to save a life, but you should give up in the chance that you fell that you can not go on. When I tell you to stop fighting. You we do it immediately. Right now my word is law. Do I make myself clear?" Questioned Genma.

Everyone shook their heads yes.

" Very well then. Everyone go to the waiting room. Naturo and Neji. You both stay." Said Genma as the others started to head up stairs.

Neji and Naruto faced each other. Neji thought that this will be a good warm up and Naruto just wanted to kick Neji's ass for what he did to Hinata.

" OK. The first match Naruto Uzumaki Vs Neji Hyuga!" Yelled Genma. " Do you have any objections?" He asked the two.

" Bring it on." Said Naruto.

" None." Said Neji.

Genma looked at them. " Begin!" He Yelled as he jumped back from them.

* * *

The others were watching the fight. When they saw Neji used his Rotation.

" What did he just do?" Asked Sakura.

" It's the Hyuga's main defense. They call it Rotation...hmm." Said Deidara.

Everyone was paying attention to him.

" From what I heard about it. Nothing can get pass it...hmm." Stated Deidara.

Shino looked at him." How do you know that?"

" I heard of that because the Rain Village leader fought a Hyuga...hmm." Answered Deidara.

" I see." Said Shino. He knew there was something different about Deidara. He did not even know about that technique and he lived in the Leaf Village.

" All I know is that little squirt is going to get his ass kicked by Neji." Stated Kankuro.

" Your going to get yourself killed a lot faster bro." Stated Temari.

Gaara glanced at Temari when she spoke again.

" If you under underestimate a enemy. Then your as good as dead." Said Temari. Just like Sasori taught her.

Sakura was getting mad a Temari. Thinking that Ino and her were not kunoichis. Then she open her mouth. " You act like your all that." She said as she pointed to Temari.

Temari just looked at her and laughed. Everyone else thought that Temari would attack her. Especially Deidara, Shikamaru, and Kankuro. Though Gaara just wanted Temari to kill Sakura.

" Is that the best you could do?" Asked Temari.

Sakura looked embarrassed.

" Your such a weak little girl. I guess the only reason you made it this far was because of your team mates." Said Temari.

" That's not true!" Yelled Sakura.

" I wanted you to be humiliated first, but now I think I want you in the hospital and humiliated." Stated Temari as she looked at Dosu.

**" I do anything you ask Temari." **Thought Dosu with a smile.

* * *

As they all look back down. Neji shut off Naruto's Charka points off. Then they started to talk about the Hyuga clan and Neji's past. Then Naruto started to unleash red charka and it was very powerful.

Everyone in the stadium were shocked of what they were seeing.

The Hokage was wandering how Naruto could control the Kyuubi's power.

Sakura was shock to see this again. She remembered him using it against Orochimaru. She wondered how Naruto got that power.

Shino was pretty shocked. He just hope that Naruto would beat Neji and he would not have to fight Naruto.

Dosu made a note to his self. Never try to fight that kid unless Temari tells me to.

Kankuro knew that his power was kind of like Gaara's power. He did not like that at all.

Temari and Deidara were both thinking the same thing. Naruto was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. They both looked at each other and smiled.

Gaara just stood there. He was going to feel alive today.

Shikamaru just thought it was all just troublesome.

After there were done fighting. Neji was holding his side and walking over to Naruto. He said something, but before he could finish. Naruto came out of the ground and hit Neji right in his jaw. It looked like Neji won't be getting up for a while. Then Naruto started to to talk to him about fate. Then they took Neji away. Naruto walked up were the others were.

* * *

End of chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Akatsuki"s Daughter Chapter 30

I don't own anything.

* * *

Naruto walked back up with the others. He was very happy that everyone cheered for him when he defeated Neji.

" Good job Naruto." Said Temari.

Naruto looked at her. He saw shocked that a girl was even talking to me. He blushed. " Thanks Temari."

Temari smiled at him. " You look cute when you blush."

Naruto started to laugh nervously.

Sakura was getting angry at Temari for flirting with Naruto. She did not like Temari one bit.

" Hey Naruto...hmm." Said Diedara.

" Yea?" Questioned Naruto.

Deidara lifted up his hands and pointed his fingers at him. " We will see you soon...hmm."

Naruto was about to ask him what he meant by that, but before he could. Genma spoke up.

" It is now time for the second match. Gaara Vs Sasuke Uchiha!" Yelled Genma. The only problem was that Sasuke was no where to be found.**" I guess I have to disqulfy Sasuke." **He thought.

Just as he was about to. Raidou Namiashi jumped down in front of him.

Raidou walked over to Genma and whispered in his ear. " By the order of Lord Hokage and the Kazekage. We will skip Sasuke Uchiha's match."

Genma was not that surprised to hear that. Even though Sasuke should get disqualified. If a ninja can't show up on time. Then he does not deserve to be Chuunin. " Very well." He said.

Raidou nodded and disappeared.

" The second match will be postpone for now. So the next match will be Shino Aburame vs Kankuro!" Yelled Genma.

Kankuro was not happy. He was not even supposed to fight until the invasion started. **" I can't show the enemy my puppet's abilities yet. This match does not even matter." **He thought. " Hey! I forfeit. So please move on to the next match."

Genma, Naruto, Dosu and Shikimaru were shocked that Kankuro was giving up so easily. Temari and Deidara knew the reason he was giving up. Gaara just stood there not moving a muscle.

Shino was not happy. The more times you fought the better chances you get to become a Chuunin.

* * *

Up where the Hokage was. Sarutobi was a little surprised that Kankuro gave up. From what he saw of that boy in the preliminaries. Kankuro was cocky.

" Lord Kazekage?"

" Yes Lord Hokage?"

" Why did your son forfeit for?" Asked Sarutobi.

" Maybe he is just a fool. Don't worry though. The next match will be entertaining." Said the Kazekage.

" What do you mean by that?" Questioned Sarutobi.

" I'm talking about the Rain village's Kunoichi Temari." Said the Kazekage.

" What do you know of her?" Asked Sarutobi. The Rain Village stilled has not sent any information on Temari.

" From what I heard. She is probably the strongest Genin out of the Chuunin Exams." Stated Kazekage.

" Why do you say that?" Asked Saritobi.

" I heard that she was train by one of your students. The Sannin Orochimaru." Stated the Kazekage.

Sarutobi was shocked to hear this news. Was the Rain Village hiding Orochimaru. No they couldn't be. Orochimaru and his other students were scared of Hanzo. He needed to watch Temari's match and see if there are in any sign that she was train by Orochimaru.

* * *

" For the third match. Temari Vs Shikimaru Nara!" Yelled Genma.

As soon as he said that Temari took off her Akatsuki's cloak and tossed it to Deidara. " Could you hold on to that?"

" Sure...hmm." Answered Deidara.

" Thanks." She said as she pulled at her fan and road it to the bottom of the stadium to where Genma was standing.

" Your a eager one." Said Genma. Then he looked up at Shikimaru." Shikimaru Nara. Get down here!" Yelled Genma.

Shikimaru was thinking about quieting. When Naruto came up to him and started to scream about him kicking butt. Then he pushed Shikamaru off the balcony and on to the ground. He looked up at Naruto.**" Naruto. You idiot that hurt."**

Everyone was getting inpatient for Shikimaru to get up and fight.

**" Look at them throwing stuff at me. Maybe I just stay right here on the ground and not fight at all. See how they liked that." **Thought Shikimaru.

Temari was getting inpatient herself. Waiting for him to get up. " Whats the matter lazy? You plan on giving up to?" Questioned Temari.

**" To top it all off. I got to fight a girl again. Not just any girl. The most troublesome girl." **Thought Shikimaru.

**" This match really doesn't matter, but I want to see how tough lazy really is." **Thought Temari. " Well, if you won't attack. Then I will!" She yelled as she charged at Shikimaru.

" Hey! I didn't start the match yet!" Said Genma. Temari keep on charging. He just sighed. **" Oh well." **He thought.

As Temari was charging at Shikimaru. She raise on fan up in the air and smash it in to the ground. Dust was every where.

Temari smirked. **" Good move lazy."** She thought.

When the dust cleared. Her fan made a hole in the ground and Shikimaru was leaning up against the wall.

Shikimaru smirked at her. " As always your so troublesome. You know something. It doesn't matter to me whether I become a Chuunin or not, but I can't loose to a girl can I?"

Temari narrowed her eyes." I'm so going to be very troublesome to you." She stated.

He did not like the sound of that. She swing her fan at him and a guest of wind came out. When the wind cleared he was gone.

**" He's really good at running away."** She thought.

In the corner of her eye she saw a kunai coming at her. She easily blocked it with her fan. Then she saw his shadow coming towards her. She flipped back until it stooped and then marked the spot with her fan.

" Bingo I got you now. This right here is where your limit is." She said with a smile.

" You got me." He said.

**" I may know his range, but I need to be careful. I don't want to end up like that girl Kin. I need to watch the sun. He might try so surprised me with that. As the sun goes higher. The farther his shadow can reach me." **Thought Temari. She was just happy that she can fight someone good. The last good fight she had was against Pein.

Deidara was watching the match and could tell that she was having a good time. To Deidara. A happy Temari was like a master piece of art.

Temari was about to yell at Shikimaru to make his next move, but Shikimaru made his hands in to a up side down triangle and closed his eyes.

Temari wanted to know what was up with that hand sign. She has never seen a hand sign like that before. **" Whatever it is. Bring it on."** She thought.

* * *

End of chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

Akatsuki"s Daughter Chapter 31

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari was waiting for Shikamaru to finish whatever he was doing. After about two minutes. Shikamaru was finally done and he opened his eyes. He then grin at her.

**" Whats with that stupid grin? Is he mocking me?" **Thought Temari. Now she was pissed. She open her fan to the three moons. " Wind Scythe Justu!" She yelled.

All the wind was blowing all over the place. Shikamaru almost got hit by the wind. He was hiding behind a tree. It was barely holding together. He took off his jacket. He needed to start his plan soon.

" Come out and face me you caward!" Yelled Temari as she sit a another blast of wind.

**" Troublesome." **He thought as he left the spot that he was in.

She was really getting impatient. When kunais came flying at her. She blocked them with her fan and his shadow started to come right towards Temari. She knew it was going to stretch further than the line she made. She just pretended to act surprised as the shadow almost got her.

" Well, aren't you clever. Your were waiting for the sun to change so your shadow can stretch longer. Nice try lazy." She said.

" Your quick on your toes, but not quick enough." Stated Shikamaru.

She heard Deidara and Kankuro yell at her about something over her head. When she looked up. It looked like it was Shikamaru's jacket floating in the air. When she looked down she saw a shadow formed.

" Oh crap!" Yelled Temari as she jumped away from the shadow. It was chasing her. Until it went back some. Then she slammed her fan down in the ground.

**" I wonder why lazy was making me move to this hole? Oh I see. He is planning on getting his shadow to come through the hole in front of me and then making it come out from the hole behind me. I guess I play around with him." **She thought with a smile.

Just a she thought that. Shikamaru's shadow caught her. Temari acted like she was surprised and he explained what he did and how he caught her. Then he started to walk up to her and she started to do the same. Then she smiled at him.

Shikamaru did not like her smile at all.

" Didn't you say that it's best if you don't go in fight with just one plan right?" She asked in a sweet and innocent voice.

" What are you up to now?" Questioned Shikamaru.

" I got insurance." Said Temari.

Just when everyone wanted to know what she meant by that. A black snake came from under the ground and wrapped it self around Shikamru. It caught him off guard. He could not move at all and he could barley breath.

" Don't kill him Rasien." Said Temari.

" I know." Said the black snake known as Rasien.

After Rasien was not squeezing Shikamaru so tight. He asked Temari were did the snake come from.

" I summon him." Stated Temari.

Shikamaru had a shocked look on his face. " I never knew that you could summon. Why did you not tell me?" He asked.

Temari gave him a bored look. " You never asked lazy."

Shikamaru grumbled." Troublesome woman. I give up." He stated.

Temari nodded to Rasien. Then the snake was gone in a cloud of smoke.

" When did you summon him?" Asked Shikamaru.

" When you were busy falling down and everyone was watching you." Explained Temari.

" Your very seeky troublesome woman." He said.

She just smiled at him. What she didn't tell him was that snake she used was for capturing or for a quick kill on your enemy.

" The winner of the fourth match Temari!" Yelled Genma.

* * *

Naruto was really surprised about that snake coming out of the ground. He thought Shikamaru had the match won. He knew one thing. Temari was the toughest girl he knew.

Sakura was angry that Temari won her match. She wanted to make fun of her when she walked back up here. Now she can't say anything.

Shino was very impressed by both Temari and Shikamaru.

Kankuro was happy that his sister won her match. He now knew what type of fighting style she had.

Gaara really hoped he got to fight with Temari today. He would prove that he was alive.

Dosu was a little worried for Teamri when Shikamru caught her, but after he saw what she did. He knew he made the right choice about her.

**" Good job Temari." **Thought Diedara.

* * *

Sarutobi was very impressed with Shikamaru and Temari. He was now certain that Temari was trained by Orochimaru. The question now was if she was loyal to Orochimaru or the Rain Village. He did not see a cursed mark on her. **" What are you up to Orochimaru?"** He thought.

Mean while Orochimaru that was disguise as the Kazekage was happy and mad at the same time. He was happy that Temari won her match, but she used a snake that he has never seen or heard of. Was it possible that she meet face to face with Manda. Surly not. He is very hard to control even for him. He knew about Dosu betraying him to go to Temari. In order to gain her trust maybe he should give her more followers for her.

* * *

Temari and Shikamaru were walking up the stairs to get back to the others.

" That was a good warm up. Thanks lazy." Said Temari as she was walking ahead of him."

" Whatever." Said Shikimaru as he looked up and was staring at Temari's backside. The way her hips moved. He was not a pervert, but he just could not help it."

Unfrorlty for him. She caught him staring at her ass. She gave him a angry look that made him shiver.

" Lazy. Are you staring at my ass?" Questioned Temari.

**" How the hell do I get my self in to these troublesome things." **He thought. " Of course not."

" Whatever." She said. Then she smiled at him. " You can look, but don't touch." She said as she walked up the stairs.

" Troublesome woman. For as long as I live. I will never understand women. I wish I was a cloud." Said Shikamaru out loud.

* * *

End of chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 32

I don't own anything.

* * *

" For the fifth match. Sakura Haruno Vs Dosu Kinuta!" Yelled Genma.

After Sakura and Dosu got down where Genma was.

" Don't attack each other yet." Ordered Genma as he looked up at Temari.

She just grin and shrugged her shoulders.

Genma just rolled his eyes. That is the reason he wants to stay single. He then looked over at Dosu and Sakura. " Are you two ready?" He asked them.

Sakura was nervous. " Y...yes."

" Yes." Said Dosu.

" Then let the fifth match begin!" Yelled Genma as he jumped back away from them.

Sakura nervously grabbed her kunai and she started to shake. She had to do this. If Naruto could defeat Neji. Then she could defeat Dosu. With that she charged at him and tried to hit him, but he was just to fast to touch.

About minute later. She started to breath heavy.

Dosu just smirked. " Is that it? You have not even came close to hitting me. Feels like I have not even moved at all."

" I'm not done yet. I still have a trick up my sleeve." Stated Sakura.

" Really? Is it another log again? Well, what ever it is. I hope it's not a waste of time." Said Dosu.

" You shut up. I will defeat you with my Justu!" She yelled.

She ran at him and did a couple of hand signs and two other Sakuras appeared.

" Your attacking me with some pathetic academy move?" As he said that he charged and hit the real Sakura and the other two disappeared.

She fell down. She then was trying to get up. For some reason he did not use his sound attack. He just punched her.

" You probably wondering why I did not hit you with my sound attack? The reason is simple. I promised my new boss that I would humiliate you." Explained Dosu.

As he said those words. He charged at her and hit her. She started to feal sick and her vision was started to see double.

" You have no talent what so ever little girl. You should give up with being a ninja. You should go and do hair for a living instead." As he said that she fainted.

" Winner of the fifth match. Dosu Kinuta!" Yelled Genma.

* * *

Once Dosu got back with the others. Naruto started to yell at him.

" How dare you hurt Sakura! Why the hell do you do that stuff?" Asked Naruto.

Dosu just smiled at him that mad Naruto want to kick his ass more. " Because my leader told me to." Stated Dosu.

" Who is your leader? I kick his ass. Believe it!" Yelled Naruto.

" I won't tell you who it is. It's just that my leader might be angry at me for not hurting that girl enough, but if I would have continued. She would have died." Explained Dosu. Hoping that Temari was not angry with him.

Temari got his message. She thought he did great." Dosu, Naruto. Calm down. The both of you. I don't care about your boss Dosu and you Naruto. That little girl was weak. Hopefully this experience will finally get her on track to be a better Kunoichi." Said Temari.

" That's not true. She fought hard to get this far." Stated Naruto.

" The only reason she got this far. Was because of you and Sasuke." Stated Temari.

Before Naruto could say anything. Dosu spoke up again.

" When you and your team mate was unconscious. She could not protect any of you. If it was not for that guy Lee and shadow boy's team. You would have died." Stated Dosu.

Naruto looked over at him. " Your lying."

" It's true Naruto. Maybe after this fight. Sakura will get stronger." Said Shikamaru.

" It's not wise to get angry at something like that. He was not trying to kill her." Said Shino who was trying to calm Naruto down.

" I would have killed her." Said Gaara with no emtion what so ever.

Now Naruto was pissed. " That's it! I'm going to kick your ass Gaara and then I'm going to kick your ass makeup boy. After that I'm kicking your ass mummy boy. Then finally I'm going for you...

He stop when he got to Temari. Then he pointed at Deidara. " Like I said. Finally I'm going to kick your ass to." Stated Naruto.

Everyone there sweet drop. Even Shino. Gaara just keep a straight face.

Diedara was the first one to speak up. " What the hell. I didn't say anything bad about your pitiful girl friend...hmm."

" Simple. I wanted to kick Temari's ass, but she said nice things to me and she is very pretty." Said Naruto

Temari smiled. " You got good taste."

" What does that have to do with me...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

" Your taking her place." Said Naruto.

**" It would seem that the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki is a idiot...hmm?" **Thought Deidara.

Temari burst out laughing at Diedara's expression.

" Go head Temari. Laugh it up...hmm." Said Deidara. Trying to act like Temari's laughing bothered him. In fact he loved to hear her laugh.

" Why are you going to beat me up?" Asked Kankuro.

Naruto turned around to look at him. " Your a guy right?"

" Of course I am." Said Kankuro.

" Then that's why. You wear makeup." Said Naruto.

" For the last time. This is not makeup!" Yelled Kankuro.

" It is." Said Naruto.

" I agree with Naruto." Said Temari.

" Me to...hmm." Said Deidara.

" Me to." Said Dosu.

" I also agree." Said Shino.

" I really hate you guys." Said Kankuro.

**" Troublesome." **Thought Shikamaru.

* * *

Sakura just walked out of the medic room. Since she got healed. She was going to watch the rest of the fights with Ino. She hated to agree to this, but Dosu was right. She needed to get stronger. The next time she saw Kakashi-sensei. She will get him to train her.

* * *

End of chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 33

I don't own anything.

* * *

" Since Hidan had not shown up for his match. The winner is Deidara!" Announced Genma.

" Well, that was easy...hmm." Said Deidara.

Temari smiled at him. " I wonder if you could defeat Hidan in a fight?" Questioned Temari. She was just teasing him.

" Hidan can never defeat my art...hmm." Said Deidara as he smiled at her.

" That is good to hear. I wonder when Sasuke will get here?" Asked Temari.

" The kid may be Itachi's brother, but Itachi is always on time...hmm." Stated Deidara.

" Very true. Look. Someone is talking to Genma." Said Temari as she pointed down where Genma is.

* * *

" Are you sure?" Asked Genma.

" Yes. That is what Lord Hokage said." Raidou said.

" It is just like Uchihas to get their way. That's why I don't like them." Said Genma.

" I know, but they are all dead now. Sasuke is the only one left." Said Raidou.

" There is only one Uchiha I respect and that is Itachi." Said Genma.

" You mean the traitor. That killed his own clan and left the village to become a missing-nin." Said Raidou.

" Yeah, but he doesn't have a stick up his ass." Said Genma.

" He just has no emotion." Said Raidou as he left to go back the Hokage.

" We will wait for another thirty more minutes!" Yelled Genma as he made sure everyone could hear him.

* * *

" That freaking Uchiha! How long does he expect me to wait?" Temari yelled.

Everyone around her sweet dropped.

" Temari. It's OK...hmm." Said Deidara.

" The hell it is." Said a angry Temari.

To Deidara. Konan was Temari's mother. Although Temari said that Pein was her father. Deidara had to disagree. He thinks that Sasori was Temari's father. It seemed to him that Konan and Sasori's personalty mixed together to from Temari. She hated do wait. Just as much as Sasori.

He looked over and notice Temari was still going insane. Scaring all the others. Especially that kid Shikamaru.

" Temari...hmm." Said Deidara.

" What?" She yelled out angrily.

Deidara smiled at her. " You look very cute when your angry...hmm."

Then a gaint fan came in contact with Deidara's head. He was holding his head in pain.

" Don't think flirting with me is going to make me calm down." Said a blushing Temari.

**" I don't see how Hidan can still be alive after all the times she hit him with her fan." **Thought Deidara. Then he looked over at Temari. He was happy that he made her blush. " How about I take you out to eat. After this hole thing is over...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

Temari thought for a minute." OK. If you take me out some where really expensive." Said Temari as her anger seemed to disappear from her body.

" No problem. Any thing for you...hmm." Said Deidara. Happy that he got a date with her.

* * *

Before Genma could say that the time was up. Sasuke and Kakashi finally showed up.

" It's about time." Said Genma.

" Sorry about that. We got lost on the path of life." Said Kakashi.

" Like I care about your stupid excuses. Your match is up Sasuke." Said Genma.

" Fine." Said Sasuke.

" For the second match. Sasuke Uchiha Vs Gaara!" Yelled Genma.

After Genma said that. Gaara had a crazy look on his face. He then walked down the steps.

**" I can't let Sasuke face that guy. Gaara will kill him." **Thought Naruto. He looked over at Shikamaru. " We go to warn Kakashi-sensei about how dangerous Gaara is." With that he grabbed Shikamaru and took off to find Kakashi.

" I think it would be best that I get Shukaku now...hmm." Deidara whispered to Temari.

" Please. Just let me talk to Leader. After all. You know where he is at anyway." She said.

Deidara just nodded.

* * *

Gaara and Sasuke were looking at each other.

" Are you two ready?" Asked Genma.

" Yes." Said Sasuke.

" Mother wants your blood." Said Gaara.

" I guess I take that as a yes then. Begin!" Yelled Genma as he jumped away from them.

Saskue attacked Gaara , but Gaara's sand shield stop everything that Sasuke threw at him. Then Sasuke moved just as fast as Lee and punched Gaara in the face that sent him flying.

Then Gaara made a big dome around him. Sasuke could not even brake it. Then Sasuke jumped on the wall and did some hand signs. His arm turned in to lighting.

* * *

" What is that move? That's got to be a level A jutsu." Said Temari.

" It's called Chidori. It is made for assassination. It's Kakashi's only move that he didn't copy...hmm." Said Deidara.

" I like to learn it." Said Temari.

" You could if you had lighting style chakra...hmm." Stated Deidara.

Temari look disappointed. " I just have wind style chakra."

**" Well, thanks to your blood. You probably could use it any way. Like how you used Kakuzu's technique against those Rain ninja." **Thought Deidara.

* * *

Sasuke charged at Gaara's sand ball and he went straight through it with his arm. Then Gaara started to scream about his blood. Sasuke started to scream and finally got out of there with a giant monster arm chasing him. Then it went back in the sand ball. Then everyone heard a scary growl.

" So that's Shukaku's arm right?" Asked Temari.

" Sure is...hmm." Answered Deidara.

" This is going to be fun." Stated Temari with a smile.

The sand disappeared and Gaara had a big wound on his shoulder. Then a genijustu was putting all most everyone asleep. Then there was a loud explosion. All the Leaf Village's ANBU went straight after there Hokage, but was stopped by the Sound Four's barrier. Then Sound Ninja were all over the place. Kankuro, Matsuri, and Baki went to where Gaara was at. Then it looked like Gaara passed out from the pain. Then Kankuro and Matsuri left with Gaara. Sasuke went after them and Genma and Baki were fighting.

" It's time Deidara. Do your thing." Said Temari.

" Just be careful...hmm." Said Deidara as they both disappeared.

* * *

End of chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

Akatsuki"s Daughter Chapter 34

I don't own anything.

* * *

Hidan finally found the Hokage tower. He knew that the scroll was in there.

" Hidan!"

Hidan looked up to see who called him. He saw Deidara riding one of his clay birds. Then Deidara jumped off in front of him.

" Is it time yet?" Asked Hidan.

" Yeah. Remember to stop anyone from going in the tower...hmm." Said Deidara.

Hidan looked annoyed. " I know. I'm going to sacrifice everyone to Lord Jashin."

" Whatever...hmm." Said Deidara as he walked in to the tower.

Hidan waited for about six minutes before he saw Leaf and Sand ninja. He had a evil smile on his face.

* * *

The Kazekage was standing near his army and with a three headed snake.

" Destroy the Leaf Village. Spare no one." Ordered the Kazekage. Just as there about to move. They saw a girl near the gate.

" Who the hell are you?" Asked the Kazekage.

Temari smiled at him. " It's been a long time since I seen you. Even though I don't really remember you."

The Kazekage had no clue what she was talking about.

" By the look on your face. Tells me that you have no clue what I'm talking about. It's me your daughter. You know the one you left for died. So you could live your sorry life." Explained Temari with a glare.

The Kazekage and the Sand ninjas were all shocked to hear that.

" I have no daughter. I only have one son and that is Kankuro." Said the Kazekage.

Temari just smirked. " That's fine with me. Your not my farther and your not Gaara's father either."

" That's it. No one talks to the Kazekage like that!" Yelled a mad Kazekage. He ordered the three headed snake to attack Temari.

The snake charged at Temari. She was not moving at all. She also had no fear on her face at all. Just as it look like the snake was about to attack. It stop for some unknown reason.

" Good boy. You can leave know." Said Temari as she looked at her father with a smirk.

The snake disspeared back in to smoke. Everyone was shocked that this happen.

The Kazekage widen his eyes. " How did you do that?"

" Simple. I'm part of his snake clan." Temari answered.

" Because Karura liked you so much. If you step aside. I will spare you." Stated the Kazekage.

Temari narrowed her eyes at him. " You don't have the right to say my mother's name. I'm going to kill you for my mother and my two brothers. Also for leaving me to die."

The Kazekage started to laugh at her. " What makes you think you can defeat me or my army?"

Temari smiled at him. Then she started to talk to the other Sand ninjas. " I like to think of myself as a nice person. So you have five minutes to run. Starting now."

All the Sand ninjas a questioned looks on their faces. Until the Kazekage started to laugh at her. Then they started to laugh at her.

**" Well, They can't say I didn't warned them." **Temari thought. She then took off her cloak and toss it on the ground. She then rolled up her sleeve. Then she bit her thumb and spread the blood on her tattoo.

" Summon Jutsu!" Temari yelled as there was a big cloud of smoke.

Everyone saw Temari on a giant purple snake.

**_" Bow to the great Manda."_ **Said Manda. Then he looked around and then looked up at Temari. He then grin.**_ " Hahaha. My favorte child summon me in the Leaf Village. It's been a long time since I last seen this place."_**

Temari smiled down at him. "Hey Manda. How is it going?"

**_" Fine. Since you summon me. So what do you want? More training?"_ **Asked Manda.

" No. The moment I have been waiting for a long time has come. To kill the Kazekage." Stated Temari.

Manda looked down in saw a lot of Sand ninja and the Kazekage. **_" I thought you wanted to kill him? Why summon me for this crap?"_**

" I do. I'm just making a payment that I owe you." Said Temari.

Manda started to laugh. **_" I see. All those Sand ninjas are my Sacrifices right?"_ **

" Yes. All I need for you to do is to make sure that you get those ninjas off my back. I will fight the Kazekage." Explained Temari.

**_" Sounds good."_ **Said Manda.

All the Sand Village had heard of the boss snake Manda. Everyone started to run away from the Leaf Village. Temari jumped off of Manda so he could chase them. With them out of the way she could focus on her father.

" It looks like you have no one to hide behide great Kazekage." Said Temari with venom in her voice. She open her fan up to the three moons.

" Don't underestimate me girl." Said the Kazekage as he took off his hat, robs, and mask.

" Finally getting serious?" Asked Temari.

He looked at her. " I am Kazekage for a reason."

" I'm so scared." mocked Temari.

* * *

Deidara finally found the vault that the forbidden scroll was in. He thought this should be easy. Until he saw shuriken coming at him. He dodge them and saw a Leaf ninja with sunglasses on.

" Who are you and what are you doing here you fiend?" Asked Ebisu.

Deidara looked at him with a bored look. " I'm a artist. Not a fiend...hmm." Said Deidara.

With that charged at each other. As they were both fighting. Deidara threw clay bugs at Ebisu. Deidara did his hand signs. The bugs exploded. Deidara looked over at Ebisu. Who was trying to get off.

" What are those things?" Questioned Ebisu as he was in pain.

" That is my art. Only true art last for seconds. Before it goes...hmm." Explained Deidara.

Ebsiu was trying to get up, but was to injured to. He then saw the mouths on Deidara's hands. " Your nothing, but a freak."

Deidara had a very angry look on his face. " It seems like the Stone and Leaf Villages are the same. Freak...hmm!" He yelled as he grabbed Ebisu's throat and picked him up. " My art is a master piece. In fact. I'm going to turn you in to art."

Just as Deidara said that. He shot out a centipede and it wrapped around Ebsiu.

" Art is a bang...hmm!" Yelled Deidara as it blew up Ebsiu. Killing him.

Deidara walked back to the vault. Now all he had to do was to get this open. He hoped Temari was doing fine.

* * *

End of chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 35

I don't own anything.

* * *

Hidan was doing his jutsu. Many of the ninjas thought he was the monster.

" All of you are now my sacrifices hahaha!" Laughed Hidan as he was making a trail of dead bodies. It did not matter to him if there were from the Sand Village or the Leaf Village.

Hidan stabbed himself in the heart. That caused four ninjas to die at once.

" This guy is not human." Screamed a Leaf ninja.

" Who's next?" Asked Hidan with a sick smile.

* * *

Temari and the Kazekage were facing each other. Both looking at each other with hate.

Temari shot wind out at him.

He dodge. " Wind Sword!" He yelled as a blade of wind came at Temari.

She blocked it with her own wind attack.

" You use a battle fan. Your mother would have been proud." He said to her.

" She will be. After I kill you." Stated Temari.

He laughed at her. " Don't worry Temari. I will send you to her."

They both sent another blast of wind at each other. Both there attacks cancel each other out.

**" This is not good. I used my strongest wind attack. This is not getting me any where. I'm just waisting my chakra." **Thought Temari.

" Your strong in wind attacks, but I have a trump card." He stated as he summoned a giant hawk. He then jumped on the hawk and it flew up in the air.

She started to scream at him. " This is your trump card? That is so lame!"

She shot another blast of wind at him. He shot a blast of wind also. She thought that they will canceled each other out again, but to her surprise he's wind broke through.

Temari's eyes widen at that. She barley dodge it.

He stated to laugh. " Wind type jutsu is the strongest. It's even stronger in the air. The higher up you all. The more powerful it becomes." He explained.

**" Now I see. Maybe if I could summon a giant snake. No, he will just fly higher." **Thought Temari.

" I will show you the technique that got me the title of the Kazekage." He said. He then did some hand signs and stuck his hands in the back of the hawk. Then the hawk eyes turn red.

Then the hawk shot out a wind blast. Temari tried to block it by shoting another blast of win, but it did no good. She was force to she looked up at him. He was smiling. Then the same wind that she thought that she just dodge. Hit her in the back. She screamed in pain and drooped her fan. The flew across the battle flied and hit some trees.

He was laughing at her pain. " Oh. I forgot to tell you that when this hawk reads your Chakra signal. The wind that it shots out. Will follow you forever until it hits you."

Temari was struggling to get up. When she got to her feet. She was all cut up and bleeding. Blood was dripping off of her face.

" I need to finish you quickly before that giant snake comes back." He said as the hawk shot out a lot wind attacks.

Temari tried to get to her fan, but she got hit head on by the wind attacks. After the wind died down. He saw her laying there bloody.

He thought about fishing her off now, but he decided to make her suffer." It's funny. I killed my wife. Now I'm going to kill my daughter and soon after that I'm going to kill my youngest son."

Temari had to get to her fan or she will die. She could not move at all. She could not get to it. If she used the jutsu that Sasori taught her. She only had one shot. Her attacks can't reach him.

Is this how she will die? Temari knew that she underestimated the Kazekage. If she did better planing, she would not be in this situation. She will never make these types of mistakes ever again.

" Any last words Temari?" He asked.

Temari just smiled up at him. Even though she was really injured. She would not die as a coward. " Bring it on. I rather die. Then to beg for my life." She stated.

He widen his eyes. " If that is what you want. " He sent a big blast of wind at her.

As it was coming to her. She remembered something that Pein taught her.

Flash Back

" What is your best weapon you have Temari?" Questioned the really long hair Pein. Also known as Human Path.

" My battle fan." Answered Temari.

" Wrong. It's you ability to fight with your feet and hands." Stated Pein.

Temari had a question look on her face. " I don't understand what you mean."

" Let me put it another way. What would happen if the enemy took or destroyed your fan?" Questioned Pein.

" I could summon Manda or something like that." Answered Temari.

" You should only summon him. When your facing to many people or facing giant creatures." Said Pein.

" Then I guess I'm dead." She said.

Pein smiled at her. " I'm going to teach you a fighting technique that can make you one with the wind."

Temari looked surprised and excited. " Really?"

" Yes, but let me explain first. How it works. You seen Orochimaru stretching his arms and head right?" He asked.

" Yeah." She said.

" It is just like that, but the wind is doing the stretching for you. You can use the wind like your body and you move to fast for anyone to see you." He explained.

" Is it like the Eight Inner Gates?" She asked.

Pein shook his head no. " It's different. I have seen both of these techniques. This body I'm using right now. He to open all eight of the gates to try and kill me. As you can see he failed. That's because I used the technique that I'm about to teach you. Though I'm the only one that can use it, but since you have wind chakra. I can teach it you." He explained.

Temari had a shock look on her face. She didn't think any thing could be more powerful than the gates. " OK. Teach to me."

" Very well. It will take a very long time to master." Warned Pein.

" That just makes it more fun." She said.

* * *

End of chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 36

I don't own anything.

* * *

Finally after a month of training. She finally got it down.

" Congratulations Temari. You finally mastered the jutsu." Said Pein.

" That is the hardest jutsu I ever had to learn." Said Temari.

" I'm surprised that you did it. I didn't think you could do it." Said Pein.

Temari looked hurt by his statement. " Thanks for the confidence."

" Now. Now. Don't be like that. The fact is that you still learned it." Said Pein.

" I guess your right. OK. It's time for me to test this move out." Said Temari,

Before she could do it. Pein grabbed her arm. " Stop. That will kill you."

" But you said you could use it all the time." Said Temari. A little shocked of finding this out. She didn't train for a hole month not to use this justu.

" Let me explain first. I can use it ,but it kills the body that I use. I have a body the can resurrect the dead. That's why I can use it. You should only use it when you face death." Explained Pein.

" How do I know when I'm facing death?" Asked Temari.

" You will just know." Said Pein.

Temari still had no clue what he was talking about. I could you just know something that you never felt before?

Pein can still see that she was confused. " Let's just hope that you never experience that Temari."

" It's just disappointed to train for this technique and I can't use it." Said Temari.

" I quite using the justu. It is yours now. What will you name it?" Asked Pien.

" How can I name something? When I never seen it." Said Temari.

" Fine then. I will show you. Just make sure you pay attention." Said Pein.

End Of Flash Back

The Kazekage watch as the wind hit the ground. When it cleared. He saw no Temari. He was shocked that she got away. He knew that she was hurt really bad. He looked around and spotted her about thirty feet away.

What he saw shocked him. Temari was on her feet and bit over touching her knees. There was steam coming from her body. Her skin was light red. The steam was so great that her hair came out of her four pig tails. Temari's hair was blowing every where.

" Human Hurricane Jutsu!" Yelled Temari.

He had no idea what she was planing, but he did not care. No one could defeat his Jutsu. He shot out a more powerful wind blast than before.

Temari pointed her fist towards him and then punched straight out like she was actually trying to hit him.

Suddenly the wind attack disappeared and he heard a loud sound that sounded like a punch. His hawk's beak was broken and bloody. The hawk started to fall back to the ground.

He knew that his hawk was dead. He decided to use all of his chakra to make one last attack to kill Temari. When he looked to where Temari was. She was no longer there.

He jumped off the hawk so he could get higher. " Where are you?" He asked to himself in mid air.

Temari appeared five feet behind him. " Right here!" She yelled.

Just as he turned to look at her. He got hit by a unknown force. His face was smashed and his blood was everywhere. He went flying in the ground like a rocket. Then Temari kept swinging her fist. The unknown force kept hitting the Kazekage's body and was creating a giant crater.

After Temari stopped. She did one last powerful kick. That it destroyed the ground. Then she coughed up blood and fell back on the ground. She didn't feel the impact. Because she lost conscious.

There was a Sand ninja named Otokaze. He was hiding in some bushes near by. He could not believe that this girl defeated the Kazekage in battle. He ran to the large crater and jumped down where the Kazekage was. He was shocked what he found. The body was all smashed up that you could not even recognize the Kazekage.

Temari beat the Fourth Kazekage to death.

A angry Otokaze grabbed a kunai. He started to head over to Temari's unconscious body. " How dare you kill the Kazekage. There is no telling what else you might do. You will die here and now." He said as he kept walking towards Temari.

* * *

Deidara blew up the vault that held the Forbidden Scroll. Deidara walked in and saw it. He didn't think that the scroll would be that big. There was already a rope attached to it. He put it on his back and blew a hole in the wall. He walked out and made a clay bird. He jumped on it and flew up in the air.

He tossed a Clay bird in the air and it exploded.

Temari told Deidara that when he got the scroll. He should leave the Leaf Village and go straight to the Akatsuki's hideout. He really did not want to leave her, but she said that she had a plan. With that Deidara flew away from the Leaf Village.

* * *

There was dead body's everywhere. In the middle of the street. There was Hidan with a spike through his chest.

Hidan stood up when he heard Deidara's explosion. " I guess he got it. Lord Jashin should be happy of all these kills today."

Hidan figured that Temari and Deidara were on their way to the Akatsuki's hideout. With that he started to walk back to the hideout.

* * *

Otokage looked at the sky. " What is that? How can a explosion get that high up in the air?" He just shrugged. He needed to kill Temari.

" That will be Akatsuki member Deidara's art. Well, that's what he calls it."

Otokage turn around and saw a man with a orange mask on. He was shocked that he didn't even notice him behind him. " Who the hell are you?"

" Tobi. I'm a good boy." He said as he walked towards Temari's body.

He checked her over. She was dieing very quickly. He turn on his Sharingan to full power and did a advance healing Jutsu. After she was breathing. He stood back up and turned to Otokage.

* * *

End of chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 37

I don't own anything.

* * *

Orokage pointed a kunai at Tobi. " Who are you? What is this Akatsuki you speak of? What type of Jutsu did she used? How come that girl is so powerful?" He questioned.

" For such a small rat. You sure have a lot of questions." Said Tobi.

Orokage threw a kunai at him, but it passed through him like a ghost. He knew right then that he was no match against this guy. He tried to run away, but Tobi appeared right in front of him.

" Now. Now. You asked me to tell you the truth. I been known as many names like Tobi or Mizukage." Said Madara.

Orokage widen his eyes in fear. When he heard the title of the Mist Village's leader.

" But my true name is Madara Uchiha." Said Madara.

Orokage was shocked. " All of the Uchiha clan have all been killed."

" That's true. Itachi and I made sure of that. Akatsuki is a criminal organization I created with two others. There are ten members of Akatsuki that are very powerful. You might know of one of them. He comes from the Sand Village and witch you are from. Sasori of the Red Sands." Said Madara.

" Please spare my life." Begged Orokage. He did not know who Madara was, but he heard of the names of Itachi and Sasori. If those guys worked for him. He was going to die.

" The jutsu that the girl used was called Human Hurricane. It allows you to become one with the wind. It's like the wind is your body. You don't even need to get close to someone to hit them. It also makes your kicks and punches more powerful. It's like she shoots a blast of wind that so fast you can't even see it. Even with my Sharingan. I could not see her movements." Explained Madara.

Orokage could not believe this. If he was going to survive here. He needed to serve Madara. " Please Lord Madara. I will serve you."

" That girl behind you is Temari. A member of Akatsuki. I like to call her the Akatsuki's daughter. You just tried to kill her when she was unconscious. What type of person would I be if I let one of my members die like that. Besides she is becoming my favorite." Said Madara as appeared from behind Okokage and grabbed him. Madara held the very same kunai that Orokage threw early at him to his throat.

" Why would you tell me that stuff? If you were going to kill me in the first place. Why did you tell me all this stuff?" Asked a scared Orokage.

Madara smiled under his mask. " Because. Tobi is a good boy." He answered as he cut his throat open.

Orokage was dead before he even hit the ground.

Madara started to clap his hands as he walked over to Temari. " You show know how to make a impact Temari-chan. I'm glad I came to watch your fight. If I was not here. You would have died. You finally got your revenge against the Fourth Kazekage."

" Konan will be very proud of you when she hears about this. For now I think it will be best if we get out of here." Said Madara as he walked over to Temari's fan and put it on his back. Then he picked Temari up bridal style and disappeared.

* * *

Madara appeared forty miles from the Leaf Village. He laid Temari down and put her fan beside her.

" I don't want to reveal my true identity to you yet Temari-chan. It will be to risky to have Tobi to save you. So I will wait here until you wake up. Then I will be gone when you wake up." Said Madara as he jumped in a tree and was sitting on a tree limb.

After about two hours later. Temari finally woke up.

She sat up. " I feels like I got hit by Pein's ugly body."

She looked around and saw that she was in a forest. **" How the hell did I get out here?" **Thought Temari.

The last thing she remembered was fighting with the Kazekage and then using her Human Hurricane technique. Then she remembered the last minutes of the fight.

She looked up in the sky. **" That was for you mother. Even though I didn't know you. Some how I know that you were a good mother. Don't worry about me. I got a good mother that has always been there for me. I will also look after Gaara and Kankuro. Bye mother." **She pryed to her mother.

Temari picked her fan up. " Dammit. I don't see my cloak or my weapons pouch any wear. It had all of my tools in it. That just makes me mad." Said Temari. She guess she would have to make a tool belt or something so she won't loose her stuff again.

" Mr. Kakuzu is not going to be happy about me loosing that stuff. I hate to ask him for the money since he is the treasurer of Akatsuki." Said Temari as she looked around to see where she was at. " Great have no clue where the hell I'm at."

Just then she heard trees falling down and could tell something big was coming. Temari was still injured from her fight with the Kazekage. All of her chakra was gone. When the big thing showed up. Temari was surprised to see Manda.

" I'm glad it's you." Said Temari.

**_" How did you get way out here child?"_** Questioned Manda.

" No clue. How did you find me?" Asked Temari.

**_" Your summoning Tattoo. It does not matter how far you are. I can still sense you."_** Explained Manda.

" I see. Did you kill all those Sand ninjas?" Asked Temari.

**_" Some of them got away, but thanks for the meal."_** A laughing Manda said.

" Your welcome. I killed him." Said Temari.

**_" Nice job. I wanted to hurt down and eat Orochimaru. He was close by, but it looks like he is going back to the Sound Village."_ **Said Manda.

" You shouldn't have come for me. If you wanted to kill Orochimaru." Said Temari.

**_" I wanted to make sure you were OK. Sorry child, but I must leave. I'm out of energy."_ **Said Manda.

" That's fine." She said.

**_" Farewell child."_ **Said Manda as he disappeared.

Temari started to walk through the woods. She was heading back to the Akatsuki's hideout. She hoped that Deidara and Hidan got the scroll and was heading to the hideout.

* * *

End of chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 38

I don't own anything.

* * *

It's been about a hour since Temari been walking in the woods. She had a little bit of her chakra than she had a hour ago, but it was not enough to summon Sansa. To top that off. She did not have any hair ties at all. Long hair was so annoying.

Then she heard some voices. She jumped up in some trees and looked down to see who it was. She saw that it was Kankuro, Gaara, and Matsuri.

Kankuro looked beat up. His puppet was siting next to him. She could tell that he had trouble breathing. Other than that he seemed fine.

Matsuri had a bunch of cuts on her. She looked better than the others.

Gaara was injured really bad. His eyes were closed and he was not moving at all. He also had a wound on his forehead that was still bleeding.

Temari jumped down in front of them. " Never expected you guys to be here."

They all looked surprised to see her.

" What are you doing here Temari?" Asked Kankuro.

" Just passing by." Said Temari.

Matsuri was glad it was Temari instead of the enemy. Then she looked over at Temari and noticed that her hair was beautiful down. " Your hair looks good down. Why don't you leave it down?"

" Thanks for the compliment. It's a pain. I'm a Kunoichi. When I fight I don't want hair in my face." Stated Temari.

" Enough girl talk. What the hell happen to you?" Asked Kankuro.

"Why I should I tell you anything? Don't order me around Kankuro. I'm your older sister." Temari said.

Kankuro just signed. " Fine. I got defeated by that bug boy Shino. Matsuri was defeated by that Uchiha." Said Kankuro.

" What about Gaara?" Asked Temari.

" I'm not sure, but I think he was defeated by both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Said Kankuro.

" No. Your wrong Kankuro. I saw that fight. It was the most craziest fight I ever seen. Gaara won against Sasuke, but lost in his fight against Naruto." Said Matsuri.

Temari was not that surprised that Naruto defeated Gaara in battle. " Did he use that red chakra?"

" Yes he did." Said Matsuri.

" That's because his like Gaara." Said Temari.

They both looked surprised.

Temari walked over to Gaara and saw that he was still bleeding from is head wound.

" What are you doing? We could not stop the blood from coming out." Said Kankuro.

Temari did not even bother to turn around. " I'm a medic ninja to." She said as she was using a small medic jutsu to heal Gaara. After she was done with Gaara. She sat right beside him on the ground.

" How do you feel Gaara?" Asked Temari.

" I feel a little better. I still can't move my body, but I never felt so alive. That is why he understood me. He is like me?" Asked Gaara.

" That's right little brother." Said Temari.

" You never answered my question. What happen to you and your team mates?" Asked Kankuro.

" If you must know. I got revenge for our mother, Gaara, you, and me." Said Temari.

" What the hell do you mean by that?" Asked a mad Kankuro.

Temari just smiled at them in a Gaara like way. " I killed our father."

Kankuro was so mad at her. How dare she kill their father. He did some bad things, but that didn't mean he needed to die.

" Whats wrong with you?" Asked Temari like nothing really happen.

" You killed our farther." Said a mad Kankuro.

" That monster made our mother a slave. Then he abandon me. Then he put a demon inside of Gaara. That made her die. So I say he deserved to die. I have no regrets of doing it." Said Temari.

Kankuro charged at Temari. He tried to hit Temari in the face ,but was blocked by sand. They turned and saw Gaara barley holding his arm up to call the sand. Matsuri ran over to Gaara to see if he was OK.

" Gaara are you OK?" Asked a worried Matsuri.

" I'm fine." Said Gaara.

Temari looked over at Kankuro. " It will seem that you might have been involved in our mother's death."

Kankuro looked hurt that she said that to him. " Look. I believe just because someone does something bad. Does not mean that they have to die."

" Says the guy that likes to pick on other little kids." Said Temari.

" That's just different." Said Kankuro.

" Whatever. I promised that I would protect you and Gaara, but if you ever try to hurt me like that again. I will kill you." Temari stated with a glare.

" Please. Stop fighting you two." Said Gaara.

They really could all tell that Naruto changed Gaara.

Temari smiled. " Sure. We are family after all." After she said that she sat next to Gaara again.

" I want people to care for like Naruto." Said Gaara.

" Well, you have your big sister, your older brother , and your girl friend Matsuri." Said Temari.

Matsuri blushed at that.

Gaara however had a confused look on his face. " What's a girl friend?"

Temari smiled at him. " It is someone that you really care for and when the right moment comes. You make love to them." Stated Temari with a smile.

" Making love?" Questioned Gaara.

" You know sex." Said Temari.

Matsuri was blushing like a tomato and Kankuro was shocked that his older sister was talking about sex.

" Sex?" Asked Gaara.

Temari smiled at him." It's when you get a woman and a man get together. They start to...

Kankuro interrupted her. " Hell no Temari. I don't won't to hear about you sex life."

Temari gave him a look. " I have you know that I'm still a virgin. My mother taught me about this stuff."

" I don't care. I just can't hear about that stuff." Said Kankuro.

" Oh. I get it. It's what Kankuro does to his puppets right?" Asked Gaara.

Kankuro fell over on the ground. Matsuri and Temari felt like throwing up. After about thirty minutes of trying to convince Temari and Matsuri that he does not have sex with dolls. What Gaara was talking about was him fixing them.

" If you don't want me to tell him. Then who? It can't be Matsuri because that's who Gaara is going to be dating." Said Temari.

As Temari and Kankuro kept arguing. Matsuri spoke up.

" How about Baki." Said Matsuri.

" Who?" Asked Temari.

" He is our sensei. He is old and must have some experience." Explained Kankuro.

Before Temari could say anymore. _" Akatsuki meeting now."_ She heard in her head.

" Sorry guys. I be just a minute." Said Temari as she started to channel her chakra in to her ring. If Pein found out that Gaara was with her. He might order Temari to capture Gaara. She just hoped that he won't find out.

* * *

End of chapter.


	39. Chapter 39

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 39

I don't own anything.

* * *

Hidan had been walking for a long time. He was in the middle of a desert.

" Shit. It is so hot. How the hell did I get out here? I don't remember that you needed to cross a desert to get the hideout." Said Hidan to himself. Then he heard Pein call for a meeting. He sat in the sand and channel his chakra in his ring.

* * *

Temari's shadow appeared in the Akatsuki's meeting room. The only ones that where actually there was Deidara, Sasori, and Kakuzu. Everyone else were shadows.

_" First off. Temari, Deidara, and Hidan. Good job of getting the scroll. With all the jutsu in it. We will become strong."_Said Pein.

_" I have a report about Orochimaru. It appears that the Third Hokage has died and sealed Orochimaru's arms before his death."_Said Zestu.

Itachi raise a eyebrow about that. **" So it is true." **Thought Itachi.

**_" It would also seem that Orochimaru is looking for another Sannin. Tsunade to heal his arms."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

" Should we go after him?" Asked Sasori.

_" No. As for now. Orochimaru is no longer our problem."_Said Pein.

Sasori look pissed off. He wanted to kill Orochimaru for betraying them, but if Pein had a reason for doing so. Then he would respect that.

_" Temari and Hidan. Where are you two at?"_Questioned Pein.

_" I'm in a desert."_Stated Hidan.

Everyone was shocked to hear that.

" How in the world did you get lost in the desert. The hideout is not even close to a desert. So when you see one. You don't keep walking in to it Idiot." Said Kakuzu.

_" Shut the hell up Kakuzu!"_Yelled Hidan.

_" Kakuzu. Go and find Hidan and then the both of you come back here. I have a mission for the both of you."_Ordered Pein.

" Fine. I hate the desert. Hidan don't move at all." Said Kakuzu.

_" Well, hurry up. The shitty sand is freaking hot."_Said Hidan.

_" Where are you at Temari?"_Asked Pein.

Temari laughed nervously. _" I'm on my way."_

Konan, Pein , and Sasori gave her a look that told her to tell the truth.

Temari just sighed at that. She could not lie to her mother._ " Fine. I'm with my two brothers and their team mate."_

Everyone looked kind of surprised to hear that.

_" So. Your with the Shukaku?"_Asked Pein.

_" Yeah."_Was all Temari said.

_" I know your not stupid Temari, but I'm going to ask anyway. You do know that catching all the nine demons is the most important thing for Akatsuki?"_Asked Pein.

_" Yeah I do, but he is my brother. Is there anyway he could not die?"_Asked Temari. She could tell there was no way Pein would spare Gaara.

_" I heard that you killed the Kazekage."_Said Pein. He had got the information from Madara. He heard that she was a deaths door, but Madara saved her. If She was strong enough to beat a Kage. Then she needed reward.

Konan was glad that Madara saved her daughter. The most thing she was scared of is if Temari used that jutsu again. The next time Madara would not be there to save her. Temari might die.

Zestu already knew of Temari's fight.

Kisame was surprised to hear this news. He could good go around saying he taught the woman that killed the Kazekage.

Itachi was impressed.

Sasori was truly impressed with Temari. It's funny how he killed the the Third Kazekage and Temari killed the Fourth Kazekage.

Kakuzu was a little disappointed that Temari didn't take the body with her so they could cash it in.

_" I will give you three years before we take the Shukaku out of your brothers body. You need to figure out a way to bring him back from the death."_Stated Pein.

Temari was surprised by the offer, but agreed to his terms. She wished Pein could use that body he has to bring Gaara back to life, but it only brings the Six Paths of Pein back to life.

_" We need lots of money first. So you have three years until Deidara goes after your brother."_Said Pein.

_" I accept. Thank you Father."_Said Temari.

_" Your welcome."_Said Pein.

_" Mr. Kakuzu?"_Asked Temari in a sweet voice.

" Oh no. When you talk like that you need money. What do you want now?" Questioned Kakuzu.

_" It's a long list of stuff. I lost all of my tools and cloak."_Stated Temari.

" Bloody hell Temari. Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost?" Asked Kakuzu.

_" She did make a good name for Akatsuki. By killing the Kazekage."_Said Pein.

" Fine. I get you another cloak and all of your tools to." Said Kakuzu.

" I make a belt for you. So you can put your things in the belt. It won't take long." Said Sasori.

Temari smiled at them. _" Thanks Mr. Kakuzu and Uncle Sasori."_

_" You can meet up with us outside of Otafuku Gai town Temari. Itach and I are going to get the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki."_Stated Kisame.

_" Did you two forget that we need to seal the demons in order now?"_Asked Zestu.

Kisame just grined. _" When we catch him. We make sure he stays alive until we seal him."_

_" Fine."_Said Pein.

_" I have a little money on me. So I'm going to buy some new clothes. My other clothes are trashed"_Said Temari.

" When I'm done with your belt. I get Deidara to fly your items to Kisame and Itachi." Said Sasori.

" Where are you two at...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

_" Near the Grass Village."_Answered Kisame.

_" Fine with me. Later guys."_Said Temari as her shadow disappeared.

* * *

After Temari explained that the criminal origination was coming after Gaara.

" I will save you Temari. When I become the Kazekage. I will capture you and you will live with us." Stated Gaara. He could barley walk. So he had no energy to capture her now. Even if he did he won't do it. Because the Sand Village will sentence her to death. When he becomes Kazekage. He would take her off the Bingo Book. He knew that she was on there now since she killed their father.

Temari laughed. " You go and become the greatest Kazekage the world has ever seen."

" I will." Promised Gaara.

" I know your new to this hole love thing, but you don't mind if I give you a hug?" Asked Temari.

Gaara looked surprised, but nodded anyway. They both hugged each other. She told him to stay safe.

Then she looked over at Kankuro. " I know that your not happy with me right now...

Kankuro just hugged her. " Stay safe sister. After Gaara heals up. We are coming after you."

Temari smiled at that. " Would you have any time for your dolls?"

Matsuri laughed at that.

" We can't have a good family moment at all. For the last time their called puppets and I don't do that stuff with them." Said Kankuro.

" Is that guy Deidara your boyfriend?" Asked Matsuri.

Temari blushed at that question. " I guess you could say that."

They all could tell that she didn't won't to talk about that.

Temari smiled at Matsuri. " Take good care of my brothers for me. Also go easy on Gaara. He is knew to this relationship thing."

Matsuri blushed again." OK."

Then they both hugged each other also.

" You guys take care." Said Temari as she jumped in to some tress and took off.

They all watched her go. They all wondered if they will every see each her again?

* * *

They finally made it to the desert. They saw Baki standing there waiting for them.

" I'm Glad you three are alive." Said Baki.

Baki put Gaara's arm around the back of his neck and started to walk back to the Sand Village.

" Baki? What is sex?" Asked Gaara.

Baki almost fell over. He saw Matsuri and Kankuro start running off to the Sand Village.

" You two brats get back he right now! You guys set me up!" Yelled Baki.

* * *

End of chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 40

I don't own anything.

Note- The clothes Temari is wearing in this chapter is the clothes she had on when she saved Shikamaru from Tayuya.

* * *

Temari was in Otafuku Gai. She was siting on a bench waiting for Itachi and Kisame to show up. She already got some new clothes and bought some hair ties. Finally she had her hair up in four pigtails.

" Temari." Said a voice behide her.

Temari turned around and saw Itachi. She was really happy to see him. " Itachi."

" Hn." Said Itachi.

" You have not changed at all." Temari said as she hugged and kissed him on the lips.

After they stop kissing. He handed her cloak and belt.

" Thanks Itachi." She said as she put the stuff on.

" Kisame is waiting for us outside of town." Said Itachi.

Temari thought about telling Itachi about her and Deidara's kiss.

Itachi could tell something was wrong with her. " Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Temari took his hand and lead him to place where there were not to many people. Itachi was a little confused. He could see the guilt in her eyes.

" There is something I have to tell you. Your probably going to hate me. I don't blame you if you do." Said Temari.

Now Itachi knew what was going on. She probably kissed another guy or something to that nature. He thought that is was probably Deidara. Since Temari and Deidara were so close.

Temari was looking more at the ground than at him. " I cheated on you. I kissed Deidara."

After about five minutes. Since Temari would not speak. Itachi asked her a surprised question.

" Does Deidara know that you and I are a couple?" Asked Itachi with a blank look on his face.

" Yeah. I told him." Said Temari.

" Did he force you in to a kiss?" Asked Itachi.

" No. Deidara would never do that." Said Temari. She did not understand Itachi at all. Normally when you hear that your girlfriend is cheating on you. Your supposed to be angry. Instead of being angry. Itachi is asking all these weird questions.

Itachi was more mad at himself more then anything. The day he was giving his mission. Was the day he destroyed his heart, but some how Temari got it back and he fell in love with her. The only bad thing was that he could not spend the rest of his life with her. He knew it was selfish to even to be in a relationship with Temari, but he wanted to be happy before he died. He was going to need to talk to Deidara about this.

Itachi kissed her on the lips. Then he pulled back and started to walk away. " We will talk about this later. You should not worry about it." Said Itachi as he kept walking.

"Your supposed to be angry or something. We need to talk about this now." Said Temari with a serous look.

Itachi stop and looked at her. " We have a mission to do first and Kisame is waiting for us. I promised we will talk about this later."

Temari sigh. " OK."

" I'm glad you told me this." Said Itachi

Temari raised a eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

They both stated to walk off to meet up with Kisame.

* * *

When Itachi and Temari found Kisame. He had to straw hats for them. Itachi put his on with out a problem, but Temari refused. She said that it was to ugly. Kisame told her that the Leaf Village knows her face and that Itachi and him are wanted S class criminals.

When they arrived at the Leaf village. They were standing on top of the wall.

Temari could not believe the damage that was done to the Leaf Village

" The Leaf village was the most powerful out of all the other ninja villages. Now look at." Said Itachi.

" You sound sad. Do you miss your old home Itachi?" Asked Kisame.

" No." Said Itachi.

" Are you guys sure you want to do this. I don't see a point in keeping our target hostage for who knows how long. Why don't you wait until everyone else captures their targets first Itachi?" Asked Temari.

" No. I will not wait." Said Itachi.

**" Why is Itachi doing this for? It can't be because he wants Naruto. Could it be something else that he might be after?"**Thought Temari.

" Do you remember all those hills and cliffs that we pass Temari?" Asked Itachi.

" Yeah. I know what you talking about." Said Temari.

" I need you to go there and wait for us." Said Itachi.

" Come on Itachi. I want to go with you." Said Temari.

" Kisame and I are going to look around the village for our target. After we find him. We will come get you." Said Itachi.

" Fine. Just be careful and stay out of trouble." Said Temari. Not really that happy.

Kisame grinned. " Oh. You know me."

Temari grinned right back at him " That's why I told you that."

Kisame laughed at her." Same goes for you also."

Temari jumped off the wall and left them.

" lets go Kisame." Ordered Itachi as they disappeared.

* * *

After waiting for a hour. Kisame and Itachi showed up. They said that they found Naruto's trail. They also said they got in a fight with Leaf ninjas. So Temari followed both Itachi and Kisame.

When they stopped at a cliff. They saw Naruto walking with a man with white long hair and a very long ponytail.

Temari looked at Kisame. To her he looked a little nervous.

" This is a major problem." Said Kisame.

" Indeed." said Itachi.

" That man is one of the Sannin Jiraiya." Stated Kisame.

To Temari that is a big problem. She looked over at Itachi. " When Orochimaru trained me when I was little. He told me that he was strongest Sannin. You defeated Orochimaru. You can take out Jiraiya."

" I have learned that Jiraiya is stronger than Orochimaru is." Stated Itachi.

Temari and Kisame seemed surprised by this information.

" I do like to fight, but I don't think I could come close to his strength. Sorry Temari, but you don't stand a chance against him." Stated Kisame.

" None taking." Said Temari.

" I'm sure you go toe to toe with him Itachi." Said Kisame as he glanced over a Itachi.

" Even if we face each other. We both might die. That is a whether bad out come. Even if we attacked together as a team or called the others. It will most likely be the same result in one of us dieing." Explained Itachi. He already accomplish his goal for coming back to the Leaf Village. He knew that the elders in the council got his message.

" If we have to fight him. Then the Uchiha clan, Seven Sword Man of the Mist and the Angle's Daughter will have their names drug through the mud." Said Kisame. He never thought he had to face Jiraiya in battle.

" True. However, even the strongest person has a weakness. I have a plan." Stated Itachi.

* * *

End of chapter.


	41. Chapter 41

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 41

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari gave Kisame a flat look. " No."

Kisame just grinned. " Don't be like that Temari. You don't even look like your fifteen. You look like your eighteen."

Temari hit him on the head with her fan. " That's gross Kisame! I only think of you as my older brother!"

" I'm not flirting with you. I'm just saying that you should flirt with Jiraiya." Stated Kisame as he rubbed his head in pain.

" Are you kidding? He is a old man." Stated Temari.

" Stop you two." Said Itachi as they were waiting in a ally.

They both stopped fighting.

" Your not going to be the one that flirts with him Temari." Said Itachi.

" Thank God." Said Temari.

" What? I thought you said he loved women. Is he gay?" Questioned Kisame.

" No." Said Itachi.

Temari narrowed her eyes. " Oh. So now I'm not good enough?"

Itachi glanced at her with a blank look. " I don't won't you any were near him. Some how Kakashi knew of us. I'm thinking that Jiraiya must know of us already." Stated Itachi.

" Sorry Itachi. It's just that I have not been thinking straight. I just have my mind on my brother, but starting now. It will not interfere in my mission." Stated Temari.

Kisame grinned." It's all good."

" Hn." Said Itachi.

Temari saw a pretty women walking by. " Use that one Itachi." She said as she pointed out the women.

The women turned to look at them and meet Itachi's eyes and fell under his Genjutsu.

* * *

When Naruto opened the door he was surprised to see Itachi there.

" Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

" No. Please step outside with us Naruto." Ordered Itachi.

Naruto step out in the hall and Kisame walked up to him.

" It's hard to believe that this kid holds the Kyuubi." Said Kisame.

**" How does this guy know about the Kyuubi?" **Thought Naruto.

Temari was lining against the wall. With her arms over her chest. " That's him Kisame. I saw it with my own eyes in the Chuunin Exams."

Naruto looked at her with a question look. " Temari? What are you doing here and who are these people?" Asked Naruto.

Temari felt sorry for him." I be honest with you Naruto. I did not go to the Chunin Exams to be promoted to a Chunin. I went there under cover to get the Forbidden Scroll." She explained to him.

" What? You were really nice to me. I thought you were my friend and the Rain Village and the Leaf Village has a alliance together. So you lied to me?" Question a shocked Naruto.

" Well, to be honest. I never said I was your friend, but I do respect you. I'm not from the Rain Village. I work for Akatsuki." Temari said. She figured she should lie about the Rain Village so no one will find out about her mother or father.

" Akatsuki?" Asked Naruto.

" Sorry Naruto. I can't tell you any more information." Stated Temari.

" Naruto. Your coming with us." Said Itachi with his blank look on his face.

" I say we should cut off his legs. So he won't be able to run away." Said Kisame with a grin.

Naruto looked scared. He looked over at Temari for help, but she gave him a look that said sorry.

Before Kisame could attack Naruto. Itachi started to talk.

" It's been a long time Sasuke." Everyone look behind Itachi and saw Sasuke. He looked pissed off.

" Itachi Uchiha."

**" It looks like I was right about Sasuke being Itachi's little bother and It seems like Naruto has figured it out to."**Thought Temari.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He looked at his brother with hatred. Itachi already had his Sharingan activated.

" I didn't thank there was anyone that had those crazy eyes besides Itachi. Who is he?" Asked Kisame.

" He is my little brother Sasuke Uchiha." Answered Itachi with no emotion.

" Really? I heard the all the Uchiha clan where all wiped out. By you." Stated Kisame with a big grin on his face.

Sasuke activated Chidori. " It's like you said brother. I hated you and I lived for this moment. Today is the day that you will die!" He yelled out and charged at Itachi.

**" Chidori?" **Thought Itachi.

Just as Sasuke reached Itachi. Itachi slapped Sasuke's attack to the side of the wall.

Temari was shocked that Itachi just smacked it like something he didn't order. She never saw Itachi in action before. He did show her how to do a few fire jutsus, but now she knew Itachi was very powerful.

Itachi snapped Sasuke's arm like a twig and Sasuke fell to the ground. Then Naruto started to call upon the Kyuubi's power. He had red chakra around him. It was just like what Temari and Deidara saw at the Chunin Exams. When Naruto fought with Neji.

" I see. This is the Kyuubi's power." Said Kisame.

" I'm about to kick your ass with it." Stated Naruto.

" To slow kid." Said Kisame as he swung his sword at the red chakra and it was gone.

" Come on. What's wrong. I can't feel anything." Said a worry Naruto. He was trying to call the Kyuubi's power back.

" My sword Sharkskin. It eats chakra." Explained Kisame as he held up his sword.

Naruto could not believe this. He was in big trouble.

" Forget the legs. I say we should cut off his arms instead." Stated Kisame with a very scary grin of his.

Naruto was really scared now. He knew that Temari was really strong, but the other two seemed stronger.

Temari really didn't want to hurt Naruto, but she had no choice in the matter. She respected him. Because he saved Gaara from himself.

Itachi just stood there with a blank look on his face like always.

Kisame raised his sword and was about to cut Naruto's arm off, but out came smoke and Kisame's sword hit something hard.

" What?" Questioned Kisame.

When the smoke cleared there was a toad with battle armor on. The toad had blocked Kisame's sword to save Naruto. Then more smoke came and out came a man with long white hair.

" Sorry I'm late. You three don't know me at all do you? I don't fall for beautiful women. They all fall in love with me! Because I'm the famous toad hermit Jiraiya!" Yelled Jiraiya as he held the women that Itachi used to destruct him with.

* * *

End of chapter.


	42. Chapter 42

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 42

I don't own anything.

* * *

Kisame, Naruto, Temari , Sasuke, and Itachi had a blank look on their faces.

Temari looked at Jiraiya with a bored expression. " Are you guys sure he is the Sannin Jiraiya?"

After Naruto and Jiraiya stop fighting. Kisame spoke up.

"So he calls you pervy sage?" Asked Kisame.

" Don't underestimate me, just on what the kid calls me." Said Jiraiya as he sat the women against the wall.

" Pervy Sage? Who are they?" Asked Naruto.

" They are S class criminals. Itachi Uchiha killed all of his clan. Kisame Hoshigaki killed a lot of feudal lords from his home village and Temari killed her own father at the Chunin Exams and stole the Forbidden Scroll from our village." Explained Jiraiya.

Temari smiled at him." You need to mine your own business. That man was not my father. He was a monster. I'm sure you killed a lot. So don't you dare act like you better than us." She stated in a dangers voice.

" I heard that his daughter died, but you look like you were raised by the Akatsuki. I heard that you can summon Manda. Is that true?" Asked Jiraiya.

" Maybe." Was all that Temari said.

**" It's impossible for any child to summon the boss animal and there must be a reason why she is in the Akatsuki." **Thought Jiraiya.

Then Jiraiya's toad disappeared from sight.

" So you are after Naruto?' Asked Jiraiya.

" I see now. That is how Kakashi found out. You told him. Your right. Capturing Naruto was the order we were given by the Akatsuki." Explained Itachi.

Naruto looked shocked.

" I can't hand Naruto over to you." Stated Jiraiya.

" We will see about that." Stated Itachi.

" Well, this is good. I can capture Temari here and finish off the both of you right here." Stated Jiraiya.

" Stay out of this." Said Sasuke as he was trying really hard to get up.

Jiraiya, Temari, Kisame, Itachi and Naruto was watching Sasuke.

**" The kid wants revenge." **Thought Jiraiya.

**" I need to help Sasuke some how." **Thought Naruto.

**" Sasuke's best attack was nothing against Itachi. He doesn't stand a chance against him." **Thought Temari.

**" I almost forgot about him." **Thought Kisame.

Itachi just looked at him with no emotion.

" I lived for this moment. This is my revenge." Stated Sasuke as he looked at his brother with hatred.

" Go away. I have to time for you." Stated Itachi.

Sasuke looked really angry. " Then make time." He yelled.

Sasuke tried to hit him, but Itachi kicked him to the far wall.

Naruto was about to try to go after Itachi, but Temari was in his way. Before Naruto could say anything to Temari. Sasuke spoke up.

" Stop Naruto. I told you this is my fight. This is between me and him." Said Sasuke.

He charged at Itachi again, but Itachi punched him in the face so hard. It made him fly back to the same wall.

Jiraiya was about to help Sasuke, but Kisame was in his way.

Kisame held up his sword and grinned. " You heard the kid. This is none of our business. Let the two of them work it out."

**" He can't even make a hand sign. Very well." **Thought Itachi.

Itachi walked over to where Sasuke was and started to hit him really hard.

" He shows him no mercy." Said a grinning Kisame.

Then Itachi used his powerful jutsu to make Sasuke watch what happen that night. Sasuke started to scream in horror.

" I can't believe he is using that move on his brother." Stated Temari.

" Cut it out you bastard!" Yelled Naruto as he charged at Itachi.

Kisame and Temari started to run after him.

Jiraiya new he had to act now. He needed to capture one of them. So he shot out a dart at Temari and it hit on in the back.

Temari felt some thing that stung. Before she could think about. Her feet stop moving and so did Kisame. She looked down and saw some gross looking stuff on the floor and walls.

" What the hell is this stuff?" Questioned Temari.

" Frog mount trap. Your in a toad's stomach. He is very hungry. No one has ever made it out of this jutsu alive. Doesn't feel good does it? When your going to be eaten by a toad." Said Jiraiya.

" What is going on?" Asked Naruto.

" Naruto trust my jutsu." Said Jiraiya.

Itachi turned to Kisame and Temari. " Temari, Kisame. Come." Ordered Itachi.

Temari was stuck. She could not move at all. Kisame broke out and lifted Temari up. Then Temari started to run and Kisame was behind her. Itachi was in front of her.

The wall started to chase them. Kisame stop and took out some of it, but it was still coming.

" This wall is faster than us. At this rate we are going to die." Stated Kisame.

" I have no choice, but to summon Manda." Said a scared Temari.

" No." Said Itachi as he closed his eyes and then he opened his right eye. Then Temari saw something amazing. Itachi shot out black fire from his mouth. It hit the wall and made a big hole. They all jumped out of the building. Itachi then started to run out of town with Temari and Kisame behind him.

* * *

They were running down the river and jumping in the air very fast. Just in case Jiraiya was still on their trail.

" Are we going to retreat? We have been doing that a lot lately. I'm sure if you use your most powerful jutsu. Jiraiya would be dead." Stated Kisame.

" It's not yet time to capture Naruto. Temari was right. We will wait for Hidan to capture his target and then go after yours Kisame. Then when Temari captures her target. Then we go after Naruto again. Jiraiya can't protect him forever." Itachi explained.

As they kept running. Itachi noticed Temari was slowing down. He knew that Temari could last longer than that. He turned to look at her. She was breathing heavily and sweating a lot. Itachi stop running. Witch made Teamri and Kisame stop running.

" Are you Ok Temari?" Asked Itachi with a hint of concern.

" Yeah. You don't look so good. Is it a side effect from that jutsu that you used to kill the Kazekage with?" Asked Kisame.

" I...don't think... so." Temari barly said. She was trunung red.

Itachi knew that was not it. Madara saved her from dieing himself from Temari's jutsu. He walked over to her and held her still. Temari was to weak to say anything. Itachi looked her over and found a dart in her back. He pulled it out. He could tell that it was poisoned.

" It's poison." Stated Itachi.

Temari widen her eyes before everything went black.

* * *

End of chapter.


	43. Chapter 43

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 43

I don't own anything

* * *

Itachi caught her as she fell. He checked her temperature. She was burning up really bad.

" She has a really high fever." Said Itachi.

Kisame widen his eyes. " What was that a dart in her back?"

"Jiraiya must have done it." Stated Itachi.

" Dammit. I don't now any healing jutsus." Said Kisame.

" Nether do I. We need to take her back to the hideout and let Leader or Sasori look at her." Stated Itachi.

Itachi really needed to rest since he used both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. They drained almost all his energy. He then handed Temari to Kisame. Kisame knew that Itachi was feeling the affects of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Kisame picked up Temari and started to head to the Akatsuki's base. They needed to go there fast.

* * *

Pein was siting on the tower. Looking over the Rain Village. When he got a message from Itachi in his head.

_" Leader, Temari's been poisoned."_Said Itachi.

" I tell Sasori to meet you at the hideout. He knows a lot about poison. I'm sure he can heal Temari." Said Pein.

_" Jiraiya was the one that did it."_Stated Itachi.

Pein widen his eyes. " Does the dart kind of look like a toad's tongue?" He was really hoping that Itachi would say no.

_" Yes." _Was all Itachi said.

" Shit. That was Jiraiya's Toad poison."Said Pein.

_" What does it do?"_Questioned Itachi.

" He uses it to capture people. So they won't die. He was planing on capturing Temari and killing you two. He only knows the cure." Stated Pein. He rembered that Jiraiya showed him that posion when he was younger.

_" What should we do then?"_Asked Itachi.

" Forget about the Akatsuki's hideout. Come to the true base. The Rain Village is closer and we need to look at her. As far as I know she has three days to live." Stated Pein as he stop talking to Itachi.

He ordered Zestu, Sasori, and Kakuzu to come to the Rain Village. He told them of Temari's condition.

* * *

Pein walked in to Konan's office. She looked up at him and was about to speak, but Pein spoke to her first.

" Temari has be poison by Jiraiya's Toad Poison." He stated.

Konon widen her eyes. " Are you sure?"

" Positive. I'm going to get my healing body. I be back. Meet Itachi and Kisame in ten minutes in the medic bay." Said Pein.

As soon as he said that Konan was out the door.

* * *

When Kisame and Itachi arrived. They put Temari in one of their private rooms. Konan was inside of the room with Temari. Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Zestu, and Itachi were waiting for Pein to show up. Sasori said that he would try to make a antidote. Kakuzu said that he was going to get the best doctor in the world money could buy.

Kisame felt really bad. If he saw that pervert again. He was going to slowly kill him.

Itachi felt like it was his fault. He had to put on a act, but it cost Temari big time. He had no choice. With the Third Hokage gone. There was no one to protect Sasuke form the council. He hope that Temari would forgive him.

Hidan was prying to Jashin. Hoping that he would heal Teamri. After all. She was the only women for him.

Zestu was worried for Temari. He hope that Pein's Naraka Path body would heal Temari.

Deidara was scared. If Temari died. Then he would loss his best friend and the love of his life. He was pissed that Itachi put Temari in to that kind of trouble. If he was there. That would have never happen to her.

Just then Pein walked in. He had very spiky hair as he walked by them. Hidan was about to ask who was that, but Zestu told him that he was a medic for the Rain Village.

Itachi already knew about Pein's other bodies.

Deidara only saw Pein once in person. That guy that just walked by him looked a lot like Pein. **" Could it be that Leader has a brother?" **He thought.

* * *

Pein walked in the room.

" Is she any better?" Asked Pein

" No. She is getting worse." Said a worry Konan.

Pein walked over to Temari and did a couple of jutsus, but none of them seemed to work.

" Forgive me Konan. There is nothing I can do." Stated Pein.

"I'm not giving up." Said Konan in a sad voice.

" I know. Lets hope Kakuzu or Sasori can do a better job. I'm going to switch bodies again." Said Pein as he left the room.

Sasori and Kakuzu didn't do any better. The doctor that Kakuzu hired said he could not do anything. Kakuzu killed him in rage. Sasori could not find a cure at all. He could only ease the pain. Pein came back in his Deva Path body he always use. He went in the room. He could see that Konan was crying. She has not cried in so long. The last time she cried is when Yahiko died.

Konan looked at him with water in her eyes. " If Temari dies. I don't think I can live with out her. You and Temari are my world, I can't bare the thought of losing her. We already lost Yahiko." She said as she was crying on Pein's shoulder.

" If Temari dies. Then I will make Jiraiya suffer. He will beg for me to kill him, but I will make him suffer more." Promised Pein.

" It's OK sweetie. Your mother is here by your side." Said Konan to Teamri as she was rubbing her face.

Temari was very red and had a big fever.

" Fight it Temari. Your stronger than this." Said Pein.

There was a knock on the door. Pein walked outside of the door.

" If any of you have a plan. Tell me now." Said Pein. He really had to clue what to do.

" I have a idea." Stated Itachi.

Everyone looked at him and Konan was standing by the door.

" That blood power she has." Stated Itachi.

" How is that going to help her?" Questioned Konan.

" We should give her Hidan's blood. He is immune to poison." Stated Sasori.

" Hell yeah. If she gets my power. I'm positive that the poison would go away." Said Hidan.

" Only one problem. Hidan is immortal. He can never die. Temari is not the a person that wants to live forever." Stated Kakuzu.

" I'm going to the man I put in charge of researching Temari's power. Give me a hour." Said Pein as he left to go meet with Madara.

The others sat and where waiting for Pein to come back. Konan walked back in the room. She really hoped Madara would save her. If he did. This well be the second time he saved Temari.

* * *

End of chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 44

I don't own anything.

* * *

Pein walked into the secret room that had three large chairs in them. This was the room where he and Konan meet Madara at. He saw Madara siting in one of the chairs.

" I got Zestu's message. Temari-chan sure gets in to trouble a lot." said Madara as he smiled under his mask.

" Yes. I'm glad you watched her in that fight with her father. She would have died if it was not for you." Said Pein.

Madara held up a shot with blood in it." I got the blood. From what I found out. Temari will not get any blood diseases or a diseases that the blood already had." Explained Madara.

" So no side effects?" Asked Pein.

" When she takes it. She will go in a couple days sleep. I really don't no what else would happen to her. She will get memories also. I just hope she keeps her own personality. Instead of Hidan's personality." Madara said.

" Lets hope so. Anything else?' Asked Pein.

" Yes. It has Hidan, Kimimaro Kaguya, Karin, and the Tepin Jugo's blood." Stated Madara.

" A Kaguya? I thought they were dead?" Questioned Pein.

" They are. Orochimaru has the last one, but he his suffering form a deadly disease. I'm positive Temari won't get it." Explained Madara.

" I heard of Jugo before. He is the source form Orochimaru's curse seal." Said Pein.

" Yes. Karin is a medic ninja and she can sense people from far away. This could get Temari-chan out of trouble." Said Madara.

" Or put on in more trouble." Said Pein.

Madara laughed at that. " True. If she does. She can call on Jugo's power."

" And the Kaguya's power also. Temari is going to become very powerful." Said Pein.

" Lets see how well she can take this blood before we give her anymore." Said Madara as he handed it to Pein.

" What of Hidan's power?" Asked Pein.

" I only used a little bit of Hidan's blood, but she won't be immortal. However she will be immune to poison." Explained Madara.

" Thank you Madara." Said Pein as he left the room.

* * *

Pein showed up with the blood and told them who's blood it was.

Kisame smiled. " I like to see Temari use the Kaguya's fighting style."

Pein looked over at Konan. " This is your choice Konan. It's up to you if you want to use it on her."

Konan took it from him and walked over to Temari who was dieing.

" Where do I stick it at?" Asked Konan.

" On the left side of her neck." Answered Pein.

Konan put in needle on the left side of Temari's neck. Then inserted the blood in Temari. They all waited for about five minutes. Temari's fever was completely gone. Like she never had one. She was still a sleep.

" Looks like the brat is going to be OK." Stated Sasori.

" Why the hell is she not up yet?" Asked Hidan.

" She will probably wake up in time." Said Kisame.

" Kisame is right. From what I heard of the legend of her clan. When they take blood like this. They usually sleep for a day or so." Said Pein.

" You mean we have to wait for a day?" Asked Sasori.

" Yes." Stated Pein.

" I hate to wait." Stated Sasori.

" Everyone has a couple days off. Until Temari wakes up." Said Pein as he left.

" Konan." Called Sasori.

" Yeah?" Asked Konan.

" Tell me when the brat wakes up." Said Sasori as he left.

" Hey Kakuzu? What do people do to make other people feel better that has been in the hospital?" Asked Hidan.

" I don't know. Go bake a cake or something." Said Kakuzu.

With that Hidan left to go bake Temari a cake.

" He's probably going to burn down the hole kitchen...hmm." Said Deidara.

Kakuzu widen hie eyes. That would cost a lot of money. " Dammit Hidan! Come back here!" He yelled as he ran to find Hidan.

**" I know Temari likes flowers. I'm going to go pick some for her" **Thought Deidara as he left with out saying anything.

Itachi watched Deidara leave. He needed to talk to him anyway and followed him.

" I want to move Temari in her room. Can you help me Kisame?" Asked Konan.

" Sure. No problem." Said Kisame as he picked Temari up gently and took her to her room with Konan following him.

* * *

Deidara flew at a great spot with followers. He had just finished making a flower pot. When he heard someone call his name. He turned around and came face to face with Itachi.

" What the hell do you want...hmm." Said Deidara with venom.

" I need to talk you. It's about Temari." Stated Itachi.

Deidara looked at him and smiled. " It seems you know about the kiss we had...hmm?"

" Yes." Said Itachi with no emtion like always.

Deidara gave him a angry look. " I'm not going to stand by and let you have Temari. I don't trust you with her at all. So if your trying to kill me? Then I have a master art that can kill you...hmm." Stated Deidara.

" The day we first meet. You hate for me made you stronger. It seems that your art was the most precious thing to you." Stated Itachi.

Deidara could not say anything at all. He had a shocked look on his face.

" Or did Temari changed that? Like she did me?" Questioned Itachi.

Deidara raised a eyebrow. " What are you talking about...hmm?"

" We only have one thing in common. Our love for Temari." Stated Itachi. He look very serious.

" What do you suppose we do to fix this matter...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

" We do nothing." Said Itachi.

Deidara looked shocked about what he just said. " You know something? If it was not for Temari's love for you. I would kill you right now...hmm."

" I'm dieing." Stated Itachi.

Deidara was absolute shock to hear that statement come from Itachi's mouth. " What...hmm?"

" I have disease. There is no cure for it. I'm taking medicine to live longer. I say I have about six years left to live." Stated Itachi.

Deidara's hatred for him seemed to disappear. " Art was the only thing I cared for in this life. Until Temari came in my life."

" I will die soon. I asking you to share Temari with me until I die. I plan out my life and what will happen when I die. I did not plan on falling in love with Temari. You are the only one I trust to keep Temari safe and to make her happy." Stated Itachi.

Before Deidara could say anything esle. Itachi spoke up again.

" I will just like to have happiness before I die." Said Itachi.

" I'm only doing this because of Temari. I agree with you...hmm." Said Deidara.

" Don't tell anyone the truth about me Deidara." Ordered Itachi.

" No problem, but this does not make us friends...hmm." Said Deidara.

" I would not have it any other way." Said Itachi as he walked off.

* * *

End of chapter.


	45. Chapter 45

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 45

I don't own anything.

4 days later

* * *

Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade all summoned their boss summonings. Manda, Gamabunta, and Katsuyu. They all were staring at each other.

Manda looked around and saw that it was Orochimaru that summoned him. **_" What the hell were you thinking Orochimaru? Calling me here to this stupid looking place. I should just eat you now."_ **Stated Manda.

" Please Lord Manda. Just help us out." Pleaded Kabuto.

Manda looked up at him. **_" Shut up insect!"_ **He yelled out. He then looked at Gamabunta and Katsuyu.

**_" It's been while since I seen you guys. So wants it going to be?"_ **Asked Gamabunta.

**_" I could care less. I refuse to fight for you Orochimaru."_ **Stated Manda.

" How dare you. We fought together for years." Stated a angry Orochimaru.

**_" The only on that can give me orders and live is Temari."_ **Stated Manda.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were shocked to hear this.

" What is your connection to Temari?" Asked Jiraiya.

Both Orochimaru and Manda stop fighting to look at him.

" How do you know Temari?" Asked Orochimaru. This was not good that Jiraiya knew about Temari.

" I poisoned her with Toad Poison, but I could not capture her. She is probably died by now." Stated Jiraiya.

Orochimaru looked very angry. **"That fool. She is going to be my next body after Sasuke." **Thought Orochimaru.

Manda could still sense Temari's summoning tattoo. He knew that she was alive. He was going to enjoy killing Jiraiya. He would team up with Orochimaru this time.

With that the three Sannin had a big battle.

* * *

Temari woke up and saw her mother reading a book. She was in her room at the Rain Village. It looked like her mother had not sleep in days. She felt really weak. The last thing she remembered that she escaped Jiraiya's jutsu. Then she felt sick and then everything went black.

Konan noticed that Temari was up. She hugged her. " I'm so glad that you woke up." Said a happy Konan.

" What happen to me?" Asked Temari.

Konan explained everything to her and also told her she was very proud of her.

" Thanks mother. I wanted to be like you." Stated Temari.

" I think you will be stronger than me." Stated Konan.

" I can't believe I have been out for four days and I still feel very tired." Said Temari.

Konan raised a eyebrow. " Do you have any memories?"

" Yeah. I sure do. I saw a little bit of Hidan's past. He is a crazy psycho. I even know about Juugo, Kimimaro, and Karin." Stated Temari.

" Do you feel like your self?" Konan asked.

" Yeah. I just feel tired that's all." Said Temari.

" Do you know how use their powers?" Asked Konan.

Temari held out her arm and a sharp bone come out and then it went right back in. Konan was shocked that this happen.

" I knew about the blood thing with in me. Why didn't any one tell me?" Questioned Temari.

" Forgive me Temari. I told Pein not to tell you about it. I wanted to make sure that it didn't hurt you." Stated Konan.

Temari stated to laugh. " I almost died again."

Konan gave her a blank look. " That is not something to laugh at."

" Sorry." Temari said.

" I am still very proud of you Temari. To think my daughter defeated the Fourth Kazekage in battle." Said Konan with a big smile.

Temari had seen her mother smile a couple of times, but never this big of a smile. She hugged her mother.

" Get some rest Temari. I'm going to tell everyone that your awake and tell Pein that you can control those powers." Said Konan.

After Konan left. Temari went back to sleep.

* * *

Temari woke up a hour later. She looked on the right side of the room. She saw her desk that had a lot of maps on it. She still needed to finish that map. Then she turned over and was shocked of what she saw. Itachi was siting in the chair just looking at her.

" Dammit Itachi! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Asked Temari as she sat up in her bed.

" Hn." Said Itachi.

" How long have you been here?" She asked.

" Since Konan told us that you woke up." Itachi answered.

" I feel good." Said Temari as she got up and went to her refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

As she was drinking. Itachi told her that she had two boy friends. She spit out her water in surprise.

" What did you just say?" Asked a surprised Temari.

" Like I said. You have two boyfriends. Me and Deidara." Stated Itachi.

" I can't do something like that. People we think that I'm some type of slut." Said Temari.

" I never thought I would see the day. When you would care about what other people thought about you. That you don't even know. Let them say what they want to. Everyone thinks I'm a monster." Said Itachi.

" That's not true Itachi." Said Temari.

" Both Deidara and I both know that your not some type of slut." Said Itachi.

Temari sat in front of him on the bed. " What made you two decide this?" She asked.

" Hn." Said Itachi.

Temari gave him a bored look." I will never understand men."

Then Itachi kissed her. They both fell on her bed. He started to take her hair ties out. Her hair was fell down in her face. He pushed her hair back. Then she took out his ponytail and his hair fell in his face to. She then pushed his hair back and smiled at him. Then they started to kiss again. Itachi's hands started to roam her body. His hands ran along her thighs and then to her butt. Then Itachi stopped.

" Forgive...

Temari put her fingers on his lips. " It's OK. I want you to keep going." Said Temari.

Itachi seemed surprised. " Are you sure?"

" Yes. Now keep kissing and touching my butt." She ordered.

Itachi did just that.

* * *

End of chapter.


	46. Chapter 46

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 46

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari woke up very well rested. She then noticed that she was naked. Then she noticed that arms were around her. She turned around and saw Itachi.

Temari remembered that they had sex last night and she lost her virginity. It was one of the best feeling she had ever experience. She decided to let Itachi sleep. She was about to get up out of bed. When Itachi grabbed her and pulled her back in the bed. He held her close.

" Where are you going?" Asked Itachi with a small smile on his face.

Temari smiled also. " I'm going to put some clothes on."

" We can't have that." Stated Itachi.

Temari turned to face him. " Your such a bad boy Itachi."

" Hn." Said Itachi as he kissed her.

After Temari was done kissing him. She asked him a question. " You really seemed to know what you were doing. Had you ever had sex before?"

" There is only one person that took my virginity and that was you." Stated Itachi.

Temari seemed a little surprised. " Really?"

" Yes. I told you I never had a girlfriend before." Said Itachi. **" I had a lover, but we never made love before."**

" Your my first to." Said Temari as she got on top of him and started to kiss him again.

After they were done with that. Itachi told Temari that he had to check with Pein. To see if he had a mission. After Itachi found his clothes and put them on. He kissed Temari and left her room. She decided to take a shower and see if Pein had a mission for her.

* * *

After Temari finish puting her clothes on. She heard a knock on her the door.

" Come in!" Yelled Temari.

The door open up and Deidara walked in. He had flowers with him. They both smiled at each other.

" I'm glad your feeling better. These are for you...hmm." said Deidara as he handed her the flowers.

Temari smiled and took them. Then she smell them. " Thank you Deidara. Their beautiful."

" Sure is...hmm." Said Deidara. Although, he was not talking about the flowers.

" Your making me blush Deidara. When your looking at me like that." Stated a blushing Temari.

" You look beautiful right now...hmm." Said Deidara.

Temari smiled. " You look very handsome."

" I take it that Itachi told you about our decision...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

" Yeah. Are you sure your OK with this?" Asked Temari.

" Yeah...hmm." Said Deidara.

" Look Deidara. Itachi and I did...

Deidara put his finger on Temari's lips. To keep her from talking. " What you and Itachi do. Is none of my business. If he ever hurts you. Then you can tell me that. What you and I do is our business...hmm." Explained Deidara.

Temari smiled at him." Your right."

" I really want to kiss you now. Can I kiss you...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

" You don't need to ask me to do that. You can do it any time, but you better hurry up. I don't like to wait." Stated Temari.

Deidara smiled at her and started to kiss her.

Then Temari pointed a finger at him. " You owe me."

" What...hmm?" Questioned Deidara.

" You promsied to take me to a very expensive dinner." Stated Temari.

Deidara just smiled at her. " No problem. How about I take you out tonight...hmm?"

" Sounds fine with me. Pick me up tonight at eight." Said Temari.

" OK. I see you tonight...hmm." Said Deidara as he kissed her one last time. He left the room and was going to plan out their date together.

Temari left her room to. She was going to the kitchen that was in the tower and after that she was going ot see her mother and father. If they did give her a mission. She hoped that she could finish it before eight tonight.

* * *

When Temari walked in to the kitchen. Hidan was there.

" Hey babe. Glad your alright." Said Hidan.

" Thanks to your blood. If I didn't have your blood I be dead." Said a grinning Temari.

" I think I need a reward. Let me touch you on your...

Temari hit him hard with her fan. " You still haven't change you pervert."

Hidan got back up. " Dammit Temari. You still have not change much. I'm not a pervert. Lord Jashin told me that your the only woman for me."

Temari gave him a look of disgust. " Jashin is not real. There is only one God. I told you this so many times. One last thing. I will never date or marry you. I saw some of your past. Your freaking crazy. End of story."

" You come around sooner or later. I can wait." Stated Hidan.

Temari just sighed at that. Hidan was a idiot.

" By the way. I made you this." Stated Hidan as he pointed to what was supposed to be a cake.

Temari looked at it. **" What the hell is that?"** She thought.

" What? You never seen a cake before? I made it for you to get better." Stated Hidan.

Temari figured since he went to so much trouble. She would not hurt his feelings. " Sorry Hidan. I get sick when I eat cake." She lied to him.

" Oh. Sorry I didn't know that." Said Hidan.

" Thanks anyways." Said Temari.

" No problem." Said Hidan.

She went over and grabbed a apple and started to eat it. This was the first time that she had a nice talk with Hidan. When ever they talked. The resultes were that Hidan was in pain and Temari was piss off. She was happy that Hidan and her were getting along preety good today.

**" I love it when she doesn't have on her Akatsuki's cloak. She freaking hot. Temari's got a killer body. She really knows how to show off that nice ass." **Thought Hidan.

Temari felt Hidan's hand on her ass. Now she was pissed off.

" Lets have some good sex. I promised I will be gentle." Stated Hidan with a smile as he touched her breast.

Temari decided to use one of her new powers. She made a bone come out of her shoulder and then took it out. Then she cut Hidan's hand off, that was rubbing her butt.

" Shit." Yelled Hidan as he felt his hand getting cut off.

Temari gave him a pissed off look. " I'm not that type of girl that you can just touch any time you want to. This bone weapon is a sword. I'm about to show you why it's dangerous."

Hidan held up his other hand. " Hold on baby. You don't have...

But it was to late. Temari went so fast Hidan didn't see it coming. She cut off his head. Then she looked at the bone sword.

" The Kaguya clan powers are very gross, but it is powerful." Stated Temari.

Hidan opened his eyes. " Shit! That freaking hurt you bitch. All I was doing was giving you a complement! Seriously!" He yelled out.

Temari smiled at him. " Well, I guess that you hate me now?"

Despite his head being cut off. He smiled at her. " I told you before. Your the only woman I can touch." Stated Hidan.

" Whatever. I'm out of here." Said Temari in a bored voice.

" Wait! Your going to just leave me here?" Asked Hidan.

" Yeah I am. Just wait untill Mr. Kakuzu finds you." She told him.

" The hell with that. He would charged me a lot of freaking money." Hidan stated.

Temari just smiled at him. " Later Hidan." She said as she left him.

* * *

End of chapter.


	47. Chapter 47

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 47

I don't own anything.

* * *

After Temari left Hidan in the kitchen. She used Karin's power to sense where everyone had gone to.

She sensed that Kisame was in the living room. Deidara and Kakuzu where in the Rain Village. It seemed that they where not in the same location. Her mother was in her private room in the tower. She could not feel Zestu and Itachi's chakra signature. That meant that they were both far away from the Rain Village. Sasori and Pein where together in Pein's office.

Temari decided to head towards them.

* * *

When Temari walked in to the room. She was a little surprised that Pein was sitting in his chair talking to Sasori. He was always siting outside looking over the Rain Village. She also noticed that Sasori was out of Hiruko.

" I'm glad to see you walking around Temari." Stated Pein.

" You almost died brat." Said Sasori.

" Sorry I worried you guys uncle Sasori." Said Temari.

" The important thing is that you are alive." Said Pein.

Temari just laughed. " Yeah. I almost died twice."

" Twice?" Asked Sasori.

**" Temari seems differt. No normal person would laugh about her death like that." **Thought Pein.

" Yeah. I used my trump card, but I heard that if I use it. I would die." Stated Temari.

" Tell me about the powers brat." Said Sasori.

" I just know about them. When I did Karin's powers. I could sense almost everyone. Then these markings appeared on my chest and arms. If you bit these marks. I can heal you." Explained Temari.

" Very impressive. You will have to practice your powers." Said Sasori.

" Yeah. So what type of mission do I have?" Asked Temari.

Sasori looked at her like she was crazy. " Your were at death's door a couple of days ago"

" Everyone has a couple more days of free time. Just get some rest Temari." Ordered Pein.

" Come on. How long do I have to wait to test out my new powers?" Temari asked.

" Until I say. However, if you really want to test those powers. I believe that Kisame is still here." Said Pein.

Temari smiled. " Yeah, Kisame loves to fight." After she said that. She ran out of the room.

" That brat. She has such little patience." Said Sasori.

Pein just looked at him with a blank look.

" What?" Asked Sasori.

" Nothing." Said Pein.

* * *

Temari was getting another shower. She had been training to use her new powers. She figured out she was immune to Human Hurricane jutsu. Thanks to Hidan's power. The only thing bad about it. It used up a lot of chakra. She could only stay in that form for eight minutes.

After she was done with her shower and put on some clothes. She could sense Deidara coming.

After Deidara picked her up. They where eating at a restaurant. They are ready ordered their food.

" So tell me about your family." Said Temari.

" I never knew my parents. Since I was born with mouths in my hands. I guess they thought I was a monster. I lived on the streets for a long time. Then a figured out what my hands could do. I could make art. Some how the Tsuchikage found out about my gifts. He put me in the academy, but it was still the same. None of the ninjas liked me. Not even my Sensei or Genin team. Soon I became one of the strongest in the Stone Village. I was even in the ANBU. Soon I realized that they still hated me. They also said I was crazy to call my self a artiest...hmm." Said Deidara. Telling her about his life.

" That's really sad Deidara. I'm sorry that happen to you." Temari said as she grabed his hand.

" It's in the past. Lets focus on the future right now. Something big is coming...hmm." Said a happy Deidara.

Temari raised a eyebrow. " What does that mean?"

" It is a surprised. I know it is difficult for you to wait, but trust me. After we eat I will show you it...hmm." Said Deidara with a big smile.

" Fine." Said Temari. She hoped it would be good.

* * *

After they were done eating. Deidara told Temari to get her maps and tools for her to make a map.

Then Deidara and Temari where flying on one of his clay birds. They where over the ocean.

" Why are we flying over the ocean? There is nothing this way." Said Temari.

Deidara just smiled. " You will see...hmm."

Five minutes later. There was a island. It was pretty big. Deidara landed on the island. After they got off the bird. Temari started to look around. The island look beautiful and there was a castle on the island.

" What is this place Deidara? How did you find it?" Questioned Temari.

" Welcome to what I like to call my Bang Island. It is impossible to find on land or sea. Even if you use a ship. You can't not find it. The only way you can find it is from the air. I found out by accident one time...hmm." Explained Deidara.

Temari looked out in to the ocean. She saw how rough the water was.

" I see now. The currents sends the ships away from the island. Before anyone can see it." Stated Temari.

" Since your a good navigator. I figured you could fine this place by boat if you had to...hmm." Said Deidara.

" I could do that. What is that castle doing here?" asked Temari.

" Not sure. It was here when I found it five years ago. I just fixed it up. It's a awesome place. It has a library, a lot of rooms, and a lot of hidden rooms...hmm." Explained Deidara.

" I see. This is where you go to be alone. Right?" Asked Temari.

" Yes, but it also is my hiding spot. Don't tell anyone about this. I told you about this place in case you had to disappear for a while...hmm." Said Deidara.

Temari hugged Deidara. " Thanks Deidara. I love islands. Lets go look at the castle."

" OK...hmm." Said Deidara as he grabbed her hand and started to walk to the castle.

After they looked around. Deidara showed her the room he always stayed in. He was going to sleep in another room, but Temari told him since they were together. That they could sleep with each other. He asked her one last time if she was sure that she wanted this. She told him yes.

With that they made love that night.

* * *

End of chapter.


	48. Chapter 48

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 48

I don't own anything.

I made up the bounties for this chapter.

* * *

Temari woke up and found that she was alone in the bed. She didn't see Deidara anywhere. She looked out on the balcony and saw Deidara lying in a hammock. He had his shirt off and he did not have is hair in a ponytail, but had his pants on. Temari got out of bed and put her clothes on. She didn't bother to put her hair in her for pig tails.

She went outside. " Do you mine if I sit with you?"

Deidara grabbed her gently and pulled her close to him. " Not at all...hmm." Stated Deidara.

Temari noticed something on his chest. It look like a big wound on his chest and also it looked it was sewed up. It must have been to dark for her to notice this last night.

" What happen to your chest?" Asked Temari.

" It's OK. That is my ultimate art...hmm." Answered Deidara.

" Your art?" she asked.

" I can use it only once. If I use it. I will die...hmm." Answered Deidara.

He could see the concern look on her face. He just kissed her.

" Don't worry. I won't use it...yeah." He said.

" Thank goodness. You scared me there for a second." She stated.

" You want to go swimming...hmm?" He asked.

" Sure. Lets go right now. Who ever is the last one to the ocean will have to swim with no clothes." She said as she pushed him over and off the hammock. Then she ran off.

" That was dirty...hmm." Stated Deidara on the ground.

* * *

Two days later

The Akatsuki where having another meeting. There was a large round table with lots of chairs and no one was shadows.

" How long since it's been since we all came face to face with each other?" Asked Kisame.

" Long time. Not since Orochimaru left us." Said Kakuzu.

" Your wrong. Since Temari was poisoned is the last time we came together like this." Said Sasori.

" I have a quick question. Why do you guys have such ugly chairs?" Asked Temari.

" They are the best chairs money can buy." Stated Kakuzu.

" Your just a cheap bastard." Said Hidan.

" Shut up Hidan or next time when Temari cuts your head off. I won't fix it for you." Said Kakuzu.

" Stop fighting like kids. Sasori and Deidara. I want you two to find your Jinchuuriki, but found out where it is located. Don't capture it until three years from now. Since Deidara knows where his Jinchuuriki is at. All you need to do is find yours Sasori." Explained Pein.

" Right...hmm." Stated Deidara.

" I would be a lot more easy if the Jinchuuriki would just come to us." Said Sasori.

" Itachi and Kisame. Since you know where yours is itachi. Just look for Kisame's Jinchuuriki." Ordered Pein.

" Hn." Said Itachi.

" Don't worry. We will find it." Said Kisame.

" You already caught yours Kakuzu. Just find Hidan's target. Zestu and Temari. Find your target to." Said Pein.

" OK." Said Kakuzu.

" Fine." Said Temari.

" Sure." Said Zestu.

" After you guys find your locations for your Jinchuurikis. Get as much money as you can. If I don't give any of you a mission." Ordered Pein.

" What are you going to be doing Leader?" Asked Sasori.

" I'm going to finish this war." Stated Pein.

" Really? It's about time you do something around here." Said Hidan.

" Shut up Hidan! You need help?" Questioned Kakuzu.

" Konan and I can handle it." said Pein.

" Are you sure Leader? I heard that Hanzou defeated all three Sannin." Stated Kisame.

" Leader can handle it Kisame." Said Temari.

Pein smiled at her. " Temari and Zestu. I heard a rumor about Sasuke Uchiha might leave the Leaf Village. Find out if this is true." Stated Pein.

" Before you call this meeting to a end. Temari has a bounty on her head." Said Kakuzu.

" Really?" Asked a excited Temari.

" I don't lie about money." Stated Kakuzu.

" How much?" Asked Itachi.

Kakuzu held up pictures and the bounty Numbers of each member of the Akatsuki members in the Bingo Book.

**Itachi Uchiha- 500,000,000.**

**Kisame Hoshigaki-400,000,000.**

**Sasori of the Red Sands- 375,000,000.**

**Deidara-250,000,000**

**Hidan- 60,000,000**

**Temari- 300,000,000**

Konan was very surprised to see Temari's bounty.

Temari was happy that she got a big bounty. That meant that everyone will respect you. She did not like the picture that was in the bingo book though.

" I don't like the picture they have in there of me. I think I should take a new picture of myself and send it to...

" No! You won't Temari. You don't help your enemies identify you." Said Konan.

Temari sighed at that." Fine, but I still think that picture is ugly." Stated Temari.

" I think is a beautiful picture of you...hmm." Said Deidara.

Temari smiled at Deidara.

" I see that Hidan and Deidara's bounty went up. How is that Kakuzu?" Asked Pein.

" The Hot Springs Village, Sand Village and the Leaf Village put a bounty on Hidan. The Leaf village just added a 5,000,000 and so did the Sand Village. The Stone and the Leaf Village put a bounty on Deidara. The Leaf Village put 10,000,000. The Leaf and Sand Village put a bounty on Temari. The Leaf Village put 100,000,000 and the Sand Village put 200,000,000." Explained Kakuzu.

" I see. Everyone go out and do your jobs." Ordered Pein. With that the meeting was over.

* * *

Zestu and Temari arrived in a forest near the Leaf Village.

" Can you sense the Uchiha?" Asked Zestu.

" Yeah. Give me a sec." Said Temari.

She could sense Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha near the Vally of the End. She sense Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Chouji Akimichi where all fighting separately. They were against people she never sense before. She could also since her two brothers and Matsuri.

"Sasuke and Naruto are close to the Valley of the End." Stated Temari.

" I see." Said Zestu.

" So what is the plan?" Asked Temari.

" Leader told us not to interfere." Said Zestu.

**_" It is simple. I'm going to watch the Uchiha fight. You just make sure that no one comes close to the Vally of the End." _**Said Zestu's black half.

" Fine by me. " Said Temari as she started to jump on the trees heading to her brothers.

" Are you sure it will be OK to let her go alone?" Asked Zestu.

**_" Yeah. Why?" _**Asked Zestu's black half.

" Madara won't be happy if Temari ends up hurt. After all. She is the future of Akatsuki." Stated Zestu.

**_" I know. There are only Genin around. Besides we keep a look out for her as well, but we need to record the fight between the Nine Tail Jinchuuriki and Sasuke."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

" Lets go." Said Zestu as he went in the ground and disappeared.

* * *

End of chapter.


	49. Chapter 49

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 49

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari stood on a tree branch waiting for her two brothers. Finally they both jumped down near her. They all seemed surprised to see her there.

" Temari? What are you doing here?" Asked Kankuro.

Temari gave him a flat look. " Why don't you tell me what your doing here?"

Kankuro gave her a glare. They meet a month ago and already they were acting like siblings.

" Fine. We been giving a mission to back up the Leaf Genin that went after the Uchiha." Explained Kankuro.

" You guys don't mind if I come with you do you?" Asked Temari.

" Hell no. This is the Sand's mission." Stated Kankuro.

" We could use her help Kankuro. I heard that the Sound Four took Sasuke away." Said Matsuri. She really liked Temari.

Before Kankuro could say more. Gaara spoke up.

" It's good to see you sister. You can come with us." Stated Gaara.

Temari smiled at him. " Good to see you to little brother. Lead the way."

With that they started to hurry through the forest. As they were going Temari and Matsuri started to talk. Gaara and Kankuro were busy leading the way and could not hear them.

" How are my little brothers doing?" Asked Temari.

" They are fine. Kankuro seems to have a little grudge against you for killing the Kazekage. It will seem that he wants you to apologise to him" Said Matsuri

Temari just narrowed her eyes a that. " You should tell him not to hold his breath. Because I will never apologise for it."

Matsuri could tell that she was not happy. So she decided to change the subject. " Gaara has been doing great since he came back to the Sand Village. He doesn't act blood thirsty anymore and doesn't threaten to kill us."

" Really? Has he found out what sex is?" Questioned Temari.

Matsuri blushed and laughed at the same time. " Our Sensei Baki told him, but he was not happy with Kankuro and I."

Temari laughed also. " That's good. Are you taking easy on him?"

Matsuri blushed again. " Me and Gaara are a couple. We are taking it really slow. Since he doesn't understand about love."

" I could not think of anybody better than you to be with Gaara. I trust you." Stated Temari.

" Thank you Temari. That means a lot to me." Said Matsuri.

" However, If you hurt Gaara. Then I will hurt you. Got it?" Questioned Temari in a scary voice.

Matsuri look scared. " Yes. I would never hurt him. I will stay with Gaara for the rest of my life."

Temari smiled at her. " Sorry I hand to sound scary, but I had to do that. It's a big sister's job."

" I understand." Said Matsuri.

" What are you two talking about?" Asked Kankuro.

" Nothing Kankuro." Said Matsuri.

Gaara suddenly stop jumping witch made them stop.

" The Genin went different directions. I can't tell witch way to go." Stated Gaara.

" Don't worry. I can sense Chakra." Said Temari as she closed her eyes for a minute.

" Are you should we should listen to Temari." Kankuro whispered to Gaara.

" She is our sister." Was all Gaara said.

Temari opened her eyes. " Shikamaru Nara and Rock Lee are fighting one on one fights. Kiba Inuzaku and his dog are fighting with two people. They are injured. Their Chakra is very low. Neji Hyuga and Choji Akimichi are at deaths door."

" I will help Rock Lee." Stated Gaara.

" I help lazy out and I try to heal Neji and Choji." Said Temari.

" I go with you Temari. After you heal them. I will take them back to the Leaf Village." Said Matsuri.

" Then that leaves me the dog boy. Find by me." Said Kankuro.

" Be careful you three." Said Gaara.

" I promise Gaara." Said Matsuri.

" No problem." Said Kankuro.

" You do the same little brother." Said Temari as they all went separate ways.

* * *

Temari and Matsuri found a fat boy in a big hole. He had Sound Village cloths on.

" I believe he is on of the Sound Four." Said Matsuri.

" Looks like Chouji defeated him. I'm not sure how he did it though. My guess he must of use his trump card." Said Temari.

" Why did he not use it in the Chunin Exams?" Asked Matsuri.

" Well, a trump card is something you use when your at deaths door. It's like Rock Lee's move that he used on Gaara. It almost killed him." Explained Temari.

" I understand now. How do you know of all this?" Asked Matsuri.

" I had the best teachers anyone can ask for." Answered Temari.

Temari took out a scroll and unrolled it. Then she did a couple of hand signs and the big guy of the Sound Four was in the scroll. Matsuri asked Temari what she was doing.

" Simple. I need to do a couple of experiments. I got three years before Akatsuki comes after Gaara. So I need to figure out a way to bring people back to life if I can." Explained Temari.

Matsuri did not say anything more.

Soon after that they found Chouji's body. He was lying next to a tree. Temari checked him and figured out that he was dying. Then she rolled up her sleeve and made him bit her arm. After it was over she rolled up her sleeve.

" I healed him a little bit, but if he does not get help soon. He might die." Said Temari.

" Lets find the other one quick then." Said Matsuri.

Then they found Neji and a guy with six arms. Temari checked both of them. They were both barley alive. She sealed the six arm guy in a scroll. Then she started to heal Neji.

" That's not good." Said Temari.

" Whats wrong?" Asked Matsuri.

" That curse mark on his forehead is stopping me from healing him. I have to remove it to save his life." Explained Temari.

Then Matsuri saw Temari covered in markings. She had seen this before. Sasuke had those same markings. Then she saw Temari's hand turn in to hard looking scales. Then she put her monster hand on Neji's forehead and did a Jutsu. It seemed to take a lot out of Temari, Neji woke up without the curse mark. He still seemed weak.

" I remember you two. What are you two doing here?" Questioned Neji.

" The Sand sent my team to back you up." Answered Matsuri.

" I'm sorry I had to remove that curse mark, but I had no choice. I had to save your life." Temari said.

Neji eyes widen in surprise. He looked in to Temari's head band to see his reflection. His curse mark was gone. " Thank you so much."

To Temari. It seemed like he wanted to cry.

" Your welcome. OK Matsuri. Take those two back to the Leaf Village. I'm going to save lazy." Said Temari.

" Are you sure your going to be OK?" Asked Matsuri.

" I be fine." Said Temari as she left.

" Good luck." She said as she carried the unconscious Chouji and the passed out Neji on her back.

* * *

End of chapter.


	50. Chapter 50

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 50

I don't own anything.

* * *

Shikamaru was holding Tayuya with his shadow. He was almost out of chakra. He could not keep it up. It was like the time of the invasion with those hunter Sound ninjas. Only this time Asuma is not going to save him this time. Just then Tayuya got out of his shadow and aim the Kunai at his head.

" You going to die you shit head!" Yelled Tayuya.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and waited for his death, but it never came. Tayuya got hit with a guest of wind. She held on a tree limb so she would not be blown away. Then Temari jumped down in front of Shikamaru. She had her fan all the way open.

" Who the hell are you?" Questioned Tayuya.

Temari just grin at her. " My name is Temari."

" I don't give a shit what your name is! Why are you here?" Questioned a very angry Tayuya.

" I was passing by. I could not help to notice that you were trying to kill lazy." Said Temari.

" So? Whats your point?" Demanded Tayuya.

" He happens to be my friend. You want to kill him. Then all you need to do is get through me." Stated Temari.

" You won't be a problem." Said Tayuya as she started to play a flute.

As the sound waves got close to Temari. She blew them all away from her and Tayuya had to retreat.

**" That damn girls fan is to powerful. It's best I get far enough away from her and then attack from a distance." **Thought Tayuya.

" So why are you here?" Asked Shikamaru.

" What? Your going to give up to lazy. That's OK. I fight for you." Said Temari.

He let out a long sigh. " It's troublesome, but a man can't let a woman do his fighting."

" Still going on and on about that men and women crap. Well, Since I'm new to the fight. What is her fighting style?" She asked.

Shikamaru started to explain about his fight and everything that happen. He even told her that they needed to retreat for now.

" I didn't ask for your option did I? All I said was tell me her fighting style." Stated Temari.

Shikamaru looked at her in surprised. " Look troublesome woman. That girl is very strong."

" If she thinks she can hide from me. Then she is dead wrong. I can sense where she is hiding at." Said Temari.

" You can?" He questioned.

" Sure can." She said.

" Then we should retreat and then jump her from behind." He said.

" We could do that, but that would be to boring. I'm about show you what a real woman can do. My power is not to be underestimated." She said a she bit her thumb and swing her fan.

Out came Kamatari. Then he went really fast and started to chop down all the trees. In a couple of seconds half the forest was destroyed by Kamatari. Then he jumped it front of Temari.

" It is done Temari." Said Kamatari.

" Thanks Kamatari." Said Temari.

" Your welcome. You best treat her right boy or I will do the same to you like I did to this forest." Promised Kamatari.

Both Shikamaru and Temari blushed at that.

" We are not together!" They both yelled at him.

Kamatari just smiled. " Yeah and I'm the Hokage. Well, I'm out of here. Take care Temari." Said Kamatari as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Temari then turned to him and gave him one of her big smiles. " How was that?"

**" She is even scary than my mother. I'm glad she came when she did." **Thought Shikamaru.

Then he saw Temari put Tayuya in a scroll and summon a snake.

" I need you to do me a favor Sansa." Stated Temari.

" What is it?" Asked Sansa.

" I need you to take this scroll to my ship and give to Dosu. Tell him that I sent you and tell him to put the people in the medic bay. I wrote instructions for him to follow." Explained Temari.

" Very Well. It is done." Stated Sansa as he took off.

" I walk you back close to the Leaf Village." Said Temari.

" Wait. I still have a mission to do." Stated Shikamaru.

Temari looked at him for a minute and then smiled. " I never thought you would be a Chuunin."

" It's troublesome, but I'm reasponable for my team's saftey." He said.

" Well, good job on Chunin lazy, but your out of Chakra and you have a broken finger. If anything you would just get in the way." Stated Temari.

" I don't care." Said Shikamaru.

Temari closed her eyes to sense everyone. Then she open them back up.

" The Sand ninja are helping everyone out." She said.

He had a shocked look her his face. " Are you sure.?"

" Yeah. Matsuri took Neji and your friend Chouji back to the village." She stated.

He ran over to her." Are they OK?"

" I'm not to sure." She said.

" What about Kiba and Naruto?" He asked.

" Kankuro helped Kiba already. They are heading to the village. It seems that Gaara finish helping Lee also." She Said.

Shikamaru was surprise to hear that Lee was out there to.

" Naruto and Sasuke are still fighting. You just need to trust Naruto. There is nothing more you can do." Stated Temari.

" I guess your right. Lets go then." Said Shikamaru as they both left.

* * *

As they where both walking towards the Leaf Village. Shikamaru just stop walking.

Temari truned around to face him. " What are you doing? I thought you wanted to get back to your village?"

" I do, but I'm not moving until you tell me why you saved me. The only thing I know about you is that you entered the Chunin Exam just to steal a scroll from my village. You also killed your own father. Is the only reason why you saved me because you after something?" He questioned.

Temari just sighed at that. " Listen lazy. It was nothing personal. I was ordered to steal that scroll. However, I wanted to kill the Kazekage."

" Why?" He asked.

" Because he left me for dead when I was a baby. As for the reason I saved you was because your my friend." She stated

Shikamaru did not say anything.

Temari looked sad." Well, I can tell that you don't trust me. I just leave then." Said Temari as she walked off.

" Wait Temari. I do trust you." Stated Shikamaru.

Temari turned and looked at him. She could tell he was serous because he called her by name. The first time they meet he always called her troublesome woman.

" I would like it if you would come to my house." He said.

" I would, but your house is in the village." Said Temari.

" I can sneak you in." He stated.

Temari just smiled at him. " That would be to troublesome for you."

" Your worth the trouble." Said Shikamaru.

* * *

End of chapter.


	51. Chapter 51

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 51

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari was waiting for Shikamaru to come back to his house. She was siting on the living room chair. Shikamaru said that he would return later and also said that his parents won't be back for some time. She quickly became bored waiting for him to come back. She saw a bunch of family album books. As she open the one of the books. She saw how happy Shikamaru was with his family.

Temari remembered all the pictures that she took with the Akatsuki. She may not have a loving family, but they were perfect for her.

Temari even remembered when she was really scared of Pein. Now the man was her father. He taught her a lot of techniques. He was not a very talkative guy, but he was really nice when your on his good side.

Konan was a very good mother to her. Almost all the pictures she owned had her and her mother in them. Her mother taught her a lot of things. She remembered how her mother taught her how to swim.

Flash Back

A five year old Temari was looking at the river in fear.

" Come on Temari. There is no reason to be afraid of water." Stated Konan as she was already in the water.

" Are you sure Mother?" Asked Temari.

Konan just smiled at her. " Of course I'm sure dear. I be right beside you."

" OK." Said Temari as she went in the water.

Konan held her above water and was showing her how to swim. After a hour she finally got it down. Konan then played around with Temari for a while. Then they headed back to the village. As they entered the tower. They ran in to Pein. Temari hide behind Konan in fear.

Pein looked like he didn't even care about Temari being scared of him.

" We need to talk Konan. In private." Stated Pein as he looked at Temari in a scary face.

Konan gave him a glare. " I be right there."

Pein said nothing but left the room.

" Why does Pein hate me?" Asked Temari

" Don't take it to personal Temari. Pein just doesn't like anyone. Give him time." Was all Konan said.

Temari frown at that.

" I need to meet Pein. You go to your room." Said Konan.

" I'm to much trouble for you? No one really likes me." Said a sad Temari.

That made Konan stop in her tracks. She turn to face Temari. " Temari you have to understand. All the people I work with are murders. They kill with out a second thought."

" That's why I'm to much trouble for you. That's why you have me stay in my room all the time." Stated Temari.

" I don't want anyone to harm you Temari." Said Konan.

" But Pein is the leader. What if he wants to get rid of me?" Questioned Temari.

Konan went to her and hugged her. " Don't worry about Pein. You let me handle him. You are my daughter no matter what. After I talk to Pein. Lets go get some ice cream."

Temari smiled at that. She loved ice cream.

End Of Flash Back

Temari smiled at that memory.

Sasori was like a father to her also, but she always called him Uncle Sasori. He taught her a lot of things also.

Kisame was like a older brother to her. He was the one that taught her how to use weapons and use her battle fan.

Kakuzu was like a grandpa to her. He always told her that money was important. When she was younger before Hidan became his partner. She went on his bounty trips. Showed her the ropes of how to do stuff.

Zestu was her partner. She didn't now much about him, but he was nice and really didn't boss her around.

Itachi and Deidara were both her lovers. She wish she could just pick one, but she could not. She loved them both. Deidara was always her best friend and Itachi was Itachi. She knew something was up with those two, but didn't know what. Why would they agree to share her when they both hated each other. It did not make any sense to her.

Hidan was a freaking pervert to her. She knew deep down he was willing to do anything for her. To her he was just crazy.

Then there was Zestu's servant Tobi. She has not seen him in a while, but she knew that he did work for Zestu. What kind of work he did for Zestu? She probably didn't what to know. The last time she saw him was that battle to get in to Akatsuki. She shot a giant fire ball at him. He was just like a child.

Then last was that snake Orochimaru. The last time Temari talked to him he was acting nice to her. When he trained her when she was little. He was always mean to her. She figured he must have something plan for her. The only thing that she liked about him was that he was the one that gave her information about where the Kazekage would be at.

She put the book back and sat on the chair again.

Just then Shikamaru walked in and sat down. They were quite for a minute before Shikamaru spoke up.

" Kiba was injured, but he will live. Same as Naruto and Lee, but Neji and Chouji I'm not sure about." Said Shikamaru.

To this Temari said nothing.

" I'm going to quiet being a ninja. I should have not have lead them. That was big mistake on my part." Stated Shikamaru.

" Stop being a cry baby. You not even making any sense at all." Said Temari.

" I'm making perfect sense. Look what happen today. Chouji and Neji did defeat their enemy's, but with the cost of their life. If it was not for Gaara, Kankuro, and you. Kiba, Lee, and me would have died. I'm just to weak." Said a teary Shikamaru.

" Haven't you had emotion training? You should know that a ninja dies every day. I was taught that at a young age to. Stop being so pathetic and be a man for once in life Shikamaru." Said a stern Temari.

Shikamru said nothing as he left the living room. He saw his dad was in the hall way. He didn't seem shocked that Temari was in his house.

" Are you going to let a woman talk you down like that?" Questioned Shikaku.

" It would be to troublesome to argue with that woman. Anyway, a man should not fight with a woman." Said Shikamaru.

Shikaku just looked at him. " Yeah, that might be true if you were a man. So what are you? Your not pretty enough to be a woman and your sure not a man right now. Your a coward boy. Running away when things get tough."

Temari looked at Shikamaru with a sad look.

" Even if you quit being a ninja. Some other person will lead them in battle. Then they might die and if you would have lead them. They could have lived. Look son. All I'm saying is learn from your mistakes." Explained Shikaku.

Yoshino spoke up for the fist time. " We just got back. Neji and Chouji will be OK."

Shikamaru had tear running down his face. " Next time. I will do better."

Both Shikaku and Temari smiled at that.

After Shikamaru went to his room and Yoshino followed him to comfort him.

Shikaku turned to Temari. " We need to talk." Was all he said.

Temari stood up and open her fan." Bring it on." She said with a grin.

* * *

End of chapter.


	52. Chapter 52

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 52

I don't own anything.

* * *

Shikaku just rolled his eyes at her. " I see now why my son calls you troublesome woman. Your just like my wife."

Temari narrowed her eyes at him. " Your just like lazy. I just meet you and already your pissing me off."

Shikaku held up his hands in front of him. " Calm down. I said we need to talk. Not fight or kill each other."

" Fine. What is it?" Questioned Temari.

" They say that your the Fourth Kazekage's daughter, but I heard that his oldest girl died. Also Gaara and Kankuro are your brothers right?" Asked Shikaku.

" Yep, but don't ever say that piece of trash is my father." Ordered Temari.

" Sure. Is it true you where raised by Akatsuki?" He asked.

" What is this twenty questions?" She questioned.

He smiled at her." You don't have to answer anything you don't want to."

" I'm not answering anything about Akatsuki." She stated.

" That's fine with me. So you were raised by Akatsuki or you grew up in the Rain Village. If you grew up in the Rain Village. Then you must have left to become a missing nin." He said.

" Whats your piont?" She questioned.

" Both the Third Hokage and the Fifth Hokage have been asking the Rain Village about you, but they have not sent anything to us." He answered.

" Well, it seems to me you guys need to stay out of my business." Was all she said.

" I see, but you did stole are most important scroll in the Leaf Village." He said.

" That's it. I hate people that ask nothing but questions. If you want to capture me. Then come on." Stated Temari as she open her fan back up.

" Don't be troublesome. I should try to capture you, but I'm not going to." Stated Shikaku.

" Why not?" Questioned Temari.

" If we fight in my house right now. We will destroy this place. You are strong. I can tell just by looking at you. Your even in Akatsuki. Plus you defeated a Kage and you have a very big bounty of 300,000,000. Someone so young should not have that type of bounty on their head. I figured someone like your brother would have one like that. The two others that have a giant bounty on their heads was Itachi Uchiha and the Fourth Hokage when they were young." Explained Shikaku.

" So that's your only reason? Your are definitely lazy's father. I'm surprise you didn't say it would be troublesome." said Temari.

" There is more reasons why I won't attack you. Four reasons actually." Stated Shikaku.

After he didn't say anything for minute. Temari started to yell at him to start talking.

Shikaku smiled at her." The Sand Kunoichi Matsuri. Told me that you saved Neji and Chouji. That is two reasons right there."

" I did save Neji, but not Chouji. I didn't now what was wrong with him." Said Temari.

" If you didn't heal him. He would have died. You bought us time to save his life. Thank you." Said Shikaku with a smile.

" Look. I was not being a hero OK. I only did that was because of lazy. That's it." Said Temari.

" Really?" He asked.

" Yeah. Lazy always talk about how Chouji was his best friend." Said Temari.

" I see. You saved my son. For that the Nara clan will always be in your debt." He stated.

Before Temari could say anything more. Shikaku walked right over to her and hugged her.

" Thank you so much." He said to her.

After he stop hugging her. He started to move back to where he was at before he went over to her. Before Temari could say anything more. Shikaku spoke up again.

" My last reason is because my son is in love with you." Stated Shakaku.

Temari was very surprised, she almost pass out. " What the hell are you talking about?"

He just laughed at her. " My son talks about you a lot."

" Yeah, but we are just friends. Besides love is a very strong word." Said Temari.

" True. You two remind me of myself and my wife." Stated Shikaku.

" Look. We are just friends. Nothing more." She stated.

" Fine I drop it. Just don't tell anyone that we been keeping you here. I probably would get in a lot of trouble." Said Shikaku.

" I'm good a keeping secrets." Said Temari.

Just then Shikamaru and Yoshino came down the stairs. Then Yoshino ran over to Temari and hugged her. She thank Temari for saving her baby boy.

" Mom. I'm not a little kid anymore." Complain Shikamaru.

Yoshino glared at him. " Don't talk to your mother like that. Now I what you and your father to make dinner for me and Temari."

Both Shakaku and Shikamaru said at the same time troublesome.

" Now!" Yelled Yoshino. With that her husband and son ran to the kitchen.

After they left. Both Temari and Yoshino started to talk about a lot of things. They got along really well. Then the men called that dinner was ready. After they eat. Shikamaru's parents said that she could stay in one of their guest rooms. Then they said they were going to bed.

Shikamaru knew better. They were trying to get Temari and him alone together. He knew it would be troublesome to ask them about his feelings that he had for Temari, but he had no choice. His two best friends didn't know much. OK so Chouji didn't know much about that stuff. Ino would tell the hole village. Asuma might know what he was talking about, but he felt like going to his parents was the better choice. He was coming to regret that he did that.

" So what do you do for fun around here?" Asked Temari.

" Take a nap." Was all Shikamaru said.

Temari smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was for troublesome woman?" He asked.

" I said fun. Not boring." Said Temari.

" OK. How about shougi?" Asked Shikamaru.

" Sure." Said Temari.

As they were playing. Temari discover that Shikamaru was very good at playing this game. When she was still a child. Sasori always made her play this game with her. She had to say Shikamaru was better than even Sasori at this game.

" Check mate." Said Shikamaru.

Temari demanded to play again. She lost five times. She was getting pissed off.

Shikamaru could tell that she was mad. He decided to let her win the next game.

" Don't even thank about lazy. I will bit you." Stated Temari.

All he did was smile at her.

Temari felt like she had a normal life with Shikamaru.

* * *

End of chapter.


	53. Chapter 53

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 53

I don't own anything.

* * *

" Thank you for letting me spend the night." Said Temari as she was leaving the Nara's house early in the morning. She had already spent about a week there. She really liked the Nara's. It was time for her to leave. She had not heard from Zestu or she could not sense him anywhere. She had to get in contact with Akatsuki.

" Your very welcome. Come and see us some again." Said Yoshina.

" Please be careful Temari." Said Shikaku.

They both really liked Temari. They wish that she would stay, but they could not force her to stay. Shikaku knew he might be able to great her freedom to the Leaf Village since he was in the council and since she saved three ninja of the Leaf also. He also knew about what her younger brother Gaara was doing also. He wanted to be the Kazekage so that his sister could live at his village also.

" I will be careful. Where is lazy at?" Asked Temari.

" He still in bed." Answered Shikaku.

" You know him. To lazy to get up at five in the morning." Said Yoshina with a smile on her face.

Temari a question look on her face, but let it go. " You two take care." Said Temari as she left.

* * *

Temari got out of the village with out being seen. As she walked through the forest she could sense someone close by.

**" So that's why Yoshino was smiling." **Thought Temari. " You might as well come out and face me lazy!" She yelled.

Shikamaru came out. " Hey." Was all he said.

Temari raised a eyebrow. " That's all you have to say?"

" If you ask me this is very troublesome." Stated Shikamaru.

Before Temari could say anything. She heard Pein call for another Akatsuki meeting.

" I be right back Lazy. Just wait for me here for a couple minutes." Said Temari.

" You promise to come back?" Asked Shikamaru.

" Of course." Said Temari as she left.

She found a spot far enough away from Shikamaru. So he could not hear her talking.

* * *

All the Akatsuki were all shadows.

_" I'm so sick of meetings. It seem like every time we have a meeting. I'm about to count my money."_Stated Kakuzu.

_" Money is all you think about. I'm so sick of hearing you talk." _Stated Hidan.

_" Shut up Hidan. Your such a pain in the ass." _Said Kakuzu.

_" Quiet. Zestu and Temari. Do you have anymore information on Sasuke Uchiha?"_Questioned Pein.

**_" Orochimaru has the Sharingan."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

_" Is that true Itachi. Your little brother?"_Asked Sasori.

To this Itachi said nothing.

Temari couldn't even tell how he felt about it.

_" No need to worry. We got three years to be ready and we know what we all need to do before that...hmm."_Said Deidara.

_" Of course. No mistakes. Remember what we seek. Everything." _Stated Pein.

_" Is this stupid meeting over with yet? We still need to find my Jinchuurirki."_Stated Sasori.

_" Yes." _Was all Pein said.

As soon as he said that Sasori and Deidara left.

_" Finally. I can count my money."_Said Kakuzu as he left also.

Hidan let out a long sigh. _" I always have to put up with that shit. Can't I have a new partner?"_

_" No." _Said Pein.

_" Screw you then." _Said Hidan as he left to.

Kisame grinned._" What a nice guy that Hidan is. Are you sure you don't want to marry him Temari?"_

_" Well, you must think your funny Kisame. You should go back to the ocean and marry a blow fish."_ Said Temari with a smile.

Kisame started to laugh. _" Well, a least a blow fish keeps it's mouth shut."_

Temari started to laugh with him.

_" Will you two stop goofing off. Your in Akatsuki. Your thirty two Kisame and you Temari. A young woman should not act like that." _Stated Pein.

_" It's all good. Whats the point of working if we had sticks up our ass? We all need to have some fun."_Stated Kisame.

_" Kisame is right. What do you guys think?" _Asked Temari.

_" Kisame has a point." _Said Zestu.

**_" We are S class criminals. I agree with Leader."_ **Stated Zestu's black half.

_" I agree with Temari." _Was all that Konan said.

Everyone was shocked that Konan agreed with Temari. She was more the serious one of the group besides Itachi and Pein.

_" Really?" _Asked Kisame.

Pein had a small smile on his face. _" Your just saying that because of Temari."_

To this Konan said nothing. Temari smiled at her mother and told her thanks.

_" Your welcome dear." _Said Konan.

_" Well, it seems that we have one more person to vote. What do you think Itachi?"_ Asked a grinning Kisame. He already knew what Itachi was going to say.

_" Hn."_ Was all he said.

_" Does that even count as a vote?" _Asked Zestu.

_" Who knows." _Was all Pein said. He could care less.

_" That counts as a yes." _Said Temari.

**_" How does that count as a yes?"_ **Asked Zesu's black half.

_" Simple. I called on it first." _Said a smiling Temari.

Both Temari and Kisame both started to laugh again.

Just then Konan noticed something different about Temari. She could not put her finger on. Temari was always a happy child, but she never goof around with anyone. Now here she was laughing with Kisame of all people. Don't get her wrong. She respected everyone that was in Akatsuki, Even Deidara and Itachi. They were still young. Although Itachi was more mature than Deidara was. The only one she really didn't like was Hidan. That was because of him always touching her daughter in improper places. That just made her want to kill Hidan, but they needed Hidan to be Kakuzu's partner. Back on the subject. Temari just seemed to be different. She would have to talk to Pein or Madara about this.

_" It's been fun Temari, but Itachi and I need to get back to work."_ Said Kisame as he left.

_" I talk to you guys later." _Said Pein as he left also.

Itachi look at Temari. _" Be careful Temari."_ He said as he left to.

_" By Temari." _Said Konan.

_" Love you mother." _Said Temari.

_" Love you to." _Said Konan as she left.

_" You must be mad at me for leaving you like that?" _Asked Zestu.

_" Not really. You are the Akatsuki's spy for a reason. I would just get in the way. However. If there is a fight. I want to do it." _Stated Temari.

Zestu smiled. _" Very well."_

**_" It would be simple if I go by myself to look for your Jinchuuriki. I know that you want to save your brother from death. Perhaps you should work on that for a while."_ **Stated Zestu's black half.

_" Yeah. Sounds like a plan to me. If you need me I be in the Wave Country on my ship" _Said Temari as her shadow disappeared.

_" If that girl figures out a way to bring the dead back to life. The Akatsuki will be unstoppable." _Said Zestu.

**_" Yes and we need to stay on Temari's good side."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

* * *

After Temari was done with the Akatsuki's meeting. She found Shikamaru waiting for her.

" Well lazy, I guess I'm heading out." She said.

Temari started to walk away, but Shikamaru grabbed her hand. She turned and face him. He had a small box in his hand.

" This was hard for me to get. I was saving enough money so I could buy my own house. To get away form my troublesome mother, but I need to do this." He explained.

Temari had a question look her face, but before she could ask what he was talking about. He spoke up.

" Temari, You are the most beautiful woman I have ever meet. The first time we meet. I fell for you." Said Shikamaru as he got on his knees and open the box so she could see the ring that she bought him.

Temari had a shocked look on her face. She hope that he was not going to do what she thought he was going to do.

" I love you. Will you marry me?" Questioned Shikamaru with a smile on his face.

* * *

End of chapter.


	54. Chapter 54

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 54

I don't own anything.

* * *

" I love you. Will you marry me?" Questioned Shikamaru with a smile on his face.

Temari was very shocked. This could not be happening. It had to be a dream, but here she was with Shikamaru asking her to marry him. This was not fair to her at all. Why did all the men in her life wanted her? Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and now Shikamaru.

Temari really did love Itachi. He was the first one she ever sleep with. He never talked to anyone, but maybe to Kisame. She also felt that he was hiding something from her. When she told him that she kissed to Deidara. The normal response your supposed is to get angry. He was not angry at all. Then after she woke up from being poisoned. He said that she was dating both him and Deidara. Even if he was hiding something from her. She really loved him.

The first time she ever meet Deidara. They got along really good. Then soon they became best friends. In fact he was her only friend that she did fun stuff with. She could get Itachi to do some fun things, but Itachi seemed to not won't to have fun for some reason. Then soon after that. She started to have feelings for Deidara. Those feelings came out the night he kissed her in that hotel room that they where staying in for the Chuunin Exams. Then she even made love with Deidara to.

Both Itachi and Deidara where differnt and yet they had her heart. Pulling on it. They both made her feel good.

She knew she had feelings for Shikamaru. She liked him the day they first meet. Then spending time with his family made her feel like she had a normal life. She loved to have a normal life, but that was just impossible. She could not live a normal life. Having a normal life would be great. Waking up in your husband's arms. Spending time with your kids. That was the life she wanted. Her birth mother had that life and look what happen to her. No matter how much she denied it. She still wanted that life.

It was either Akatsuki or a normal life. The men in her life Deidara, Itachi, or Shikamaru. She just couldn't pick one.

When Temari was back to realty. Shikamaru was still on his knees and holding up the ring.

" I'm sorry Shikamaru." Was all Temari said.

Shikamaru knew this was not going to be easy. " Why are you sorry?" He asked.

" That was one of the nicest thing anyone ever said to me, but I can't marry you Shikamaru." Said Temari.

" Why can't you marry me?" He questioned.

" Because I'm in love with two other men. Deidara and Itachi Uchiha." She said.

Shikamaru was shocked to hear this. He knew Itachi and Deidara was both in Akatsuki, but had no idea that she was dating Itachi. He knew about Deidara. Since they seemed really close.

" I love both of them and I can't choose witch one to stay with." She said.

" Temari. Listen those two are S class criminals. I don't know much about Deidara, but you should not trust him. Don't trust Itachi either. That guy killed so hole family. You should not be with them. I'm really worried about you Temari." Said Shikamaru.

Temari just looked at him." Your the second person that has told me that about Itachi."

" It's true." Was all Shikamaru said.

" You don't even know them at all." She stated.

" Please. Just come with me to the Leaf Village." He Pleaded.

She raised a eyebrow at that. " First off. I have a big bounty on my head and I also stole the Forbidden scroll."

" Listen, my dad is a member of the Leaf Village Council. He can get you cleared and if not the Fifth Hokage said that she owed me a favor. I can get her to make you a Leaf Village ninja or a citizen." Explained Shikamaru thanking that should would take him up on his offer.

" It's you turn to listen to me now." Said Temari. This was not getting any better, but she had to do this.

It didn't matter what she said. He was going to out think her and convince her to come with him.

" Even if I didn't love Itachi or Deidara. I still could not leave Akatsuki." She told him.

" Why not? Are they blackmailing you?" Questioned Shikamaru.

Temari was surprised that he ask that, but being that he didn't know them like she did. She could understand. " No. Their just my family."

He was shocked to hear this. " Family? They don't now what family means. Why are you so loyal to them?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. " First off they didn't leave me to die like my real father did."

" So your really loyal to them?" He asked.

" Yeah, but I'm more loyal to my mother." She stated.

" You said that your birth mother had died?" He question.

" She did. I'm talking about my real mother. She is in Akatsuki to." She said.

" Look! They are using you. This so called mother is using you!" He Yelled.

This pissed off Temari. No one says bad things about her mother.

The next thing Shikamaru knew he was held up against a tree by the throat. He saw the same markings that the Sound girl he fought had, but Temari's was more scary looking.

" Don't ever say that about my mother. You lived the perfect life. Your father never left you to die and when you were a child. You got to play kids games. My mother was the only thing I had." Said Temari as anger left and so did Juugo's powers. She let him go.

Shikamaru just looked at her. They didn't talk until a couple of minutes later.

" Temari, you saved me and not only me, you saved Chouji, and Neji. I want to help you anyway I can." He said.

" I'm sorry I hurt you. My mother saved my life more than once. I can't leave her and I won't leave her. I can't be the woman you want me to be." Said Temari as tears started to come out of her eyes.

He also had tears coming out of his eyes to. " The path your walking Temari, it will only lead you to your death. If I can, may I ask what the Akatsuki have plan?"

" Sorry. Even if I did know what it was. I can't tell you." She said.

She could look on his face and knew what he was going to ask. " I'm new to the Akatsuki. I don't even think that my mother knows. Our leader won't say anything about it."

" If you stay with me Temari. I will treat you like a queen and I would be the best husband in the world for you." Stated Shikamaru.

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheeck. " Forgive me Shikamaru."

" I will save you." He stated.

Temari said that he did not need to save her. She even told him about her blood power. He seemed surprise by that information.

" I'm still going to save you and I'm going to save you from yourself." He stated.

After that she left in a cloud of smoke. She had to leave because she was about to brake down and cry.

He started to cry as well.

They both had one thought going threw their minds. They hoped that they could have that life some day.

* * *

End of chapter.


	55. Chapter 55

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 55

I don't won anything.

* * *

Gaara, Matsuri, and Kankuro where about to leave the Leaf Village. They stayed for about a week teaching at the academy for the Leaf Village. Shikamaru was there to see them off.

" Take care going back to the your village. Thanks again for saving my friends." Shikamaru said.

" No problem. Next time train harder shadow boy." Said Kankuro.

" Stop being rude Kankuro. Your welcome Shikamaru." Said Matsuri.

" Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Asked Gaara.

" From what I heard. He is going to be training with the Sannin Jiraiya." Stated Shikamaru.

Gaara just nodded. As the Sand ninja were about to leave. Shikamaru ask if he could talk to Gaara alone.

" Yes. You two wait here. I be right back." Said Gaara as both him and Shikamaru walked in the woods. When they where far enough away. Shikamaru spoke.

" I wanted to talk to you about Temari." Said Shikamaru.

" What about my sister?" Questioned Gaara.

Shikamaru told him everything. That Temari stayed with him for a week and left this morning.

"I see." Was all Gaara said.

" Listen. I want to help you save her. Are you sure you want to be the new Kazekage?" Asked Shikamaru.

" I said I was going to save my sister. That is the only way." Answered Gaara.

" OK. I'm willing to give up everything for her." Said Shikamaru.

" We can stay here and talk about this all day long. We must wait and see what the future brings. I will protect my precious people." Stated Gaara as he walked off to meet up with Kankuro and Matsuri.

* * *

As they were walking down the road heading to the Sand Village. They saw a gril leaning agisnt a tree. With a Akatsuki's cloack and four pig tails.

" Hey little brothers." Said Temari with a smile.

" What are you doing out here?" Asked Kankuro

" Just wanted to make sure your OK." Said Temari.

Gaara just looked at her and Matsuri started to talk to her.

Kankuro thought he had no choice, but to capture Temari now. She was enemy of the Sand Village. He was loyal ninja of the Sand. Not to mention that she killed their father.

Kankuro unwrapped his puppets and sent them at Temari. She dodge them and shot out bones from her finger tips.

Gaara was really shocked to see this. There was only one person he knew that could do that and he was almost killed by that person.

Kankuro's puppets got hit and they could not move at all. Then he looked at Temari. He could tell she was very angry at him.

Then Temari went so fast and kicked Kankuro in the face. When he fell on the ground. There was a bone sword close to his face.

Temari was glaring at him. " I made a silent promise to our mother. That I would protect you and Gaara. I also included Matsuri in this also."

Matsuri didn't know if she should be happy about Temari wanted to protect her or be afraid that Temari might kill Kankuro.

" Your making it very hard for me to keep that promise. This is the second time you attacked me. Maybe I should kill you." Stated Temari.

Kankuro could not believe that she defeated him this fast. " What are you two doing? Help me. She is wanted in the Sand Village. She even killed our father!"

" No way. I know that Temari is a lot stronger than me. I don't really hold a grudge against her for killing the Kazekage. After what he did to Gaara and Temari. He deserved to die." Was all Matsuri said.

" Stop being a fool Kankuro. You can't defeat her." Said Gaara. **" I'm not even sure I can defeat her now. Since she seems to have that Kaguya's powers. I wonder how she got them?" **Thought Garra.

" How come my puppets won't move?" Question a angry Kankuro.

Temari grin at him. " I was taught about puppets also. I just know where your puppets weak spots are at. I shot those bones in their joints. Looks like you have to repair them when you get home."

" Who taught you that?" Questioned Kankuro. Shocked that someone knew this type of information.

" Shut your mouth. After attacking me like that. I should kill you, but I'm giving you one more shot. Ever attack me like that again. Gaara, mother, Baki, or Matsuri won't be able to save your sorry ass." Stated Temari in a scary voice.

Kankuro nodded his head in fear.

" There is a question I have for you Temari." Stated Gaara.

Temari smiled at Gaara. " What is it little brother?"

" How did you have the Kaguya's power?" Questioned Gaara.

When Temari told them the truth. All three of them were shocked.

" Listen Gaara. In three years. The Akatsuki will be after you. Right now I need to figure out some way to bring you back to life." Said Temari.

" And If I defeated the person that comes after me?" Questioned Gaara.

" They will send someone else. The Leader can't not be defeated. I fought with the Leader before. I got my butt kicked." Was all Temari said.

" I hope you can find the secret then. When I became the Kazekage. I will take you off the death list of the Sand Village. Then you are free to come to us or we will capture you. Ether way. Shikamaru and I will not give up on you." Stated Gaara.

Temari had a shocked look on her face. " You talked to him." It was not a question. It was more of a statement.

" Yes. He really seems to love you." Said Gaara.

" He does not know when to give up." Was all Temari said.

" I won't ether." said Gaara.

" Sorry guys , but I need to go." Said Temari as she hugged both Gaara and Matsuri.

Temari and Kankuro just look at each other.

" Our father was a monster. I'm sorry that it hurt you that I killed him, but I'm not sorry for doing it. If I could go back in the past. I do it again." Said Temari as she walk away from them.

Kankuro looked at Gaara in a angry way. " How can you just stand there and not do anything about this...

Matsuri interrupted him. " Shut the hell up Kankuro. You always complain how he was a mean father. Next time you attack Temari. You don't have to worry about her killing you. I do it myself!" She yelled as she walked off.

Gaara glared at him. " I hated him to. I'm glad Temari killed him. Get over it." He said as he followed Matsuri.

Kankuro was shocked that they stood by Temari side on this. He's brother, sister, and best friend all just walked away from him.

" Is it wrong to miss a monster father?" Kankuro asked himself.

* * *

End of chapter.


	56. Chapter 56

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 56

I don't own anything.

* * *

Madara was siting in a secret room in Pein's tower. He was there because Konan had ask him to meet her here. Soon after he arrived. Konan arrived soon after and She was surprised that Madara was there.

" Your early." Said Konan as she sat in her chair that she always sat in.

" Why would a be late for the most beautiful woman in the world?" Asked Madara.

Konan just glared back at him.

Madara smiled under his mask." Although, you will have competition very soon. Temari-chan is getting very beautiful herself. Soon it will be hard to decided witch one of you are the most beautiful one." He explained.

" We are not here to talk about what I or Temari looks like." Said Konan.

" Well, you know what they say. Like mother like daughter." Said Madara.

Konan gave him a blank look. " Are you done yet?"

" Yep. So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Asked Madara.

" Temari." Was all Konan said.

" My favorite Akatsuki member." Said Madara.

" She is different." Stated Konan.

" Of course she is. It's called growing up." Said Madara.

" Stop acting like a idiot! I mean in personality." Said Konan.

Madara gave her a blank look. " Pein or Zestu has not said anything about this."

" That's because I'm her mother. I notice little things that no one else can notice." Explained Konan.

" Well, tell me what you notice." Ordered Madara.

" Before Temari took that blood. She did not joke about death or she never fooled around with the others. Now she grins a lot. She even jokes about coming to deaths door twice with the Fourth Kazekage and Jiraiya. Want to tell me what you neglected to tell Pein that day when we put the blood in Temari's system?" Questioned Konan.

Madara just sighed at her. " Very well. There is no point in lying to you. The truth is I meet Temari-chan's ancestors."

Konan eyes widen at the news.

" I was still young back then. Before any of the ninja villages were built. There was a world war of clans. The ones that started it was Temari's ancestors. They were really dangers. They were also really crazy. They thought that they were gods. That's why they started the war. So Hashirama and I teamed up to defeat them. We succeeded." Explained Madara.

" So are you saying that the more blood Temari takes. The more she becomes crazy?" Questioned a very mad Konan.

" That's what happen to her ancestors. However, that clan has a legend of that a child will become the most strongest clan member." Answered Madara.

Konan raised a eye brow." Are you telling me that Temari is this child?"

" Of course. When Pein told me that you found a child and you wanted to keep it. I was against it myself, but when I looked at the child with my most powerful Sharingan. I knew that she was the one, but I was not to sure about it. I had to wait until she got older." Explained Madara.

" So are you trying to say she is not going to go crazy?" Asked Konan.

" Yes and no. She has already changed." Said Madara.

" Stop talking in riddles. Tell me what is happening to her." Demanded Konan.

" Very well. It infects Temari in a different way. She has no fear." Stated Madara.

Konan was very shocked to hear this. " What? You must be wrong. Temari came to me a while back and told me she was falling in love with two guys. She said that she was scared that she would hurt one of them."

" She has emotions, but she has no fear. What your talking about is love. When it comes to fighting she has no fear. Even if they are stronger." Explained Madara.

" You knew this all along and didn't even tell me?" Questioned Konan as she stood up and was about to leave the room. When Madara spoke up.

" Why are you so angry?" He asked.

She gave him a glare. " I don't like when you keep secrets from me."

" It didn't matter if I told you or not. It would make no difference on the out come. If you did not give her that blood. She would have died. Is that what you wanted to happen?" Questioned Madara.

Konan said nothing.

" If the fight matters. She won't run. However, if a fight is pointless to her. Then she probably would run." Said Madara as he smiled.

" That still does not make me feel any better." Said Konan.

" I wish you would trust me Konan. I have no reason to hurt you or anyone else that is in Akatsuki. My own clan betrayed me. I have come to thank of Akatsuki as my new family." Said Madara.

" You have a funny way to show it. You have not even told the rest of the Akatsuki about you." Stated Konan.

Madara got off his chair and took off his mask. So she could see her face. " During the invasion in the Leaf Village. I saved Temari not only from her Jutsu, but from a Sand ninja. He was going to kill Temari. I killed him. As for the others, the time will come when I tell the others about me, but not until we get close to Akatsuki's goal." Explained Madara as he put on his mask.

" I'm sorry that I get angry when it comes to Temari." Apologize Konan.

" No need for that. It's your job as a mother. I wish my mother could have been like you." Said Madara.

Before Konan could say anything about his coment. Pein and his other bodies walked in to the room.

" It is done. The hole Rain Village belongs to Akatsuki now." Stated Pein.

" You killed Hanzou?" Question Madara.

" Yes. His family to. Everyone that was loyal to Hanzou is dead." Answered Pein.

" I knew he could not defeat you." Said Konan with a smile that only Pein and Temari could get out of her.

" Well, everything is going to arrcoding to plan." Said Madara as he smiled underneath his mask.

* * *

Temari just arrived in the Wave Country where her ship was. She saw Dosu setting on the deck.

" It's been a while Dosu." Said Temari.

Dosu seemed surprised to see her. " Temari? Are you OK? I have not seen you in weeks."

" I had things to do and I almost died twice." Said a laughing Temari.

Dosu was not even going to ask what was going on.

" Did you do as I ask?" Questioned Temari.

" Yes." said Dosu.

" Perfect. I got work to do." Said Temari as she went in the ship. With Dosu following her.

* * *

End of chapter.


	57. Chapter 57

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 57

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari walked in the medic wing of her ship. They were four healing tanks full with water. Only three of them had people in it. Two of them were male and the other female.

" Are you sure about this Temari?" Asked Dosu.

" Yes. They can go back to Orochimaru for all I care. What are their names?" Asked Temari.

" Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, and Tayuya." Answered Dosu.

" OK, time for me to get some work done." Said Temari.

* * *

It had been eight hours when Temari walked out of the room. She found Dosu siting on the deck.

" They are alive. I'm not sure how long it is going to be before they wake up." Said Temari.

" I still thank it was a bad idea to help them." Stated Dosu.

" I need to. It's practice." Said Temari.

Just then a giant bird flew on the ship and Deidara jumped off.

" Well, If it isn't my favorite arteist." Said Temari with a smile.

" The one and only. What is mummy boy doing here...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

" He works for me." Answered Temari. Then she looked over a Dosu. " You can go now."

" Very well." Said Dosu as he left.

" So what are you up to today...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

" I'm going to take a very long nap." Said Temari.

" Oh. How about I join you...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

Temari grabbed his arm and led him to the captain's quarters. As they walked inside. Temari looked at Deidara.

" Listen. I really want to sleep. I used to much Chakra. So I'm very sleepy." Said Temari.

Deidara just smiled at her. " I'm not a pervert like Hidan is. I'm fine as long as I'm near you...hmm." Said Deidara as he took off his Akatsuki's cloak and laid in the bed.

Temari smiled at him. She took off her cloak also and laid next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her.

" I do have a question for you Deidara." She stated.

" Ask away love...hmm." He said.

" Why are you here? Shouldn't you be off hunting uncle Sasori's Jinchuuriki?" She asked.

" Yeah. He had to meet up with some spy in the Stone Village...hmm." He explained.

She had a smile on her face." So you took this opportunity to come and see me."

"Of course. Now sleep. I be here when you get up...hmm." He promised.

With that Temari went to sleep.

* * *

When Temari woke up. She saw Deidara was still here and fast asleep. He was still holding on to her. She did not move from her spot. Then to her annoyance. She could sense that those three Sound ninja where up and on the deck with Dosu. No doubt that Dosu was in danger. She got out of Deidara's arms and grabbed her fan.

You could say Temari was pissed off, but she was beyond pissed off.

* * *

When Temari got to the deck. She saw the fat guy had Dosu by the neck.

" Where are we weakling?" Question Jiroubou.

" You better freaking tell us right now shit head." Demanded Tayuya.

" Also. You will pay for leaving Lord Orochimaru." Said Kidoumaru.

" You three. Let him go right now or die. Your choice." Said a angry Temari.

As soon as Tayuya saw her. She told the other two who she was.

" So you got in the way of our mission?" Question Jiroubou as he dropped Dosu on the ground.

" If you didn't have that damn fan. I would have kicked your ass!" Yelled Tayuya as she turn on her curs mark and went number two.

both Kidoumaru and Jiroubou did the same thing.

When Dosu saw this he got out of the way. **" I knew that healing them would be a bad idea." **He thought as he got to a safe distance.

They thought that Temari would be scared of them going to curse mark level two, but Temari started to laugh at them.

Temari grinned at them. " So you think I nothing with out my fan?"

Tayuya glared at her." That's right."

" Very well. I won't even use it." Stated Temari as she put her fan down on the deck.

Dosu, Tayuya, Kidoumaru, and Jiroubou where all shocked that she actually did that.

Temari smiled at them in a Gaara like way. " First thing first. I show you the true power of a curse mark." Said Temari as she started to have markings on her body and then she turned in to level two also.

Temari eyes where red and she had scales all over her body. She looked like a monster. To Tayuya she looked more scary than Orochimaru. Her arms where very big.

Before they could think anymore on it. Temari came out of nowhere and punched Jiroubou in the face that sent him flying off the ship. Then Temari turned her hand in to a axe and tried to hit the others with it. Both Tayuya and Kidoumaru jumped off the ship to see if Jiroubou was OK. They found him to be OK, but he was just in curse mark level one.

Temari jumped off the boat and started to slowly walk over to them. She turned back to nomral and all the marks were gone.

" That's how you do a curse mark. Although, the power I used was from the original. I will defeat you by using something else." Said Temari with a sick smile on her face.

After she finish saying that. Both Kidoumaru and Jiroubou tried to jump on Temari, but bones came out of her and they both got stabbed. Then she spun around to make them get more cut up. Temari then grabbed what look like her spinal column from her back and swing it like a whip. Then she wrapped it around Tayuya.

Tayuya cried out in pain and widen her eyes as the other two did.

" Who in the hell do you have that power? That's Kimimaro's Dance of the Clematis Vine technique?" Questioned Tayuya in pain.

" Simple, when I get someones blood in my system. I get their powers and their Kekkei Genkai." Said Temari with a smile.

Kidoumaru and Jiroubou knew that there was no way they could kill Temari. With that they retreated.

Dosu hit Jiroubou and brought the big guy down. Then there was a explosion that sent Kidoumaru flying back.

Deidara walked out of the smoke without his Akatsuki's cloak. He did not look happy at all. " Who the hell interrupted my time with Temari...hmm?"

" Oh yeah. You guys did interrupted my time with Deidara. How should I kill you three?" Asked Temari

Tayuya was really scared now.

* * *

End of chapter.


	58. Chapter 58

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 58

I don't own anything.

* * *

" On second thought. I'm not going to kill you. Why would a waste all that Chakra to save your life and then kill you? You three are free to go." Said Temari as she walked off with Deidara and Dosu.

" So what the hell do we do now?" Asked Tayuya as she unwrapped the bone like whip that was on her.

" Lets go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Said Jiroubou.

" Your always hungry fat ass." Replied Tayuya.

" Young ladies such as you. Should not say such words." Said Jiroubou.

" Shut the hell up fat ass!" Yelled Tayuya.

" Guys! Stop fighting. We got bigger things to worry about." Stated Kidoumaru.

" What are you talking about?" Questioned Tayuya.

" If Orochimaru got Sasuke or not. He will kill us for failing him." Said Kidoumaru.

" Lord Orochimaru will never do that to us. We are the Sound Four. His body guards." Said Jiroubou as he was shocked that Kidoumaru would say such a thing.

" Then go back to him. I'm not going back to Orochimaru." Said Kidoumaru as he untied his Sound headband and threw it in the water.

Jiroubou was really shocked now. Then he looked angry at Kidoumaru." You know what happens to traitors of the Sound Village right?"

Kidoumaru just looked at him. " I was a idiot not to see this before. Orochimaru will kill anyone that he does not fine useful anymore. He used Dosu and those other Genin just to test Sasuke's strength. Then he used them as sacrifices to summon the Hokages. Dosu must have find out and made some type of deal with Temari. Orochimaru would do the same thing to us."

" But what about Sakon and Ukon. What about Kimimaro? If Temari got a hold of his blood. Does that mean that Temari killed him?" Questioned Jiroubou.

" I don't know, but if Sakon and Ukon are still alive and went back to Orochimaru. Then they are as good as dead." Answered Kidoumaru.

Just then they saw Tayuya going towards Temari's ship.

" Where are you going Tayuya ?" Asked Kidoumaru.

" What does it look you dumb ass? What you said made since. I'm going to join Temari." Said Tayuya as she kept walking. Not bothering to turn around and talk to them.

" You can either come with us and join Temari or your own your own Jiroubou." Said Kidoumaru as he followed Tayuya.

Jiroubou thought about for a while and decided to follow them. Even though he did not like this at all.

* * *

Temari sat at the end kitchen table that was in her ship. Tayuya, Kidoumaru, and Jiroubou where siting at the table to. Dosu was over by the couch. That was over by the wall and Deidara was siting at the bar drinking.

" That's great how you have a bar in here and out on the deck also...hmm." Said a smiling Deidara.

Temari smiled back at him." I love my ship."

Everyone sweet drop at Deidara and Temari. It was like they were not paying attention to what they said. They been trying to get Temari to agree to let them stay.

" So can we stay?" Asked Kidoumaru.

Temari looked at them for a minute. Then she smiled at them. " Only if you work for me. So how about it?"

" Fine." said Tayuya.

" OK." Said Kidoumaru

" I guess." Said Jiroubou.

" Oh right then. First thing first. I need to remove those curse marks." Stated Temari.

" What? They make us strong!" Yelled Jiroubou.

" Orochimaru uses them to make you guys his slaves. If you want to be a servant of Orochimaru. That's fine. Then get off my ship. If not. Then you have to remove that curse mark." Explained Temari.

To everyone surprised. Tayuya got up first.

" Lets to this." Said Tayuya.

Temari smiled and did the same Jutsu on Tayuya that she did on Neji. Soon after she did it on Kidoumaru and Jiroubou. They all passed out from the pain. Then Temari ask Dosu to take them to their new rooms. When he left Temari herself almost feel on the floor if it was not for Deidara.

Temari smiled up at him." I feel so weak."

Deidara smiled right back at her. " I say we should go to sleep...hmm" He said as they both went to the captains quarters.

* * *

As they lad down in the bed again they started to talk.

" If there is anyone else that is going interrupted us again. I will kill them." Promised Temari.

Deidara just laughed." Have I said I love you today...hmm?"

" No. Not yet." Said Temari with a smile.

" I love you...hmm." Said Deidara.

" Love you to." Said Temari also.

After they laid there for a couple minutes. Temari spoke up again.

" Do you know what the Akatsuki are planing?" Asked Temari.

" I really don't know. I don't even think Master Sasori knows...hmm." Said Deidara.

" I don't know etheir." She said.

He raised a eyebrow at her. " You have been with them longer than me and your mother is the Leader's partner. Are you sure she has not said anything to you about it...?" He questioned.

" Well, every time I ask. She changes the subject or tells me that I'm still to young to know about it." She explained.

" I see. Well, whatever it is. It is supposed to help us achieve our goals faster...hmm." He said.

Then Deidara started to kiss Temari. After six minutes of kissing. Temari stop kissing him.

She gave him a smile. " I thought we were going back to sleep."

He also smiled. " Well, you seem to want to talk, but I rather kiss you all day long...hmm."

" Really? Why do you want to do that?" She asked in a sexy voice that drove him wild.

" Because your just so beautiful. I can't help it...hmm." He answered in a husky voice.

" What are you waiting for? Take me my favorite artist." Said Temari.

Then Deidara started kissing her in a loving way and their clothes started to come off again. Soon they were making love.

* * *

End of chapter.


	59. Chapter 59

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 59

I don't own anything.

* * *

It had been a month since Tayuya, Kidoumaru, and Jiroubou joined up with Temari. She thought it was kind of cool to be the leader for once.

Temari got along well with Tayuya. They were becoming really good friends. Temari really never hung out with any females besides her mother. In fact Temari did apologize for almost killing Tayuya. Tayuya also thank Temari for saving her life and for giving her a purpose.

Kidoumaru also got along with Temari pretty good. They would some times joke around and have fun.

Jiroubou was a big pain in the ass to Temari. What pissed her off about Jiroubou was that he always gave her glares and yet here he was eating all of her food.

Other than that. Things where looking pretty good, but Temari still had work to do. If she was going to save her little brother Gaara.

* * *

Tazuna sat on the Great Naruto Bridge. The wave country was being attack by bandits. He wish that his country had a ninja village. They try to fight them off, but the bandits are just to strong. He thought things would have been better when he built the bridge, but things were getting worse. He wished he could go to the Leaf Village for help, but once again they had no money. All the other villages where just to far away and the Mist Village they could not get to. They did not have a ship or anything that could get to the Mist Village. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone spoke up behind him.

" The Great Naruto Bridge. Would that happen to be Naruto Uzumaki?" Question the voice behind him.

Tazuna turned around and saw a girl with blond hair and four pigtails. She had a black cloak own with red clouds on them. Also she had what look liked a giant fan on her back. He knew that she was a ninja. From the look on her headband. She was from the Rain Village.

" Yes, I named it after him. He and his team saved my life." Answered Tazuna.

" He is one of a kind." Was all Temari said.

" What is a Rain ninja doing way out here?" Asked Tazuna.

" Simple, I'm looking for a man name Tazuna. I heard that your in charge here. Ever since some guy name Gato died. Right?" Asked Temari with a smile.

" Yes. How can I help you?" Asked Tazuna.

" I heard that you been having a lot of trouble with bandits. So my team and I will help you build this country back up." Stated Temari.

Tazuna was really surprised to hear this. " That would be great. What is the catch?"

Temari smiled at him. " First things first. I want a base here. If you would give me a big place. That would be great. Second thing Is that you towns people would be very loyal to me. I also want to build a little small ninja village."

" That would be good. You promised to treat us well and protect us?" Question Tazuna.

Temari smiled at him. " I promised. I be the leader of the village and you can be the Daimyo."

" Before I can agree with this. I would like to know four things." Said Tazuna.

" Sure. You are the Daimyo after all." Said Temari.

" Are you going to start a war?" Questioned Tazuna.

" No. Like I said before. I need a base. Those no way we can even start a war. Even if we wanted to." Answered Temari.

Tazuna was happy the way she answered that question. " This team of yours. How many people do you have?"

As soon as he asked that. Temari snapped her fingers. Just then four people came out.

" I like you to meet Tayuya, Dosu, Kidoumaru, and Jiroubou." Said Temari as she pointed at each of them.

" Nice to meet you four." Said Tazuna.

" Hey Mr. Daimyo." Said Kidoumaru as he waved at Tazuna.

" Anything else?" Questioned Temari.

" You said that you wanted to make ninja village?" Asked Tazuna.

" Yeah. What about it?" Temari asked.

" So far. We only have five ninja. That includes you. How are we going to get more ninjas?" Questioned Tazuna.

" Simple. Ask the citizens if they want to become ninjas." Answered Temari.

" What, but who will train them?" Questioned Tazuna.

" You ask so many freaking questions old man." Stated Tayuya.

" Tayuya. Young girls should not act like...

Tayuya glared at Jiroubou as she punched him in the face and he flew off the bridge.

Kidoumaru went after Jiroubou.

Temari smiled at Tayuya. " I like your style."

Tayuya smiled back at her. " The shit head deserved it."

" No matter, but try to be nice to Tazuna. That's all I ask." Said Temari.

" Fine I play nice." Stated Tayuya.

" Back to the question you asked." Said Dosu.

Tazuna looked at him.

" We will train them to become ninjas." Answered Dosu.

Tazuna thought for a minute and smiled at Temari. " I agree. We have a small tower that is not in use. It was Gato's tower, but since he died. It will belong to you."

" Fine by me. I got a ship that I want to anchor at the dock. If you don't mind that is?" Asked Temari.

" Sure. I get a big meeting started, but in order for this to begin. We need lots of money. We just don't have it." Said Tazuna.

" I take care of it. You just make sure that the citizens will see me as the village leader." Said Temari.

" No problem." Said Tazuna as he left.

" Well, Temari. It seems like your plan is coming together." Said Tayuya.

" Yeah it sure is." Said a smiling Temari. " To be honest. I thought that it would have been harder to get Tazuna to agree with me."

Just then Kidoumaru just finish fishing Jiroubou out of the water.

" Man Tayuya. You need watch that temper of yours." Said Kidoumaru.

" Shut up. Fat ass over there needs to keep his mouth shut." Said Tayuya.

" I'm not fat." Replied a weak Jiroubou.

" OK guys, Listen up. I'm going to get some money. Dosu and Tayuya. I need you two to protect this village. If any bandits attack. Kill them." Ordered Temari.

" Sure." Said Tayuya. She was happy that she didn't have to work with Jiroubou.

" Kidoumaru and jiroubou. You both know about the base that Orochimaru has in the Sea Country don't you?" Question Temari.

" Yeah, but not much. I been there once before." Answered Kidoumaru.

" Go and find some ninjas for our future village." Ordered Temari.

With that they are went seppert directions.

* * *

Some where in the River Country.

A man woke up. He thought he died. He remembered that he was fighting those kids and that Ranmaru betrayed him. He thought that he killed himself, but how was he alive?

" I see your awake Raiga Kurosuki. The man that left the Mist Village and the Seven Swords Man of the Mist behind." Said a voice a couple feet away from him.

Raiga looked over at the man. He had a orange mask on and held his two swords.

" I know it's been a long time. That makes me sad that you don't even remember me." Said the man as he took off his mask.

Raiga widen his eyes. " Lord Mizukage! I can't believe you found me. I guess your here to kill me?"

" Not really. I only let you go because I had no more use of you. Now that has changed. I need you to do a job for me." Said Madara.

" I refused to do anything with the Seven Swords Man. I hate them all. What do you want form me?" Questioned Raiga.

" I found out about two hours ago. That one of my favorite members is forming a ninja village. I want you to join her." Ordered Madara.

" Of course Lord Mizukage. I mean Madara." Said Raiga.

Madara tossed Raiga swords to him.

" She is in the Wave country." Stated Madara with a grin on his face.

* * *

End of chapter.


	60. Chapter 60

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 60

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari and Tazuna both agreed to call their village, the Village hidden in the Waves. It was a simple name, but not that cool of a name. That was just fine with Temari. It had been a hole month since the Waves Village started. The people at first didn't really seem to like her, but one day about sixty bandits attacked the village. Temari, Dosu, Tayuya, Kidoumaru, and Jiroubou protected them all. They killed all the bandits and from that day on. The people were happy and gladly accepted Temari as their village leader.

Kidoumaru and Jiroubou brought a girl name Isaribi back from the Sea Country. Orochimaru and some evil mad man had done some experiments to her. She had water powers and could breath underwater. She agreed to became a ninja for the Waves Village. If Temari could find a way to cure her. Temari agreed with her.

Then about five days later. Raiga Kurosuki had shown up wanting to join the Waves. He said that he was tired of being chase by ANBU from the Mist Village. Temari at first did not what him in the village, but he said that a man name Zestu told him about the information. Then she agreed to let me stay since he was probably the strongest fighter they would get for the village.

It was easy for Temari to get the money to from the village. She had plenty of money in her on account that Kakuzu set up for her when she was younger. When she told the others about her plan. She thought they would be against it, but to her surprised they liked it. The reason was so that Akatsuki could stop by. If they were traveling near by. Temari told them that they could, but could not kill anyone from the village. She mostly told this to Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan. They agreed to behave if they stayed there. Pein gave her a lot of money so she would not have to spend her own money. What Shocked Temari more was that Kakuzu gave her a lot of money also. The only two things he wanted was to have a bounty station set up there and when he went to the village. He could have anything he wanted for free.

A lot of people came to her asking to be ninjas. Some were adults, teenagers, and some kids. She told the adults and teenages that she and her team will train them, but the kids would have to wait.

* * *

Temari was in the meeting room in her new tower. There was Raiga, Tayuya, Kidoumaru, Dosu, Jiroubou, and Isaribi.

" This is how it's going to work. We are going to train the adults and teenagers for a hole month. Then we have some of the weak adults start a academy. Then we will put everyone in ranks. From Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, and to the ANBU." Explained Temari.

" That is a good plan Temari." Said Raiga.

" Thanks. Right now you guys are the only ninjas this village has. All of you are ANBU." Stated Temari.

Everyone was shocked that she said that.

" Tayuya. You will be my Chief Adviser. When I'm gone. You will be the one in charge. Just try to control that temper." Said Temari with a smile.

Tayuya was shocked that she was just name the second in command. No one has ever been this nice to her before or trusted her. " I understand. Thank you Temari."

Temari smiled at her. " Your welcome." Then Temari looked over at Raiga." You will be the ANBU leader."

" No problem." Said Raiga with a smile.

" The rest of you will just be ANBU. Meaning you will protect this village or go on missions. When I have free time. I will help train also." Said Temari.

Isaribi raised on hand to get Temari's attention. " I don't know much about villages, but I do now that ANBU is the farthest you can go. Besides being the leader. I can't fight."

Temari smiled at her. " That is true. However, in the water you are really strong. That's where I want you at. Is there anything else Isaibi?"

" When will you help me?" Asked Isaibi.

" I already started. I can't find a cure for you in a week. It just takes time. Don't worry." Said Temari as she called for the meeting to be over with.

* * *

Shikamaru was eating with his family.

" I need a favor Dad. Can you start to teach me some family Jutsus?" Asked Shikamaru.

" Sure son. How many Jutsus do you want me to teach you?" Asked Shikaku.

" All of them. I need to be strong to save Temari." Stated Shikamaru.

Yoshina smiled at her son. " You will son. I just know you will."

To that Shikamaru smiled at them. " Thanks Mom."

* * *

Neji was at his father's grave. He changed a lot since the Chuunin Exams. Thanks to Naruto and Temari. For the first time in his life. He felt free.

" Neji." Said a voice behind him.

Neji turned around in saw his uncle and the leader of the Hyuuga Clan. Hiashi Hyuuga stood there not moving.

" Is there something I can do for you Lord Hiashi?" Questioned Neji.

" You have not been at the Hyuuga's Mansion for over a month." Stated Hiashi.

" Why do you care? If I go back there. You will put that curse mark on me again. I rather be disowned by the Hyuuga than be a slave again." Stated Neji.

" I care. You are my nephew. To be disowned. Your not aloud to get anything from your room." Said Hiashi.

To this Neji said nothing. " If that is all Lord Hiashi? Then I want to be alone."

They both stood there for a hour without saying anything.

" Who have you been staying with?" Asked Hiashi.

Neji looked at him. " With my team mate. She has been there a lot for me."

" I see. The reason why I came. I wanted to know if I was going to say yes or no." Stated Hiashi.

" What do you mean?" Questioned Neji.

" I mean. There is going to be council meeting about that girl that saved your life. It's about if we should kill her on the spot or capture her. Since she saved your life. I would like you to choose for me." Explained Hiashi.

" Alive." Was all Neji said as he begine to walk away.

" Neji, when you get free time. You can come and get all your things." Said Hiashi as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The Council were having meeting about Temari. Some of them said that the girl was just to dangers. Because she stole the Forbidden Scroll and killed the Kazekage. Tsunade told them to vote. Yes for kill on spot or no for just capture.

" No." Said Inoichi .

" No." Stated Asuma.

" She saved my son. I vote no." Said Shikaku.

" Yes." Said Tsume.

" She saved my nephew also. I vote no." Said Hiashi.

" Yes." Said Shibi.

" She saved my son. I vote no." Said Chouza.

" Yes." Said Danzou.

" Yes." Said Homura.

" Yes." Said Koharu.

" I vote no." Said Tsunade.

" Five say yes and six says no. Temari is wanted alive by the Leaf Village." Said Tsunade as she called the meeting over with.

* * *

The Sand Village Council was deciding who would become the Fifth Kazekage. Soon they picked the perfect one.

" Are you guys sure about this?" Question one of the members.

" Yes. He seems that he changed for the better. Not only that, but he has the most power of anyone that will ever attack here. After all, he can control the sand around here." Explained Yuura.

" Then it's setlted then. Somone should go tell him that he is the new Kazekage." Said one of the other members.

The newest council member raised his hand. " I go. I was his former sensei after all." Said Baki as he left the room.

* * *

End of chapter.


	61. Chapter 61

Akatsuki's Daughter Chapter 61

I don't own anything.

* * *

Baki just told Gaara that he would be the new Kazekage. Matsuri ran over a hugged Gaara and kissed him on the lips.

Gaara blushed. He was getting better at love, but he did not like to do it in front of others.

" You dream has finally come true Gaara. I'm so excited." Said a very happy Matsuri.

" Good job Gaara." Said Kankuro. He was happy that Gaara was going to be the Kazekage.

" I'm proud of you Gaara. I know that you will be the best Kazekage the Sand Village will ever have." Said Baki with a smile on his face.

It was weird to see Baki with a smile. Matsuri thought that Baki was like a father to her. Gaara and Kankuro probably thought the same thing. Ever since her family died. She lived by herself. She then went to the academy. She was really afraid of weapons until Kankuro helped her out. Then she meet Gaara. She had a crush on him the first time she had ever seen him. Then when the Kazekage died. To her surprise. Gaara invited her to live with him and Kankuro at their house. She agreed to it.

" Thank you." Said Gaara with a small smile. He was one step closer to save Temari.

* * *

Some where in the Lighting Country. They were dead Cloud ninja every where. There was about forty five of them. Blood was every where. There was a man sitting on a rock and another one laying down on the ground.

" Are you done with that stupid crap yet?" Question Kakuzu as he was looking at his map.

" Shut the hell up ass hole! Just find their damn Jinchuuriki!" Yelled Hidan. He was sick and tired of him asking the same damn question every five minutes. He really wanted Temari or Deidara as his partner. Mostly Temari though.

" We already found her. Her name is Yugito Nii." Said Kakuzu as he kept looking at the map.

Hidan sat up and looked at him. " Who cares what her name is. Where the hell is she?"

" She is a active Cloud ninja. I found out by of those Cloud ninjas." Answered Kakuzu.

" Great. You mean we have to destroy the Cloud Village just to get that damn two tail Jinchuuriki?" Asked Hidan.

" You heard Leader. We have to wait three years. For now we know where she is. Since she is a jinchuuriki. The Raikage probably sends her very important mission alone. That's when we will strike." Explained Kakuzu.

" Dammit. We come all the way over here just to turn back. I don't even know why Temari even likes her brother in the first place." Said a pissed off Hidan.

" Me nether, but she cares for some reason. " Said Kakuzu as he stood up.

" Where to next?" Asked Hidan as he got up and put his scythe behind his back.

" Half of the bodies here are worth a lot of money. We are going to turn them in to the closest bounty station." Stated Kakuzu.

" Screw you Kakuzu. I'm not doing that. Besides, didn't you get enough money from that other dead guy?" Question a pissed Hidan.

" You must mean the body that Zestu gave me. His name was Hanzou. I enjoyed turning him in to get money." Said Kakuzu with money signs in his eyes.

"I'm not doing that stupid shit. You probably are the richest man in the world." Stated Hidan.

Kakuzu gave him a dark look. " Money is everything. You can never have enough. Lets start picking up these bodies."

" I told you already. I don't fight for money." Said Hidan.

" You will do it right now." Ordered Kakuzu.

" Shut the hell up! You old shit!" Yelled Hidan.

That was the last straw for Kakuzu as he attacked Hidan.

* * *

Deidara was flying around a giant swamp. He was using his Range Finder. He had been flying around for a while and could not see the three tails anywhere at all. Then he decided to fly back to Sasori. When he saw Sasori. He landed on the ground near him. He also notice that Sasori was out of Hiruko and was sitting on top of the puppet.

" Your late Deidara. I hate to wait." Said Sasori.

" Sorry Master Sasori...hmm." Said Deidara. **" It doesn't matter if your early with him. In his mind. Everyone is late." **Thought Deidara.

" Did you find it." Questioned Sasori.

" No. I don't thank it's here...hmm." Answered Deidara.

" Brat. You got that damn thing on your eye." Said a bored Sasori.

" I do, but it can't see under the water...hmm" Stated Deidara.

" I'm beginning to get mad." Said Sasori.

" Don't you have a puppet that can go under water...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

" That's not a bad idea though. We need Kisame for this crap." Said Sasori.

" Why are we here anyway? No one has seen this Jinchuuriki...hmm." Said Deidara.

" That's because the three tails has no jinchuuriki." Explained Sasori as he got back in Hiruko

" Lets go." Said Sasori as he was walking away. He was getting very angry that the three tails was a pain to find.

Deidara just sigh. He was getting tired of looking for three tails to. The faster he got this done. The sooner he will get to see Temari. He then made his bird smaller and put it away and followed Sasori.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame where in the Earth Country.

" I say things are looking up for us. We know where both our Jinchuurikis are at." Said a happy Kisame.

" Hn." Was all Itachi said.

Kisame was OK with this. After all. Itachi did not talk much. Sometimes he thought he was talking to himself. " It's to bad that we have to wait for three years."

" It's what Temari desires. Besides, Leader agreed to it." Said Itachi.

" Your right." Said Kisame.

" Let's camp out here for tonight." Said Itachi as he lay on top of a big rock.

" I really hate this country. Mountains and rocks everywhere. The ground is not even soft to sleep on." Kisame complained.

" It's not that bad." Said Itachi with his eyes closed.

Kisame sat down on another rock. " Are you joking? I can see why Deidara left this place."

" There is a hotel near the Grass Village. If you ever tried to sleep on that couch. Then you would love this place." Stated Itachi.

" Really? When were you there?" Asked Kisame.

" A long time ago. I spent the night with Temari in that hotel." Answered Itachi.

Kisame looked at him. " So, how is your relationship with Temari going?"

" Hn." Was all Itachi said.

Kisame just sighed at that. He wished that Itachi would talk to him about it.

**" I wish I could be with her for the rest of my life." **Thought a sad Itachi.

* * *

In the Rain Village. Pein was siting in the spot he always sat at. He was looking over the village and it was raining.

" Are you OK?" Asked Konan. She was inside, but she knew that Pein could here her.

Pein got up and walked inside where Konan was. " Fine. I'm just glad that we finally changed the Rain Village for the better."

Konan looked at him in sadness." I just wish Yahiko was here to see it."

" In a way he is. Through me." Said Pein.

Konan smiled at him. " So. Whats next?"

" We have to wait three years before we can do anything. Just try to get a lot of money." Explained Pein.

" Do you think Temari can bring back he brother back to life?" Asked Konan.

" Yes. I have a feeling that she can." Was all Pein said on the matter.

" I was really surprised when you offered her that deal. Why do you do it?" Questioned Konan.

" Two reasons. For you and for her. Nothing more." Explained Pein.

" I see. Thank you." Said Konan with a smile on her face.

" You don't have to thank more for it. I do want some type of reward if you know what I mean?" Asked Pein with a grin on his face.

Konan smiled at him. " I meet you in our room in five minutes." Was all she said as she left the room.

Pein went the other way. He was going to get his real body for this.

* * *

In a unknown location. Zestu came out of the ground and saw Madara dancing.

**_" For the man that help made the Akatsuki. You could act more like a leader. Why do you keep doing stupid stuff like that?"_ **Questioned Zestu's black half.

Madara just laughed at him. " I thought I told you why I do that type of stuff? It makes me feel like a good boy."

**_" Whatever."_ **Was all Zestu's black half could say.

" Did you ever find Temari-chan's Jinchuuriki?" Question Madara.

" Yes. I already told her where it was. It seems like the Cloud Village are trying to become stronger. Since they have two Jinchuurikis." Said Zestu.

" It doesn't matter what they are planing. By the time they act on their plan. It will be already to late for them." Said Madara.

" Are you sure?" Asked Zestu.

" Everything is going according to plan. Akatsuki have spy's in every ninja village. We have the Rain village under our control. Thanks to Temari we are having a new village also." Said a smiling Madara.

" We may have spy's in the Leaf Village, but your not allowed to touch that village. Thanks to Itachi." Said Zestu.

**_" You should just attack the Leaf Village. Your stronger than Itachi."_ **Stated Zestu's black half.

" Maybe and maybe not. Itachi in my apprentice. I could never fight him. Besides, he is the most powerful Akatsuki member I have besides Pein. Hopefully, he will change his mind. I promised him that I won't touch the Leaf Village and I would protect Sasuke when he died." Explained Madara.

" What about Sasuke? Is everything going as plan?" Questioned Zestu.

" Yes. Orochimaru doesn't know this, but he is in the palm of my hand. I knew he would betray Akatsuki and go after Itachi's body. I also knew Itachi could protect himself from Orochimaru. Both Itachi and I knew he would go after Sasuke next. We are using Orochimaru to train Sasuke to become stronger." Explained Madara.

**_" Can we kill Orochimaru then."_ **Asked Zestu's black half.

" I hoping Sasuke will kill him. We will have to wait and see." Answered Madara.

" What about the others?" Asked Zestu.

" Don't tell Pein this. I know that Temari-chan has a relationship with both Itachi and Deidara." Said Madara.

**_" What do I care about her relationships?"_ **Question Zestu's black half.

" I thinking about making Temari-chan my queen." Stated Madara with a smile under his mask.

Zestu widen his eyes at that.

" I was planing on Konan being my queen, but since Pein and her are together. I'm thinking about Temari-chan." Explained Madara.

" Are you sure about this? What about Deidara and Itachi?" Questioned Zestu.

" Temari-chan is still to young for me. Maybe when she turns eighteen and I got to get on Konan's good side. Itachi is slowly dieing and Deidara might be a problem." Said Madara.

" Are you going to kill him?" Asked Zestu.

" No. I don't kill anyone that's in Akatsuki." Said Madara.

To this Zestu said nothing and his balck half also didn't say anything.

" Soon. Everything should be as it was supposed to be." Said Madara has he had a big grin under his mask.

* * *

Temari had just arrived at the Rain Village and went straight to her room. She took off her Akatsuki's cloak and went outside on her balcony. She sat in one of the chairs looking up at the sky.

Then paper butterfly's came on the balcony and they all formed in to Konan. She also didn't have her Akatsuki cloak on. " Are you OK Temari?" She asked as she sat down by the chair that was close to Temari.

" I don't now how I can bring my brother back to life. I'm not a god. I'm a human." Said a sad Temari.

" You have another power with in you. Pein is going to help you. If there is anyone that can do it. It is you." Said Konan as she hugged Temari.

" You really think so?" Asked Temari.

" Of course. With out a doubt." Said Konan with a smile.

Temari looked up at her. " Have you ever dated two men before? I no it's wrong, but I just can't choose."

" Yes I have. It's to difficult for me to explain that relationship I have, but don't let people get you down. There will always be people that say bad things about you. There is also smart ass people. That think that they are always right. If you let those types of people hold you back. Then you won't be a free person." Explained Konan.

" Are you saying that it's OK?" Questioned Temari.

Konan just smiled. " All I'm saying is don't sleep with every man you come across."

Temari smiled at her. " I'm not that type of girl."

" I know." Said Konan with a smile.

Both Konan and Temari looked at the stars.

" I love how night time is." said Temari.

" Me to. How is the Waves Village coming along?' Asked Konan.

" Very good so far. I told them I would be back in a week." Said Temari.

" How about we go shopping?" Asked Konan.

" Yeah! Lets do that. We have not gone in a long time together." Said Temari with her big smile.

Konan gave her a big smile also. With that they went to do some mother and daughter shopping.

* * *

End of story and Act 1.

Thanks for all of you that read this story. It's been fun.

Act 2 is now out. It's called Akatsuki's War.

Thanks everyone that reviewed:)

Status

Hits- 41,877

C2s-5

Alerts- 65

Favorites-78


End file.
